Twisted Pleasure
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Her role was to serve and protect but knowing who she shared her bed with, could she? This story is now Rated M. AU
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Pleasure

Characters: Horatio Caine & Calleigh Duquesne

Rating: T (with a possible change to M)

Spoilers: None

Genre: Drama/ Suspense AU

**A/N: I had a stroke of inspiration from one line that kept running through my mind and some drastic changes that I've seen in Horatio. This is strictly AU…**

**Chapter One**

The shrill of her cell jarred her awake, her brows knitting in confusion as she shifted minutely within the silk sheets. Her skin slipped easily across the soft material and the heat of another body beside her brought about the memories of their night together. Allowing the cell to ring until it ceased, Calleigh laid her head back down and closed her eyes, the images now even more vivid as they played behind her eye lids. Every touch, every tender kiss was imprinted on her psyche and even her heart which was what made this so very hard. He was bad for her in every form and fashion but she couldn't quite find the strength to put a stop to it. From the moment they met, Calleigh had fallen head over heels for him and even though they were from opposite sides of the badge, she just couldn't let him go. He was a part of her life, her passion for him coursed through her veins like hot lava and on occasions, like tonight, her lustful desires found an opening and exploited it- thoroughly.

The sound of the rain pelting against the window drew her line of sight to the darkness that awaited her. For most of the evening, she found herself within the throes of immeasurable pleasure, forgetting the world –and her responsibilities- to remain in his arms. He was addicting and dangerous, two traits she always loved in a man. Turning her body toward the window more, she closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath and let it go slowly, the memories flooding her senses. A small smile drifted over her lips, practically hearing the music in her mind, reminiscing…

_Lotus Club, five years earlier…_

_The atmosphere was alive with electricity and fed directly into her, making her anxious to release herself from the constraints that she had effectively bound herself in. The expectations of the day had taken its toll on her; work had been filled with relentless meetings which then bled into several cases popping up across the vast landscape that was Miami. To top it off, her personal life was now in the can, courtesy of the job that she held true to her heart. If a man couldn't understand her devotion and commitment to justice, then if they parted ways, it was just as well. The relationship with the Assistant D.A. was wearing thin on her anyway; any semblance of excitement had been replaced with dowdy routine and that wasn't Calleigh's style in the least bit. She liked her men sensible but with a hint of mystery and danger. As she scanned the overcrowded dance floor, she wondered aimlessly if the man she craved was out there, waiting for her._

_The frenetic beat of the music fueled her desire to explore, the pulsating bass surging through her body, furthering the need to release. The night-this night- was meant for her to let her inhibitions flow and her worries cease to exist. Tonight was the night she was going to resurrect herself from the doldrums of the day to day and she was going to enjoy every second of it._

_Turning her back on the dance floor and making her way to the bar, Calleigh smiled at the procession of onlookers who eyed her hungrily. As flattered as she was by the attention, she could easily tell that none of them were in the stratosphere of what she wanted. With their slicked back hair and seedy grins, they were ill fitted to suit her needs. Many thought that her exceptional beauty was a folly and expected to get their way and sadly many found quickly that she was not what she was seemed. Behind her beautiful smile and arresting green eyes was a complex, contemplative creature that sought an equal. These posers sought only to get into her panties and as such she gave them no leeway._

_Once she passed her admirers, she focused on the bar, feeling the need for a stiff drink. Usually, she didn't need alcohol to prompt her but after the day she had, it would be a welcome respite. Placing her clutch on the bar, she nodded toward the bartender and flashed a brilliant smile, lifting her hand for the drink. Settling, she felt a presence on her left side, followed by a tantalizing scent. Her body stiffened involuntarily and she chanced a glance but not before the person spoke, his smooth unhurried tones making her shiver with equal parts anticipation and arousal._

"_It should be a crime," he remarked softly, inching closer to her ear. She bit her lip as all of the feeling seemed to automatically drift downward at the sound of his voice and anxiously waited for him to speak again. Getting her wish, she felt his body press against hers as he came closer, the scent now overpowering her sensibilities. Her eyes fluttered closed as he whispered delicately in her ear, "It should be a crime for someone so beautiful to have to buy her own drink." _

_Lulled by his gentle tone, Calleigh exhaled and shook her head as she opened her eyes, fully prepared to shoot the poor bastard down. She had to give him his props; it took balls to approach her in that manner and she was about to allude to that fact until she came face to face with him. Instantly drawn to his expressive blue eyes, Calleigh felt her breath rush out of her body as she lost herself within his gaze. She barely perceived anything outside of his intense gaze, only breaking the spell when he smiled. Her heartbeat pounded against her chest as she allowed herself to peruse him fully, taking in his stature and build. Gauging him at about six feet tall, Calleigh's brow arched slightly as a lustful grin inched across her lips. The cut of his suit formed against his strong shoulders and lean form, her heart racing at the lustful thoughts that invaded her mind. In a matter of seconds, she'd been overwhelmed completely by him, and all he did was speak to her._

"_Now this is a change of pace," the man remarked with a small chuckle. The way his red hair fell in his eyes prodded at Calleigh's control and she attempted vainly to hide it, turning her body fully toward him, her expression challenging him to finish his statement. Taking her cue, he finished, "It's refreshing to see such a confident woman, one that knows what she wants and how to go about getting it." Her heart threatened to flat line at his close proximity, "Makes it just that much easier to give her exactly what she needs. No guess work needed."_

"_And you know what I need?" Calleigh asked, willing to let this play out. She was intrigued, thoroughly, and her mind and body were in concert with each other, shifting her closer to her mystery man._

"_I do, and I can assure you that you will have no qualms about how I give it to you." Standing and offering her his hand, he smiled at her taking her in fully. He could see the brief hesitation in her eyes but then it relented as if forced into submission. Her strength called out to him and he was drawn into her orbit by her alluring, bejeweled eyes. As much as she was checking him out, he had been doing the same, the image of running his hands through her long, golden mane quickly becoming a desire he wanted to see wrought into reality. The space between them was simmering with raw electricity as they stared at each other. There was no question about what was going on between them, only about how they were going to take the next step._

_At his cocky tone, Calleigh licked her lips and took his hand, standing with him. She was startled by his hand reaching to smooth a strand of hair away from her face but smiled anyway, his soft caress confirming what she already knew. She was about to tread new waters and allow this one night of carefree inhibitions. She was going to throw caution to the wind and enjoy it immensely. She was going to give this man the fuck of his life._

_And she didn't even know his name…_

His touch brought her back from the past and his warmth brought a smile to her face. That night was the catalyst and as much as she said it was only for one night, each time they met up, he made her out to be a liar. His skillful yet tender touch kept her within his grasp the attraction blossoming. Months passed and they were meeting regularly, conceding their nights to passion without disclosing any personal information. The sense of mystery and naughtiness kept Calleigh interested and thoroughly satisfied and little did she know, her ability to perceive danger in a man proved to be solid. For it was a chance meeting that she found out his secret and ultimately hers, the revelation having the potential to squander everything. To her surprise and detriment however, it hadn't splintered what they had. By some small feat, it strengthened it even though it should've never existed in the first place.

That thought erased the smile and she rose, slipping out of his feather like touch. Keeping her back to him, she felt the bed shift under his weight and exhaled as his addictive touch skimmed the planes of her nude back, his breath hitting her skin clearly making her escape futile. Once again, his heat pressed against her and she felt as if she was burning from the inside out. He did this to her, made her lust for his attention and as much as she wanted to be angry at it, she practically asked for it, time and time again.

Her eyes drifted closed under his finger's soft trek up her back and down her shoulders, her breath escaping slowly. For her own good, she was going to have to sever her ties with him but she couldn't muster up the strength. His love was just too potent to deny.

Futilely she whispered, "We've got to stop meeting like this, Horatio. This can't continue…"

Horatio chuckled as he skimmed his lips across her shoulder, moving the wave of gold to her opposite shoulder, "And why is that, sweetheart?"

He was doing it yet again…distracting her from her intent. It was a part of his game, his clever attempt to lead her further astray and she found that she _liked_ it. Even so, she snapped back to her senses and shook her head, rising to her feet quickly. Without the camouflage of the silk sheets, she was naked under his ever watchful eye and the thought tantalized her. Annoyed with herself, she bit out, "We don't fit, Horatio. We could never work…I should've stopped this a long time ago."

Horatio smirked and sat up on his elbow, watching the beautiful creature before him. Even in the darkness, he could perceive her glorious form and his brow arched thoughtfully, already ascertaining how quick he could get her back into the bed. The cell on her side of the bed rang and he exhaled, "You're going to let this one go to voice mail, Cal?" Spying her badge, he picked it up and stared at it, his fingers gliding over the shield, "This is bothering you again, isn't it?"

"Shouldn't it be bothering you, Horatio?" Her ire was fueled by his blasé manner and she reached to take the badge out of his hand, "Give it back, Horatio." The cell continued to ring and it further pushed her patience, knowing that whatever it was, it was pertinent and she probably should answer it. Willing to let him skate with her badge, she instead reached for the phone and answered it succinctly, "Duquesne."

Horatio chuckled as her tone changed completely and watched as she morphed into Lieutenant Calleigh Duquesne. His amusement grew at the thought of their respective roles and he traded glances between her nude form and her badge, cognizant of the choices he had made. What she said was right; they shouldn't fit, they were polar opposites of each other. She enforced the law and he happily broke it. For all intended purposes, they shouldn't have fallen in love but that was exactly where they found themselves. From time to time, it bothered her that he was who he was but one night in his arms quelled her fears and calmed her. He couldn't help his lot in life and he wasn't willing to give her up. He was going to have to remain clever and on top of his game to keep what was his.

Shifting the badge in his hand when she looked to him, he laughed and then untangled himself from the silk sheets joining her. Waiting for her to finish the call, he traced the edge of the badge against her chest, bringing it downward, his playful smile growing lustful. He loved it when she was bothered, it made for interesting foreplay.

"On the job?" he asked smoothly, encircling her waist with his free hand. When she nodded, he sighed, "You've gotta go?"

"Yes, Horatio. I've got a call out. You might be familiar with the location; it's on the pier. Dock 601. Isn't that your territory?" Lifting her eyes to his, she asked pointedly, "Got business going down out there tonight, H?"

The smile disappeared as he stepped back, "Is this an interrogation, Lieutenant? Or am I free to go?" The sarcastic tone was caustic and uncalled for but he hated the way she looked at him when something like this happened. He was the criminal, the one she should be seeking out to arrest, not screw him mindlessly. It was a necessary evil though; he'd weather her judgmental glares just to keep her.

"Did you have anything to do with the body that's now stinking up the warehouse on 601? What was it, Horatio, a deal gone wrong?"

Horatio wasn't about to divvy on the details instead, he handed her back the badge, "Don't ask questions that you don't want the answers to, Calleigh."

Glaring at him, she shook her head, "I've got to go, Horatio. Someone has lost a loved one and now I have to bring to justice whoever took them away." Looking away, she ran her hands through her hair, "I just hope that I won't have to do that for you one day." The sound of a soft click caused her to turn toward the now closed door, the emptiness that she felt every time he left filling her completely. Spying the red rose on the bed, she picked it up and sniffed it, sitting down roughly, her thoughts running away with her.

They were opposite sides of the same coin, each other's roles conflicting with the strong tie of their love. Even though he was bad for her, she couldn't help the feeling that she would never be able to cut him free.

The thought petrified her completely.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A heavy cloak of humidity greeted her as she stepped out of the Hummer and she grimaced, swiping at a tendril of hair that escaped her ponytail. Already, she was in a foul mood and coupled with the torrid stench of the pier the moisture in the air further exacerbated her ire. As she retrieved her kit from the back of the Hummer, the faint hint of the torrential rainstorm from earlier forced her to revisit her evening thus far; after a long day on the job, she'd succumbed to her need for him and he satiated her for hours. By all accounts she should've been happier than a lark but one phone call-the reasoning for her presence at this very scene- had shattered what would've been categorized as a phenomenal night in her book. Par for the norm, her job provided the obstacle but justice was the goal and she never wavered from it. She would've hoped that he'd finally understand her stance but he never did. They would have a tiff, break away from each other for a few days before they gave in to the powerful sway of their attraction to each other and started the cycle over again. It was tiresome and a burden but Calleigh knew she couldn't live without their desperate routine. He was never going to change and she wasn't going to skirt her responsibility. To maintain this premise all for the sake of love was difficult at best and at times like this she struggled to make sense of it.

Approaching the yellow crime scene tape, Calleigh switched the kit to her left hand as she greeted the uniform with a small smile and signed herself in. Glancing in the direction of the darkened warehouse, she asked, "Who called it in?"

In a poor attempt to stop his wandering eye from devouring her enticing form, Officer Jamieson stammered, "Ah…it was an anonymous tip, Ma'am. No name, no number but gave every detail possible regarding the location. It seems fishy to me." Chuckling at his ill timed joke, he noticed her nonplussed expression and amended his tone, "Ah…Detective Speedle and the ME are already in there. It's just around this corner."

Noting the direction of his gesture, Calleigh nodded, "Thanks, officer. Make sure no one crosses this line, understood?" Even though the docks were deserted at this late hour, her suspicion level was heightened and as she took a brief perusal of her surroundings, she exhaled heavily, "It may seem deserted but never assume. When the investigating detective arrives, send him my way, would you?"

With her attention on her surroundings, Officer Jamieson leered, focusing on the shape of her firm body, wishing for a moment that he could be in the position her form fitting slacks were in. Clearing his throat slightly, he answered, "Sure thing, Lieutenant."

Exhaling and shaking her head, she adjusted her service weapon and started off toward the warehouse, her heels clicking incessantly on the slickened blacktop. She knew exactly what the officer was doing but decided at the last minute that reaming him would be useless. Men gawked at her all the time and albeit his timing was inappropriate, he was only doing what came naturally. She had more important things to focus on other than setting some beat cop straight.

The flashing lights from the unit gave her glimpses of what she was walking into, her eyes naturally gravitating to the ground before her. Markers began to litter her path and she smirked at Speedle's attention to detail as she wound around the markers. He was a step ahead of her tonight, a fact he was going to revel in. She had good reason to be addled but she would never reveal that to her colleague. The last thing she needed was someone gaining wind of her personal relationship with one of the most affluent gangsters in Miami. That was a Pandora's Box that needed to stay tightly closed.

Finally entering into the vast warehouse, she heard the sound of voices their soft tones echoing in the cavernous space. Gathering her faculties, she began to make her way to the epicenter of the crime, reaching into her pocket to slip the mag-lite out. Clicking it, she shined it downward, watching her step as she progressed further into the madness. Along the way, she found smudges and various pools of blood among the boxes and crates, giving her a broad picture of what could've possibly gone down here. As she swept the powerful beam back and forward she saw the extensive cast off and exhaled heavily. This was going to prove to be a long night.

Moving forward again, she saw them hunched over a prone form and steeled herself. From the looks of the area, someone had caught a major beating and the body was definitely going to be evidence of that. Calling out to the duo as so not to startle them, she stopped suddenly, a item catching her attention, "Hey guys. Any ID on the body yet?"

At the sound of her voice Tim lifted his head and glanced to Alexx a small smirk on his face. He'd known Calleigh for four years before she was promoted and as such, he felt a strong camaraderie with her. They'd been through a lot together, and he cared for her more than he was comfortable with but he reconciled those feelings a long time ago. It had become obvious that she wasn't the least bit interested and even though that stung, he realized he would rather want her friendship instead of nothing at all.

Watching as she focused on something, he laughed calling out to her, "You were dispatched almost an hour ago, Lieutenant. Get caught up in something?"

Knowing his good natured tendency to test her patience- and control- she frowned, her attention solely on the item before her. Placing the kit on the floor beside her, Calleigh slowly lowered into a crouching position and snapped open her kit, extracting a pair of gloves. Slipping them on with ease, she then reached for the item and smirked, recognizing it easily. Lifting it to the light, she explored every angle and then reached for her bag. In a matter of seconds, her dry mood was lifting with ease.

"Found a casing and it's none of your business, Speedle," she quipped as she prepared an evidence envelope. Arching her brow, she asked, "Shouldn't you be focused on our victim instead of my lack of a personal life?"

Tim traded looks with Alexx and shook his head, "Lack of a personal life my ass. Just admit it, Cal; you were bumping uglies with some random club kid." Alexx's attempt to stave an outburst of laughter failed and she dissolved into giggles as she checked over the body. Theirs was an easy relationship, putting her in the mind of her own two children. They bickered about everything but when it was all said and done, both Calleigh and Tim would probably die for each other. It was the dynamic of a lasting friendship and one that had its attributes.

"Very mature, Speedle. Let's focus shall we?" Calleigh called back as she stood once more. Again on the move, she finally came to rest next to him and glared at him, "Are we being productive yet?"

"Says the woman who is an hour late." Gesturing with a slight nod to the body, he answered succinctly, "You followed his blood trail in. Along the way, I found some trace that could tell us where he's been. There was also trace on his body that Alexx allowed me to collect. As soon as I get it in the Mass Spec, we'll know exactly what we're working with.

Finding an odd marking on the body, Alexx's laughter dwindled and her brow arched, placing her tools down and reaching to swipe at Tim's arm, "I think we're on the right track. I believe that I've just found a latent print on his neck."

Gathering his camera, Tim began to take pictures of the area as Calleigh prepared to dust it. When it was outlined cleanly, he smirked, "A very good start. That's a full print. Let's just hope it's in AFIS."

"We can check it outside," Calleigh remarked as the scene started to come alive. Numerous footfalls could be heard along with several voices one she recognized easily. The towering Texan had become one of Calleigh's closest friends and a well respected colleague. She wouldn't take anything for Sergeant Tripp. When Tim stood with her, she nodded toward the door and then headed for the approaching man, her smile growing, "Tripp glad you could make it. As you can see, we've got our hands full. Can you start by canvassing the area?"

Frank nodded, giving a short glance to the corpse, wincing at the destructive nature of his demise, "Poor bastard got it coming and going. Is that an exit wound, Alexx?"

Nodding, Alexx pointed to the temple, "Yes, and a very nasty one at that. Whoever this was wasn't playing around in the least bit. He obviously pissed off the wrong person."

"How much you want to bet that wrong person is Horatio Caine? This is his warehouse and he is known for doing stupid shit like this. It's like he thinks he can't be caught with his hand in the candy jar."

The mention of his name caused Calleigh to shiver slightly and glanced down at the body. If he had anything to do with this, he was going to have to stand for it, no matter how she felt about him. She recovered quickly and caught Frank's fleeting glance hopeful that he hadn't suspected anything. She had to make a hasty departure before he honed in on her.

"Tim and I are going to check the prints in the Hummer. The rest of the team will be along shortly to collect the remaining evidence." She was in her element now, the errant thoughts of Horatio dissipating under her stern tone of authority, "Alexx, I'll meet up with you for the post on our victim. Frank; let's look into who this guy could've been. If Caine's mixed up in this, it would be to our benefit to round him up tonight."

"And here I thought my night was going to be dull and boring. Just let me know when to go rain on Caine's parade, I'll do so with a smile on my face." Frank exhaled heavily at the thought of the red head and frowned, "What I can't understand, Calleigh is why leave your dirty work around? What is Caine's grip?"

Remembering the words he uttered before he left in a haze of distrust, Calleigh turned her gaze on the body and then focused back on him, "I don't know but I have a feeling that if we don't do something about this quick, we're going to have many more of these scenes."

Frank gave her a solemn nod before she turned and moved toward the exit, her eyes centering on the Hummer. Tim was already there, imputing the print, his gaze concentrated. Calleigh believed that he more than anyone else on the team wanted Caine dead to his rights. She couldn't quite pin point where the intensity came from but it put Calleigh on alert. Now, more than ever, she couldn't afford for her secret to get out.

Approaching slowly, dread began to cloak her like an ominous dark cloud at the thought of the print being his. If he'd had anything to do with it, she would have to pursue him stringently, bring him to justice just like the rest of the criminal scum of Miami. As much as she wanted to believe that she would do the right thing, deep inside, she knew that her choice would shatter lives, mainly hers. If she didn't pursue him, her moral standing would crumble and her motive for pursuing justice would be called into question. If she did, she stood a great chance at losing out on the most loving man she'd ever encountered. At the moment, she couldn't say which way the pendulum swung.

Just as she came to a stop at Speedle's side, she heard the computer chime and looked to him expectantly, "So…what do we have?"

Turning the monitor toward her, Speedle grinned wildly, "It seems as Mr. Caine's just brought himself a night with us in holding. I'll call Tripp to issue the warrant…"

Calleigh's blood ran cold at the results and still in a daze, her eyes fixed to the cold blues that she'd found passion in for years. She reached to stave Speedle's action by placing a hand on his arm, concentrating on not gripping him in a panic. Finally able to pull her anxious gaze from the monitor she faced him completely, "Ah…give me an hour, Tim. If I haven't gotten anything in an hour, call Frank and get him to issue the warrant." At Speedle's quizzical expression she expounded quietly, "I have some contacts I can get in touch with to see if they know of Caine's whereabouts. It's a good chance that he's gone into hiding."

Speedle frowned and shook his head, his brow arching slightly, "Hiding? That's just not Caine's style, Calleigh. You know as well as I do that Caine doesn't do hiding well. He's out there, right now. We need to catch him before he catches wind."

Panic seized at her and she worked to maintain her tone, "Just an hour, Speed. It's all I ask." She could see the hesitation in his eyes but disregarded it and continued on, "I'll call you in an hour, hopefully with some good news."

"Good news would be Horatio Caine serving the remaining years of his pathetic life in a 6x9," but if we can get him into custody tonight, I'll settle for that."

The glee in Speedle's voice disturbed Calleigh greatly and instead of reacting she simply walked away, "An hour, Speedle." Not waiting for a reply, she moved with determination toward the door of the Hummer just as he slammed the hatchback down. Slipping in, she turned the engine and gunned it once before peeling out of the parking lot. She had only one hour to find Horatio and get the information she needed from him before Miami's finest came knocking on his door. Something was telling her that this was not going to end well.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is now Rated M for violence, sexual situations and language. Please be advised...**

**Chapter Three**

The incessant yet dull thud of the baseline of the music served nothing but to annoy him, his visage a mask of anger and irritation. Still ruminating over how they parted ways, Horatio had attempted to distance himself from the unfolding of events that would most certainly thrust him right into the gathering maelstrom. He knew exactly what had gone down at his warehouse; that thought along with the thoughts of Calleigh had placed him on this razor sharp edge he now found himself on. He was never one for running with his tail between his legs but he needed a buffer, which is why he chose to come to the club instead of looking for trouble. As it was, he only needed to be slightly provoked into action and he found himself stirring for a fight. He needed something to take his mind off of cyclone that was threatening to engulf him and while he'd enjoyed women, they were not an option. Since his relationship with Calleigh had turned a corner, he couldn't fathom having another. No one could top her and he wasn't the least bit interested in breaking her heart more than he had to. With no other option, he'd taken to ordering drinks, hoping to drown the rage that coursed through him now.

Staring out into the club, he watched the sea of bodies as they intertwined as if lured by the promise of debauchery. The rhythmic movement gave the atmosphere an erotic charge and he suddenly wished Calleigh was here with him. It was at this very club they met five years ago and since then, his life had never been the same. Before her, he had no qualms about whom or what he was and how he dealt with his business. Now with her in the picture, he had to take certain precautions to survive. Once it got out that he was dating a cop the target would not only be on him but also on her and that wouldn't do. Even now as he thought about the inherent danger of her involvement, Horatio felt a murderous rage mix with the fury he already held and growled. If anyone sought to harm her he would take great pleasure in exacting his revenge in the bloodiest, most painful way possible and disregard it as if he were watching paint dry. There were very few things that he loved in this world and Calleigh was one of them. Someone would have to be seriously damaged to even harbor the thought.

Taking a sip of his drink, Horatio glanced to see the door to the VIP room opening slowly and frowned. Before ascending the stairs to the room, he remembered specifically that he asked for the room to remain off limits. Doing this would ensure that no one would get hurt, considering the dangerous mood he was in. Rising to his feet slowly, he placed the drink down and pulled the Sig Saur effortlessly from the holster situated on his back, and aimed it directly at his intruder.

Rolling his head on his shoulders he thought angrily, _Now this is what happens when people choose not to listen…_

His finger caressed the trigger and he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Silence filtered into the room as the music stopped and Horatio tightened his grip on the gun, determined to teach yet another lesson. Just before he squeezed the trigger the sight of the familiar mane of gold came into view and he lowered his weapon in disbelief. As she turned to him, the anger instantly dissipated and he actually smiled as he approached her, despite noticing the hardened expression on her face.

Eyeing his approach, Calleigh absently placed her hand on her service weapon, catching a glimpse of confusion in his eyes. He wouldn't be expecting her but she knew exactly where he was would be and as this was extremely important, she wasted no time with him.

Arching her brow, she sighed, "I guess this answers my question tenfold. You only drink when you're bothered."A slither of compassion surged through her at the sight of him and approached slowly, gesturing toward the gun, "Put it away, Horatio. We have to talk."

Regarding the weapon absently, he blinked and then frowned, his voice soft, "Am I going to need a lawyer, Lieutenant?"

"It all depends on what you say to me in the next two minutes." Even though her heart went out to him it didn't take away the sense of duty that she held to find a murderer. Her stone demeanor chipped when he lifted his eyes to her and smiled warmly, giving her no other option than to return the smile. The complexity of their relationship kept her in constant turmoil; while she needed justice, she also needed him. She could tell that he was troubled and the more she stared at him, the more she wanted to take him into her arms and hold him.

In the silence that descended between them, Horatio understood her role here and gestured to the couch as he slipped his weapon back into its hiding place. When she sat he noticed keenly that she positioned herself turned away from him, something she only did when she was in full fledge cop mode.

Running a hand through his hair, he chuckled, "You're here about the warehouse."

Determined to keep her emotions out of this she nodded, hoping that her voice wouldn't betray her intentions, "Horatio, the body that was found there…Did you know this person?" She knew she was toeing a dangerous line by even questioning him but in the interest of saving them both, she needed to be prepared.

"Calleigh…don't ask questions …"

Anger filled her completely at his early attempt to derail her and she exploded, standing to hover over him, "Don't give me that bullshit line, Horatio! Was this someone who was easily disposed of, thrown away when he didn't meet your expectations?"

His silence and dull expression furthered her rage and she bent over him, her voice full of rancor, "You smug bastard. You killed this man. You fucking killed this man and now you act as if you couldn't be bothered! What is it going to take to get you to wake the fuck up, Caine?" The thought of the consequences coursed through her like an acid river, eating at her resolve, yet she spoke passionately "Don't you realize that you can…you _will _be tried, convicted, and sentenced to death, Horatio? Don't you care?"

The intensity shook Horatio to his very core and he looked to her, feeling the familiar stirrings. Her passion had superseded the fear and anger she had when she arrived, leaving her now vulnerable. A wicked thought surfaced and he grinned up at her, no doubt testing the thin ice he was about to skate out on. Still the same he maintained the indifferent attitude as he stood up, squaring his sights with her.

"I didn't kill anyone, Calleigh." Stepping closer, he got a good look at the fire in her eyes and fought to contain his glee knowing that he stood at a precipice. Even though she was pissed at him, he'd been with her long enough to know the signals. This confrontation was eating at her stern will power and as he reached to caress her cheek, he saw the all too familiar glint in her eyes. She may have come on official business, but it was about to take a back seat.

Calleigh could feel the tension building between them and knew she was powerless to stop it. One look into his arresting blue eyes and she was lost completely. She needed a resolution to the current crisis but as he approached her more, she hesitantly realized that her needs were more important at this very moment. The sexual charge between them was palpable, undeniable, and more powerful than she'd ever imagined.

Still yet, she attempted reasoning even as her body began to respond to his proximity, "They're going to have a warrant in hand and ready to execute in less than an hour, Horatio." Glaring at him, she spat, "Take something seriously, Horatio. Take _this_ seriously!"

Horatio's touch drifted from her cheek to her chest, smiling as he placed his palm on the exposed skin. The heat wafting from her was enough to burn right through him but as his eyes met hers in a knowing glance, he knew that the only thing awaiting him was pleasure. He unbuttoned her silk shirt swiftly and exposed her to him completely. The music began to thump again, the wild bass line fueling his actions and his desires.

The slight hint of color drew his eyes away from her and he smirked as he palmed her luscious breasts, thumbing her rapidly hardening nipples, "I take _this_ seriously, Calleigh. _Us_…" Stepping closer to her, he slipped his hand into the cup of the bra, his rough, calloused skin making contact with the soft and supple skin of her breasts. Caressing her pebbling tip gently, he leaned to whisper in her ear, "We're going to take care of these problems in order, Calleigh. From greatest to least."

His touch sent sparks of electricity through her and the warm flush of her arousal pooled in between her legs as her breath hitched in her throat. The next steps were easily understood and she followed them willingly, her defiant glare morphing into a more sensual smirk. It was no surprise to her when he took her lips almost violently, the passion exploding between them. In her head, she counted the steps in their all too familiar dance as he followed through with action.

Before she knew it, she was planted against the wall of the VIP room, her breasts spilling out over her bra as he worked her trousers down. The heat of the moment was upon them and all sensibility went out the window. The lust warred with her patience and she writhed under his skillful touch wanting him to touch her deeper.

"Horatio…now!" she panted just as he slipped a cool digit between her folds. His deft manipulation of her sex calmed her ire only to fire her lust and she bucked against his hand, aching for more friction. She hated that sometimes he could be such a tease.

Witnessing her unraveling under his guided touch, he grinned and added a finger, thrusting into her hard, "Temper temper, Calleigh. Don't you know that good things come to those who wait?"

His teasing tone bit at her and she groused, "You're gonna make me beg for it, aren't you, Caine?"

Slowing his rhythm, he extracted his fingers only to feed himself into her, mounting her with ease. At their joining, a small cry of ecstasy left her lips as he thrust hard into her, setting a slow pace. Her nails bit at his back, even through the material of his suit coat as he maintained the slow tempo, knowing it would prick at her sensual need.

"Let's give it the old college try, shall we?" he asked as he sped up minutely. With each skillful stroke into her body, he could feel it respond to him, her sex pulsating greedily. She needed this more than he thought and since he was unable to deny her anything, he was going to give her the best yet.

Powering through her, Horatio could feel his own release clawing for the surface being egged along by her coaxing inner walls. She was so wet with need that he slipped in and out of her in smooth, uninterrupted strokes. He felt as if he couldn't get any deeper inside of her, burying himself completely within her heat. The way she met his thrusts enticed him to rock into her even harder, bringing a sensual cry to her lips. They were on a crescendo, the relative motion building until they both reached their peak.

In an explosion of both sounds and bodies, they came together, the air filled with their expressions of love. As they slowed to a merely gliding pace, Horatio reached to move her hair out of her face and smiled, lovingly, "I'll go with you, Calleigh on one condition."

Lost in the afterglow of their spontaneous sex, Calleigh nodded absently, "Anything, Horatio."

Horatio chuckled deviously and warned, "You probably shouldn't have said that. My condition is that you be in there with me."

Time stood still for a moment and Calleigh's brow knit at his request. There was no way she could be in there with him, especially after a round of phenomenal sex. She was essentially opening herself up to failure if she accompanied him into the questioning.

"Horatio, I can't. I'll be putting everything on the line," Calleigh exasperated. She looked to him, pleading for understanding, "I walk in there now, with you, and they're going to peg me. They're going to know."

"You assume that you're working with rocket scientists, Cal. Those two bumbling idiots aren't that perceptive." With some of his erection remaining, he stroked into her wet heat with ease and whispered, "Come…with me, Calleigh."

Calleigh's eyes closed at the utter bliss he was about to give her once more and conceded willingly, "I'll…come, Horatio."

Starting a frenetic pace, Horatio grinned victoriously as he bit out, "Good. Then you're going to accompany me to the police department. As for right now, we're going to finish the business at hand."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Checking his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, Speedle glanced to the door then to Tripp, his expression denoting his annoyance. Calleigh's insistence on an hour to gather Caine seemed like a good idea at the time; the southern blond was well known for her ability to pull from impossible resources. As the hands ticked against them, however, he was starting to wonder if she was on a wild goose chase. At times, Caine could be very hard to place and she could waste the entire night in her attempts to find him. As it was, they were on a strict schedule; the more time that passed without action increased the odds of Caine walking from this. With his fingerprints discovered on the victim found in his warehouse, the elusive red head was finally cornered and now they stood to lose the advantage they had gained. It was understandable how the present situation sat ill with him.

Drumming his fingers on the table, Tripp exhaled heavily and knit his brow, his anger beginning to pick at his resolve. He had the upmost respect for Calleigh but this play was turning out to be detrimental. He was ready to get the warrant and go in guns blazing but he couldn't make a move without knowing Duquesne's intentions. Her instincts were dead on and if she thought that waiting was the best solution, then he would wait but this was getting ridiculous. It had been almost two hours now and not a word from her. Each second that passed increased their chances of losing the only leverage they had against Caine.

"Have you heard from her, Speedle?" he asked, his tone holding a hard edge. Every person that passed by the interrogation room garnered his attention and served only to annoy him even more when it wasn't the one he wanted to see. Getting up swiftly, he began to pace feeling like a caged lion, "She of all people knows how important time is in a case like this. Caine's going to squirm his way out of this."

"Not if I can help it, Tripp. If she's not back in fifteen minutes, we're going to run with the warrant. We've got enough to get us in his house, maybe we can find the gun to match the casing found in the warehouse." Even though the victim had been brutally beaten, the shot to the temple had done the deed and if they could match the casing with his gun, Caine's freewheeling lifestyle would come to a decisive halt. There was no way that Horatio Caine would skate free.

"Yeah, the only thing holding us back is Cal. What could be taking her so long?" Just as the question left his lips, he looked to see her striding down the hall with the familiar red head in tow. Scrutinizing her expression, Frank could easily tell that her little jaunt had been problematic. Her eyes were fixed in a cold glare that directly contrasted with the giddiness that the older man wore, her rigid gait telling of her annoyance. Frank surmised that Caine probably tried to talk his way out of his trip to the PD which only served to piss the southern beauty off even more. If there was one thing he knew about Calleigh, it was her stringent sense of duty. Nothing would stand in front of her quest for justice, not even a coy red haired criminal.

Opening the door for her, Tripp gave her a tight smirk as he regarded Caine with disdain, "Did he give you any trouble, Cal?"

Coming to rest at Tripp's side and watching as Caine entered and took a seat, she exhaled and rolled her eyes, "He tried to talk his way out of it but I made him see it my way." Setting her gaze on him, she tried mightily to keep up the ruse, the images of the past couple of hours screaming through her mind. Despite the intense heat that still wafted from her, she had a job to do, "I figure we've got about fifteen minutes before he calls for a lawyer, so we better make it good. Do we have everything?"

Frank glanced to Speedle as the younger man took a seat and nodded, "Speed's got everything ready to go. The ME's report is in there along with the results from the mass spec. What we have, we're going to have to run with."

"Let's hope it is good enough," Calleigh responded wearily. Attempting to keep up the ruse of hating Horatio had become a detriment to her sensibility. Sometimes, she wished she could come clean but that would ruin everything she worked hard for, including her relationship with Horatio.

As Calleigh chatted with the burly Texan, Horatio smirked at the dark haired CSI as he sat in front of him and shook his head minutely, "Ah…I think you're about to be tossed, hot shot. Isn't that right, Lieutenant?"

Hearing his comment, Calleigh sighed and looked to Speedle, her stern expression easing slightly. She promised Horatio that she would sit in on his questioning despite having little to do with the evidence recovered. Speedle had been there from the start and his knowledge of the crime scene and the evidence would've given them the upper hand. For a slight moment, Calleigh wondered if that was Horatio's ploy all along.

Steeling her emotions, she answered quietly, "I'll be sitting in on the questioning, Speed." Catching the victorious gleam in Horatio's cool blue eyes, she found herself hating the fact that she loved him so much. That hatred didn't last as she focused on Speed, "I know some of the evidence and you've got the full report in here, right?"

Dumbfounded, Speedle answered, "Yeah, but Cal, you've had literally no contact with the evidence. Wouldn't it be better for me to question him?"

Unwilling to get into a battle of wills with her trace analyst, especially in the presence of a suspect, Calleigh put her hand up to stave any more questions, "I'm questioning him, Speed and that's final, understood?"

Grousing at Caine, he answered, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, then let's get this started before Mr. Caine here gets wise," Calleigh remarked pointedly. She glanced to him briefly, irritated that even in the face of potential culpability; he still wore that devilish grin that she couldn't resist. When their eyes met for a brief second, Calleigh resisted the urge to act on what came naturally with him, instead averting her gaze quickly. He was getting to her and he didn't even have to say a word. Bringing up the steel façade once more, she bit out, "Let's get moving on this."

"Now, now Lieutenant Duquesne," a deep voice taunted from the direction of the threshold, "you wouldn't be attempting to question my client without his counsel present…would you?" Rick Stetler chuckled as he glided into the room, pausing beside her to remark lowly, "that's a low move, even for you, Lieutenant. You know the proper procedure."

Calleigh's heart dropped at the presence of Horatio's smarmy lawyer, the rage beginning to steadily build. She'd only left Horatio's side for the ride to the police department; he could've easily called his lawyer in transit. She had been a fool to believe that Horatio would come on his own recognizance. Still the same, she remained firm as she cut her eyes to the towering man, "I didn't realize that Mr. Caine had called you, Mr. Stetler. As always, you're most welcomed to join us."

Stetler smirked grimly and then moved to sit beside Caine, placing his brief case on the table in front of him, "Yes, well as gracious as you are, Lieutenant, I don't believe we're going to be here very long. What you have against my client is very circumstantial. So much so, that I can't believe that you'd drag my client out of his bed to question him at such a late hour." Regarding t the young CSI dismissively, he arched his brow, "Perhaps you should teach your lab rats to come to mommy before throwing a hissy fit."

Before he knew it, Speed had moved toward the lawyer at a bristling pace, his fury evident in his eyes, "We've got your client dead to his rights, Stetler! He's going down for this one and nothing you can say can get him off the hook!"

Rick watched passively as both the tall Texan and the uniform held the young man back, laughing lightly, "And you call discovering a fingerprint on the victim as dead to his rights?"

Struggling against his captors, Speed allowed his disdain for the red head to cloak his sensibilities and bellowed, "_His_ fingerprint! Caine handled the victim before killing him!"

Stepping in, Calleigh could feel the situation spiraling out of her control, a fact that didn't sit well with her in the least bit. Biting back the insurmountable rage that threatened to spill over, she addressed Speedle harshly, "Stand down, Detective! I'll handle this!"

"Handle this? He's going to fucking walk, Cal!"

"Detective Speedle! Enough!" Calleigh responded, the fury pushing at her boundaries. Centering her gaze on him, she spoke stiffly, "I'm going to handle this, Detective. Now if you don't want to be reprimanded, I suggest you walk. _Now_."

Tim stared at her in disbelief, his attempts to free himself from the two men waning with each second. He didn't understand her reasoning, how she could remain unaffected when it seemed that their best opportunity- their _only_ opportunity – was about to be squandered. As her gaze hardened, he gave up the struggle completely, snatching himself out of the grasps of the uniform and Tripp, shooting Caine a defiant glare, "I know you did this, you sick son of a bitch. We might not get you tonight, but you're going to slip up somewhere, and we're going to be right there to pick your pathetic ass up. That's a promise."

Clapping his hands, Horatio laughed and shook his head, the sarcasm in his tone heavy even as his voice remained smooth ,"Excellent performance, Speedle. Your best work yet as a matter of fact. Maybe when you shake that hard on for me, then you can think straight."

"Fuck you, Caine."

Horatio's grin grew as he arched his brow, knowing that prodding the young detective was showing a decreased level of maturity. Despite that fact, he continued simply because it felt good, "Dream about that often, Speed?"

That was it.

In a flurry of action, Speed swiftly approached Caine and swung his fist, connecting cleanly with the older man's mouth, knocking him out of the chair. Before he could get another hit off, he felt two pairs of hands pull at him and then thrust him against the wall of the room roughly. The fury was overwhelming as he struggled against them, "That's just a taste of what you'll be getting, asshole. You're going down for this!"

"SPEED!" Calleigh bellowed as she stood pushed him back, "ENOUGH!" She quickly glanced to Stetler as he helped his client up and exhaled heavily, "I apologize for my CSI's outburst, Mr. Stetler."

"Apologize all you want, he's about to give up his badge. I'm sure Mr. Caine is going to press charges against him for assault, conduct unbecoming, and for just being a roundabout asshole."

Horatio stood up and smoothed out his suit, absently rubbing the back of his hand against his lip, tasting his blood. Placing his hand out to stave his overzealous lawyer, he responded calmly, "No, I won't be pressing charges, Rick. Just let him go."

"Horatio…I-…"

"Let him go," Horatio interrupted, directing his stoned gaze to Rick. When the taller man backed down, he grinned, feeling the pull of his busted lip, "I admire the passion that Detective Speedle has- it is character building." Approaching the dark haired man, he nodded, "You got a good one in, Speed, and I'll give you that. Remember this moment; it's the last time you'll ever touch me again. Got it?"

"Is that a threat, Caine?" Speedle asked as Tripp and the uniform moved to cage him in. Staring down the elusive criminal, he snarled, "Are you threatening a police officer?"

"No," Horatio answered, holding his steely gaze, "it's just a promise. Merely a promise."

The tension was palpable in the room and only Calleigh had the gumption to break it. Glaring at Tim, she gestured to the door, "Take a hike, Speedle. I'll deal with you later." Perceiving the shock in his expression, Calleigh exhaled heavily, hating the position she was in. Even as she stared down one of her closest friends, she still worried about Horatio.

"I can't believe this. He's going to get out of this…"

"Be lucky that Mr. Caine has decided not to take you to task about your juvenile outburst, Speed," she responded, her voice carrying a deadly tone. This was destined to happen, she could see with each case regarding Caine that Speedle was hurtling toward a precipice, knowing that his quick temper would get the best of him. It was true, he should've been counting his blessings that he wasn't about to lose his career over an emotional tirade but at the same time, Calleigh could understand fully. The frustration ran deeply when they faced a dead end.

Softening her voice, she sighed, "Tim, we're going to get to the bottom of this, I promise. Why don't you go home and relax? We'll deal with this tomorrow, okay?"

"Can we get this moving, or are we going to be subjected to more violence?" Stetler called as he took a seat back at the table.

Calleigh glanced over her shoulder and then retained her gaze on Speed, her eyes relaxing, "Tomorrow, Tim. Okay?"

Tim could see the conflict in her eyes clearly and then made the conscious decision to lessen the burden by simply nodding, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Take it easy, Speed. I've got this."

"I sure hope so, Calleigh. Cause from where I'm standing, we're about to lose this case," Tim responded as he shot a glare toward Caine. With his rage quelled, he just shook his head, "Don't let him get away with it, Calleigh."

"I'll do what I can, Tim. We have to work with what we have." Seeing the impatience in Stetler's gaze she exhaled heavily. Her job just got a little harder.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Clearly, she was in over her head. Once the situation had been completely defused, Calleigh sat down in front of the two men, taking a moment to peruse the particulars of the case. As she read the case file, the doubts began to seep into her consciousness. What Stetler had said was true; everything that they had was circumstantial and could easily be refuted in court. It was her task-and burden- to make this work with what they had. Doing that entailed that she had to sit in front of her lover and his oblivious lawyer and take him to task about his involvement in a murder, a murder that could take him away from her forever. The mere thought of the pressure that was building against her manifested itself and coiled about her tightly.

An expected silence filled the room as Calleigh gathered her thoughts, her eyes closed. If she mistook one step, the formal interview would be over and they'd be back to square one. As much as it pained her, she was going to have to delve past the love she held for the tall red head and get to the truth, a truth that she feared she wouldn't like. Perceiving Stetler's impatience, Calleigh opened her eyes slowly and attempted to balance her focus between the two men. She knew if she focused solely on Horatio, her bias would skewer the intent of this interview. Already, she was treading thin ice; her personal involvement with a suspect would easily have this case thrown and her career flushed. At this very moment, she wondered if that outcome was more appealing than being subjected to so much turmoil and deception.

_No_, she mentally chastised as she flipped the file back open, _I'm after the truth, and I'm going to get it_.

Clearing her throat, her eyes followed her surprisingly steady hands as they slid a photograph toward the duo, her voice firm, "Mr. Caine, can you identify the man in this photograph? He was found in your warehouse tonight beaten and with a bullet wound to his temple."

Caine watched intently as Calleigh attempted to bring herself back from the brink of chaos, feeling ,briefly, a pang of guilt. He had constantly put her in this position with his lifestyle, yet, as much as he couldn't stand to see her suffering, he could not deny who he was. His life had been one bad decision after another, his fate already solidified. He wished he could be something more for her, to make her proud of having him on her arm but he knew that was foolish wishful thinking. She couldn't boast about her happiness, couldn't take him to any of her functions, and couldn't be seen with him. Their life together was cloaked in deception and conflict and he suddenly began to question his part in it. He knew he should've left her alone five years ago but she'd become addictive after they first made love and leaving her was simply out of the question. There was no way he could relinquish her and that thought angered him deeply.

Focusing now on the photograph in front of him, Horatio picked it up and stared at it, the realization coming to him slowly. He had expected a body to be at his warehouse, that was the truth, but this wasn't the one. Instead, the dead visage of his most trusted friend stared back at him, chastising him. Someone had framed him and was sending him a message, a message he read loud and clear.

Attempting indifference, he merely shrugged, "I know him. His name is Max Winters…he was close a friend of mine." The slight pause, he feared, gave both his lawyer and his lover a glimpse into his vulnerability but yet he continued by stating plainly, "I didn't kill him."

Again, a strained silence encased the room as Calleigh honed in on his apparent weakness, her tone becoming increasingly strong. "_Your_ fingerprint was found on his body, Mr. Caine. He was found in _your _warehouse and I'm willing to bet once we get the ballistics back on that casing, we're going to be able to place a gun in _your_ hand." His expression and silence was confirming her fears and it angered her even more and she went in for the kill, "I can have you tested for gunshot residue, Mr. Caine, and then we'll see how circumstantial this is."

"All you can come up with is gunshot residue?" Stetler questioned as he glanced between his client and the southern beauty. For a time, he thought that the cop and the criminal were together but he soon pushed that idea aside. There was no way that Horatio would risk involving himself with the police, despite the inherent beauty of the Lieutenant that even captivated him. Surely, Horatio was thinking with more than just his lustful desires. Arching his brow at her, he asked, "Just how convincing is gunshot residue if there is no presence of it?"

"He could've washed his hands; I'll give you that, Mr. Stetler. There are other ways to test for it." Centering her deadly gaze on Horatio, she continued, a mirthless smirk riding her lips, "We have all kinds of neat little tests we can do to get what we want. It's what we do best. That's what stupid criminals fail to realize."

Horatio could hear the conviction in her voice and averted his eyes, his own shrinking. All of the ego and bravado he displayed earlier was gone and in place of it, regret surfaced. Max was nothing but a bystander in his life, his only misguided step was having Horatio for a friend. He'd done nothing to have garnered retaliation. Max had been killed for no good reason at all- except that he was associated with him.

"I didn't kill him," he repeated. He didn't have the nerve to look her in the eye for fear of revealing more of his vulnerable state to her. He could hear the determination in her voice, the quest for truth and justice now overwhelming any loyalty she would have for him. Both the thought of her disgust and the revelation of loss ate at him and suddenly, he felt the need to leave.

"Well, we can't naturally take your word for it, now can we, Mr. Caine?" Her dangerous tone surprised even her but she continued, "My next move is to get a warrant for your home and anywhere else your little devious mind can think up to hide evidence. Believe me, Horatio; if you've done this and we find any evidence of it, you're done."

Flinging the picture back at her, he steeled himself, knowing that despite the emotional exposure, Calleigh had nothing to pin him with, "So, you have my fingerprint on his body and a bullet that you can't even trace back to me. Sounds like a solid case there, Lieutenant. Rick…I think it's time to go."

Taking the hint, Rick cleared his throat and addressed her sternly, "If you have nothing else, Lieutenant…"

Calleigh could feel this slipping away and decided against all logical thinking to appeal to his emotions, "This isn't who you'd thought it would be, is it, Horatio? This is someone you cared about, someone who meant a lot to you, right? If you didn't kill him, then help me. Help me find out who did."

"Lieutenant, the issue at stake here is my client's involvement. We've clearly shown that what you have cannot place him at the warehouse or killing this young man." Standing swiftly, he nodded to Horatio, "Until you have hard evidence against my client, you're going to have to square with the fact that he's walking out of here a free man. Come on, Horatio."

As the two men stood, she again attempted to appeal to him, seeing the turmoil swimming in his reflective blue eyes. She moved to stop his forward movement by grasping his arm, "Horatio, please. If ever there was a time to do what was right, it's right now."

"Horatio…" Stetler warned pointedly. He was intrigued by their interaction and resolved himself to ask about it later, away from prying eyes and listening ears.

Ignoring his lawyer, Horatio responded, "I didn't kill him and now, you have to let me go."

Standing in awe of his refusal, she did let him go and promised, "We'll have a warrant in an hour."

"Then I'll make sure to have a pot of coffee for you," he bit back sarcastically. "Otherwise, I'm leaving." Moving away from her swiftly, Horatio felt as if he'd been punched in the gut, the sting of her disapproval and her threat eating at him. It felt keenly that they both had turned a decidedly sharp corner and nothing was going to be the same.

"You leave me no choice, Horatio." With that, she gathered the file and left the two men, her heart splintering into thousands of pieces. He had regrettably taken for granted her intense need for the truth and had yet to understand the breadth of determination in the quest for it.

Not yet.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The darkness was the perfect cover for her. Within it she could cloak her true emotions, hide within the shadows that now seemed to follow her constantly. The night had quickly become hell for her; despite spending the first few hours within his loving embrace, Calleigh now found herself staring down the barrel of a loaded gun. Horatio was being investigated for murder and that posed a big problem for them both. Neither one of them particularly needed the shine of a spotlight on their relationship but that is what she was now facing. There was no way to tell what he had in his house; she could remember taking a few pictures with him and the likelihood of finding evidence of her in his home was slight but still present. She was forced to hope that he hadn't been as careless as to have anything linking them together just lying about but when it came down to it, she just didn't know. She could imagine the fallout if she was found among his personal trappings. Not only would she lose her badge but also her dignity. She would forever be branded as some common criminal's mistress, deriding everything she'd ever worked for. That was something she could not have.

Waiting for Tripp to arrive with the warrant was the worst thirty minutes she'd ever lived through. In those thirty minutes, she played the devil's advocate, attempting to lessen the blow of an impending revelation. If their relationship was found out, she would have no choice but to resign and face the music. After that, she thought wistfully, she could always return back to Louisiana and regroup. Pursuing justice ran through her blood, it was her sustaining life force and if she was shamed into giving that up, she didn't know what she would do. As she daydreamed about how this all could fall down on her, she was aware fully that she hadn't considered a life with Horatio. Even though she loved him more than the air in her lungs, she wondered if she could forgive him- or herself for that matter-for acting irrationally. The blame was equal; just like him, she had the choice to walk away and instead of relying on logic, Calleigh allowed her heart to lead her decision. Faced with the possibility of her life imploding right before her very eyes, she couldn't say for certain that she regretted any moment she spent with him. Continuing a life with him, however, was still questionable.

Checking her watch, Calleigh frowned, shifting her gaze to his home before a pair of headlights grabbed her attention. Knowing that it was Tripp, she unbuckled her seat belt and got out, closing the door swiftly. Again her eyes swept over the neatly manicured grounds of his estate, remembering with ease, the few times he did entertain her here. On those days, he gave his crew the entire day off, fool heartedly putting him at risk. Calleigh wasn't naive; she knew the way this game played and the players. At any moment, Horatio could be attacked by a rival gang or an overzealous associate. Yet he decidedly chose to disregard his safety when she was around. That alone proved to Calleigh his devotion to her and solidified the commitment between them. He was willing to put his life on the line for her and as she strode to meet Tripp, it seemed the very same was true for her. She reconciled within herself that she would do anything to keep their relationship out of the public eye.

Steeling herself for the inevitable, Calleigh came to rest in front of Tripp, eying the warrant that he now presented proudly. Her heart began to throb against her chest, her adrenaline spiking. Once she and Tripp presented the warrant he would have no choice but to vacate the premises so they could execute it. As the radio cars began to arrive in droves, she bit her lip, hoping she could sustain the ruse. Her very life depended on it.

Watching as the uniforms gathered, she gave Tripp a light smile and gestured toward the stately home, "You didn't have too much trouble getting it, did you, Frank? Caine is known for his well placed contributions to the community."

Frank nodded and glanced up at the home, answering, "Yeah, it took some wrangling but I was able to get the judge to sign off on it. It's all encompassing, so we might be here a while."

"Well, I believe Mr. Caine said that he would have a pot of coffee for us. Let's go see if it's ready, shall we?" The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable but it was also a cloak for the anxiety she was experiencing. She could only hope that this would go off without a hitch. Flanked by several uniforms and Tripp, she made her way to his door, making sure her badge was in full view. She didn't want him to misunderstand why she was there although the added presence would immediate dispel such mistake.

At the door, she traded glances with Tripp before knocking and standing back waiting for the door to open. Hearing the locks being thrown, Calleigh instinctively placed her hand on her side arm, readying for the unexpected. She didn't believe that Horatio would make trouble for them but she couldn't be entirely too sure of that. Trust had quickly become an issue between them.

The light flooded the portico and she stood back as the door opened slowly to reveal Caine and his lawyer, the both of them looking alert. Calleigh studied Horatio, seeing instantly past the façade he erected. She could tell that the news of his friend's brutal death was playing on his sensibilities and he was struggling to remain in control. Among the obvious hints of grief, there ran a concurrent flow of retribution, making his once warm blue eyes ice cold. The killer instinct that she refused to acknowledge was very evident and it shook her to the core.

At the risk of losing herself to her brief analysis of Horatio's state of mind, she broke her gaze with him and turned to Tripp, steadying her voice as much as she could, "As promised, Mr. Caine, we have a warrant." Watching as Stetler snatched it out of Tripp's hands, she continued, facing Horatio's hardening gaze once more, "You'll find that the warrant is clean and all encompassing. We ask that you and Mr. Caine vacate the home to allow us to execute it."

Horatio centered his gaze on her as Stetler read the warrant and gave her a mirthless smile. His temperament had changed drastically in the span of time it took them to reach his home and he was in no mood for mind games. Someone was stepping on his toes and he was itching to give a return volley but first he had to navigate this bullshit run. Despite her beguiling beauty, Calleigh was the enemy right now, an enemy that stood in his way. It was in both of their best interests not to be around each other for the duration of this search and he could see that she recognize that fact fully.

"Horatio, the warrant's good. We have to leave."

Horatio acknowledged with a small nod and addressed Calleigh harshly, "Have at it, Lieutenant. I trust you'll find everything you're looking for. Any damage done to my property is coming right out of your little county checks."

The edge to his voice threw Calleigh completely and she blinked, momentarily stunned into silence. As he pushed through them, she side stepped them, the pain of his dismissive tone spearing at her. Yes, she had her moments with him but he knew it was a part of their ruse, a role she played. This wasn't role playing between them now, the deadened tone was real and suddenly, Calleigh felt completely alone.

/Twisted/

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on between you and the Lieutenant, or am I supposed to just guess at it?" Stetler asked, turning to him fully.

After allowing the police to enter the home, the two men stood in the corner of the vast portico, watching as various uniforms and investigators traversed his doorstep, the constant foot traffic mind numbing. Stetler had made sure that most of the incriminating evidence was stowed away but he understood the probability of them finding something, especially when they were so keen on his client's guilt. As he studied the red head, he saw something unnerving within his cool gaze and suddenly felt the pull of doubt himself. Clearly, Horatio was guilty of something, of what he didn't know. It was imperative however, that he come completely clean before the authorities found anything. The best possible defense in this situation was to mount a clear offense and to do that, Stetler needed full disclosure.

At his silence, he exhaled heavily and shook his head, gesturing toward the home, "You realize that there is a great possibility that they are going to find something in there, Horatio. If there's impropriety on the part of the Lieutenant, then we can use that to our advantage."

Horatio's glare settled on the taller man as he bit out, "I will not do anything more to harm her. This is my mess; I'm going to get out of it my way. Once this is done, I'm going to have to have a word with my friends on Star Island. I have a feeling I know who killed Max. They did it to get my attention…well consider me properly notified."

Stetler knew far too well that tone of voice and moved to counter his preponderance, hoping to disuade him from his murderous thoughts, "Horatio, perhaps you need to lay low for a while, let all of this heat dwindle. I would advise…stringently advise against making any moves against Giancarlo. He wants to pull you out, to force your hand. Don't give him the chance, Horatio. You've got a good thing going here."

The mention of his nemesis' name incited raw rage and Horatio clenched his fist in order to stave the inevitable action. For years, the bad blood between him and Giancarlo Reyes had spilled over into the streets of Miami, claiming many lives of both the innocent and the guilty. Giancarlo had arrived in Miami almost twenty years ago on a freedom run from Cuba, intent on having his piece of the American pie. When it was almost certain that he was bound for menial work, he shifted his attention to the one thing he knew he was an expert at: hustling. With the determination, killer intuition, and a foreboding presence, Giancarlo had made it on the streets quickly and moved up the ranks of a local street gang at a rapid pace. Suddenly, it was ten years later and he was in position to call the shots, putting him directly in Horatio's crossfire. Miami wasn't big enough for the both of them and several years and corpses later, they were still at it, fighting for the ultimate goal: to own Miami outright.

Fighting to control his fury, Horatio dismissed the notion with a wave, "Giancarlo has his coming, Rick. He's going for those who I care for, and there are not many more of those people left. I can't allow him to hurt the ones I love. It's got to stop."

"I agree fully, I'm just saying, wait it out for a minute, Horatio. The ultimate goal here is to stay out of the grave and a 6 x 9. Understand?"

"I got it, Rick."

"Good," Stetler responded, content that he may have gotten through to him. Leaning back against the rail, he crossed his arms as he watched the uniforms milling about passively. He shook his head in disbelief and mumbled, "Your county tax dollars at work. This is a joke; they're not going to find anything in there."

"As much as this is true, it's a necessary evil," Horatio answered quietly. He remembered the hurt in her eyes at his dismissal and exhaled heavily, wishing he could take it back. He was a ball of nerves, itching for retribution. Unfortunately, she was collateral damage. Once all of this was done and the dust settled, he would make it up to her, take her away from all of this and spend his time loving her. Right now, he needed her more than ever, the question was- did she need the same?

"So," Stetler started quietly, "You and the Lieutenant…"

"Are none of your business, Stetler," Horatio replied sharply.

Instantly knowing the defensive tone, Stetler laughed and scratched at his temple, "I hope she's worth it."

"She worth it and then some, Rick. I love her."

Stunned by his admission, Stetler met his gaze and saw the truth in his eyes. In all the years in his service to the tall red head, he never heard him verbally proclaim his love for anything and now suddenly, he was putting it all on the line. This was going to prove to be a difficult situation to navigate.

"Well, you know, if it gets out that you're in love with Lieutenant Duquesne, there's going to be some serious repercussions and not only legally. You're going to have to watch not only your back but hers as well. You just gave Giancarlo your only liability and we both know he won't stop until he's destroyed everything you've ever cared about."

"I'm not going to give him the chance, Rick. I won't give him the chance." It was a promise that he made to himself every second he was in Calleigh's presence and one he sought to keep. Before he saw her harmed by another man's hand, he would die in the attempt to prevent. It would do Giancarlo well to understand that fact.

/Twisted/

Hours of searching his home yielded a cache of guns and questionable documents but nothing speaking directly to his involvement with her. That was a fact that Calleigh was grateful for and as she and Tripp made way to his bedroom- the last room to be searched- she was delighted that this was almost done. She wanted nothing more than to retreat into the confines of her home to regroup and ponder on the situation as it was laid out. The evidence would be tested and it remained to be seen if he would be held liable for Max Winter's death but for right now, Calleigh felt as if she dodged the bullet. Content with the fact that he rarely spent much time in his bedroom, Calleigh wasn't worried about what she could find behind the solid oak door.

Opening the door and staring into the vast room, her mind immediately traveled back to the few passionate nights she'd spent under those very same silk sheets. At the beginning of their relationship, she relished the moment she could slip out of her designated role as protector of Miami and simply be Calleigh. He encouraged her to shed the responsibility and in turn, he focused all of his attention on her, giving her the gift of anonymity. Deep within his loving embrace, she found herself alive with emotions and sensations she never even knew existed. Even when they found out about each other, she still enjoyed knowing that she could come to him and he'd whisked her away from it and do it without leaving the city limits. It was that she sought to protect with all of her being.

As the images faded back into her memory, she exhaled lightly and smiled at Tripp, "Well, let's get this done. I hardly imagine we're going to find anything in here but stranger things have happened."

Unenthused with the thought of going through the man's personal belongings, Tripp grimaced and took a step in after her, gazing around. The opulence of the room- or even the house for that matter- seemed ill fitted for the red head. It was as if he were attempting to maintain a status that was a far cry from what he really was. Although he was a stone cold criminal, Horatio never struck Tripp as the show off type. He guessed that this was merely a façade Horatio erected to shield his true self. All the same, he would rather make short work of this and get home.

"Yeah, I can't imagine all of the women that have traversed this doorstep. I suggest you double glove," Tripp quipped with a thin grin. Pulling out his mag lite, he clicked it on and groused, "Let's get this over with."

Calleigh attempted to hide the disgust that coursed through her at the thought of other women in this room and moved about stiffly. She knew in her heart that he was faithful and true to her but she also knew what kind of circles he ran in. There was nothing stopping a woman when she saw what she wanted and Horatio was a gleaming example of what most women craved. He was fiercely loyal, loving, protective, and it didn't hurt that he was devilishly handsome. With just one look into his arresting blue eyes, he could put a woman on her knees. She knew all too well the results of that.

Starting at the neatly made bed, she pulled the silk sheets back and then placed her kit down. Kneeling to crack it open, she pulled out the protective eye gear and the UV lamp, calling out to Tripp, "Hit the lights for me, Frank."

When the room went dark, she switched on the lamp and swept it across the linen slowly, satisfied that nothing out of the ordinary was present. Done with her sweep, she pushed the orange glasses up on her head and switched off the lamp, "Alright Frank, thanks. There seems to be no presence of bodily fluids on the bed, I'm going to check his closet for anything."

Frank watched Calleigh put her tools away and smirked, "Well, I guess that leaves me the nightstand drawers. If I find anything, I'll give you a holler." With a wave, he sent Calleigh along and then started for the first drawer on the right side of the bed, pulling it open to find it nearly empty. Pushing through the pens and blank note pads, he shook his head and moved to the other one, quickly. Snatching it open, he found it filled mostly with pictures.

Dumping it on the bed, he shifted through the photographs and found a clip, shaking his head as he held it up, "Interesting to have in a night stand." Just as he looked down, a photograph caught his attention and he picked it up, his heart nearly leaping in his throat. On the picture Calleigh was seen at a crime scene, smiling brilliantly. Immediately questions rose as to why he would have her picture among his trappings and he glanced toward the closet, calling out to her.

"Calleigh, I've got something you need to see!"

At the urgency in his voice, Calleigh emerged from the closet and quickly made her way over to him. Seeing the clip on the bed, she frowned and then arched her brow, "Interesting thing to have in your nightstand."

"Said the same thing, but that's not why I called you out here. I found this in there as well." Handing her the picture, he watched as the color drained from her face and shifted his weight, "It's a picture of you, Calleigh. I think Caine's painting a target on you."

Lost in her own image, Calleigh's heart pounded against her chest. She hadn't known that he had a picture of her at a crime scene but she did know the motive of it being among his belongings. Silence pervaded over her and her brow knit as she turned it over, seeing her name and the date neatly – _lovingly_- written in his script. Things had just gotten that much more complicated.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Frank had had enough. The long hours of the day had finally culminated into this one moment, the frustration of hitting roadblock after roadblock with Caine was about to manifest and in the worst possible way. Something clicked within him when he found the picture of Calleigh; he would've been nonplussed to have found anything in that drawer but to see her brilliant smile among his trappings pulled at his last reserves. With each measured step he took he could feel the binds of control snapping, his intended target awaiting him on the portico. It was one thing to engage in criminal misbehavior on the streets of Miami, an entirely different story to threaten one of his own and Calleigh at that. He didn't know if it was the innocence conveyed in her smile or the fact that she was solely doing her job, the only thing he knew was that he needed answers. If those answers didn't meet his approval…well he figured it was going to be just that much longer of a night.

He waited for Calleigh to pack up her kit and helped her with the evidence, his eyes continuing to drift toward the picture that had now been included, knowing that the moment he saw the tall red head, he was liable to explode. Even though they were walking a precariously tight rope, Frank couldn't help the desire to inflict serious pain on Caine. His glib demeanor had ruffled his feathers on more than one occasion; the perceived threat to Calleigh's life was merely the icing on the cake.

As they walked together, he barely heard Calleigh as she attempted small talk, unable to focus on the words that seemed to come out at a rapid pace. Her expression at the revelation of her picture in his nightstand drawer had brought about a response that had at first confused Tripp. For a brief second he could've sworn he saw panic in her eyes but he wrote that off as a natural response for someone who just found out that she was an object of obsession for a notorious gangster. She _should've_ been panicked. Despite Caine's quiet public persona, Tripp knew all too well the flip side of that coin. Caine could be exacting, calculating, and ruthless; too many of their cases bore the brutality of Caine's signature. He refused to allow Calleigh to fall victim to Caine's lure.

When Calleigh fell silent, he snapped himself out of his stupor and focused on the path ahead of them, the front door coming into view. Glancing over to Calleigh, he could see that same panic again in her eyes, realizing that his determination could've been readily seen on his stoned expression. Tripp didn't suffer fools lightly and many of his closest friends and colleagues knew that. If Frank had delved into a contemplative silence, good money said that the outcome would be less than pleasant.

To assuage her anxiety, he spoke, attempting to deflect the anger that was stewing, "What were you saying, Calleigh?"

Calleigh could see something brewing behind his eyes and feared for the worst as they steadily approached the door. She wasn't expecting to find anything to link them together and what could've been perceived as an innocent picture in most situations was now being considered a threat. Briefly, she had felt warmth suffuse over her; the fact that he had a picture of her despite their promise to keep that type of evidence out of the reach of the public endeared him to her even more. As romantic as his defiance was, however, she now had to spin a believable tale. Horatio wasn't planning on killing her, he merely wanted to have her around when she couldn't be there physically…didn't he?

The spark of doubt irritated her slightly as she countered Frank's question with her own, "Are you okay, Frank? You look troubled."

Gritting his teeth as the doors opened and he came into view, Frank replied stiffly, "Yeah, I'm alright, Cal." The slick smile on the red head did nothing to quell the fire that simmered within him and he exhaled heavily to hold fast to the last cord of control he had, "I'm…I'm just tired. I'll be glad when this is all done."

Seeing the two emerge from the direction of his bedroom, Horatio smiled and approached them the annoyance bubbling at the surface. He'd been subjected to their intrusion for too long, putting a dent in his desires to take care of business. Gesturing with a nod as he came to rest in front of them, he asked sarcastically, "So… I take it you didn't find another body in there…or evidence of misbehaving, huh? That has to hurt for you big guy, doesn't it? To have spent so much time on something as fruitless as this search instead of going home to your pathetic life has to really blow, right?"

Frank glanced away from Caine in the attempts to quell the fire as it began to lick at him furiously, hoping that the older man's lawyer would see it fit to extract his client from an impending explosion. Unfortunately, that did not happen and Frank slowly bent to put the box with the evidence in it down on the floor, taking up the photograph in his hands. With exceedingly blind precision, Frank took up Caine by his lapels and thrust him against the wall, allowing the rage to spill out. He could hear the voices of the lawyer and the lieutenant behind him as they tried to pry him off but didn't give either of them credence. He'd had enough of the cheap shots and the witty quips. Now was a time for action.

"Why did you have a picture of Lieutenant Duquesne in your possession? Are you planning something, you sick son of a bitch?" Shoving him against the wall, Frank demanded, "Are you!"

Wincing at the impact of his head against the wall, Horatio opened his eyes and focused on the picture that had now been thrust in his face. It was true, he had been watching her when they weren't together and he happened upon a perfect opportunity to have something of her. It was strictly forbidden between them but he couldn't help himself and now, it was being skewered as something dirty. Catching Calleigh's frantic expression, he knew he had to play it off.

Smirking, he asked, "It's a crime to have a picture of someone now? Might as well hook me up now, I've got scads more, Sergeant." Chuckling, he glanced at the picture again and admonished, "It is a beautiful picture, isn't it. It's just the right lighting to highlight all the good things."

"Definitely not the answer," Frank bit out as he pulled him closer only to thrust him against the wall again. He was tiring of this game and promised himself he was going to get some answers- no matter what the cost. Applying pressure against his throat, he asked again, his voice now delving into a dead calm, "Are you attempting Lieutenant Duquesne's life? You better come up with a better answer than what you just gave me, jackass."

Struggling to breathe, Horatio pushed against the burly Texan, gaining little leeway. He knew that if he didn't get him off of him quickly, the likelihood of him getting out of this alive was decreasing steadily. Shaking his head, he managed to strain out a single word, "No…"

"Then why do you have a picture of her in your nightstand, Caine?"

"Release…me…" Caine demanded even as the black spots began to pepper his vision. He could hear both Rick and Calleigh attempting to pull him off and shouted as much as he could, "RELEASE ME!"

"Not until I get some answers, Caine!" Frank bellowed back.

A frantic panic took over Calleigh as she watched Frank push him into the wall further, seeing a side of him that she'd never seen before. Generally, Frank was easy going and hard to offend but she realized that all of the frustration that was building had finally taken its toll. Even so, they couldn't risk this case on blown emotions.

"Frank, let him go," she pleaded as she pulled on his arm. Side by side she stood with Stetler and shot him a deadly glare, demanding, "Pull him, Stetler!"

"I'm trying, Duquesne! Call off your pit bull," Rick shot back. Putting his all into extracting the taller man away from his client he offered cooly, "Release him, Sergeant or risk your badge. I'll take it as far as I'll need to go to get you kicked off the force!"

"Frank, listen to him…please!" Calleigh cried, keeping her eyes on Horatio. His color began to turn a sickly purple and the effort to breathe was robbing him of his energy. Calleigh pulled on his arm more and called out again, "FRANK! Let him go or I'll have you suspended!"

Something shook Frank out of his murderous rage and he blinked as if confused. The rage slowly receded and he released him, taking a step back as the older man fell to his knees. As Calleigh rushed to his side, Frank stared at his hands, becoming quickly aware of his actions – and the potential consequences.

Looking up to see Calleigh kneeling by Caine, he arched his brow at the sight, unsure at what he was really seeing. Her hands traveled over his face almost lovingly, her worried gaze held too much emotion. Taking a step closer, he asked, "Calleigh…what's going on here?"

Stetler stepped up quickly and stood in front of Tripp, his stone gaze steadying on him, "You're looking at some serious charges, my friend. Assaulting my client with no provocation…false accusations…Really, Miami's finest is batting an thousand tonight. First your colleague and then you. Are you actively seeking to be fired, Sergeant?"

Still perplexed, Frank attempted to move toward Calleigh only to be hindered by Stetler. Finally giving up, he frowned, "I reacted…harshly."

"Damn right you have. I'm sure Mr. Caine will be more than happy to press charges," Stetler answered back coyly. His distraction was cloaking the tender moment between the Lieutenant and the gangster, something, he felt was warranted. She was important to Horatio and therefore important to him and as such he was going to do anything and everything in his power to protect them both.

Leaning into her soft touch, Horatio struggled to breathe, the air filling his lungs burning through him relentlessly. He could see the fire in the Texan's eyes, the determination to snuff his life out without remorse. It astounded him that he had that much of an effect on them, how his actions brought about the worst out of honorable men.

Slowly coming to a realization that he had inadvertently provoked the officer, he shook his head and gasped, "Get up, Calleigh. Get up."

Calleigh's brow knit in equal parts confusion and anger, shaking her head emphatically, "No, Horatio. I need to make sure that you're okay. You may need to go to the hospital…"

"I don't need to go…to the hospital," he responded as he put a hand on hers, staving her gentle strokes. He relished her touch but did not seek to put her in a position she couldn't explain, instead squeezing her hand gently, "I'm fine. Please….get up."

Immediately, Calleigh understood fully. In her haste to attend to him she'd forgotten completely where she was. Several eyes had now gravitated toward them and the silence that cloaked the environment was steadily becoming heavy with anticipation. Something was amiss with the scene before them and Calleigh felt the heat of the spotlight upon them.

Standing slowly she smoothed herself out and then reached with her hand to help Horatio to his feet, attempting to strike any emotion from her voice, "Mr. Caine, are you okay?"

Horatio came to his feet slowly and then attempted balance as he readjusted the collar and smoothed his suit out. Eyeing Tripp, he cleared his throat, disregarding the burn the action brought about, centering his deadly gaze on him, "I let your friend Speedle slide but this isn't your lucky night, Sergeant. I'm filing a formal complaint for police brutality. I hope you've gotten the best years out of the PD; tonight's going to be your last night wearing that badge."

Calleigh's expression gave evidence of her shock, fully expecting Horatio to turn the other cheek- just as he had done with Speedle. Taking a step toward Horatio she inclined her head, "I apologize for Sergeant Tripp's hasty action, Mr. Caine. I'm sure it doesn't have to come to this."

Horatio kept his gaze from her, knowing that he would relent in his determination. Already the pleading tone in her voice was wearing on him but he steeled himself and bit out, "I've had enough of the rough housing the police department obviously thinks I deserve. I let it go with Speed but I cannot let this go." Finally having the strength to look to her, he added pointedly, arching his brow, "How else will you ever learn from your costly mistakes?"

Taken aback by his mocking tone, Calleigh merely stared at him unsure of who she was seeing at the moment. Yes, Horatio was a criminal but he didn't actively seek to ruffle any feathers. He was a problem solver, not a provoker.

His bravado had returned and he started past Calleigh, straightening his cuffs, "You have to slap a wayward child on the wrist every so often to let them know not to fuck with you. I think that my way of reprimand is just what the good Sergeant needs. Stetler will file the complaint in the morning." Pausing for a moment, he glanced back, "Please leave."

Left in the wake of yet another dismissal from the man she loved, Calleigh's heart sunk even more, the pang of loss echoing as she watched him walk away. Change swirled about her, threatening to toss her within the tempest of an oncoming storm of chance and circumstance. The falsity of perceived control slipped away from her and the reality of her dilemma was made very clear. Her life was unraveling right before her very eyes and she was becoming powerless to stop it.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The calming sounds of the Atlantic hitting the shores lulled her away from the frantic chaos that her evening had become. In just a matter of hours she'd traversed a vast expanse of emotions and all of them stemmed from Horatio. The beginning of her evening couldn't have been better; spending hour upon hour within his loving embrace had convinced her that what she was doing was worth all the headaches and the deception. The way he touched her incited an unquenchable passion, a passion she feared that without him would never be tamed. So she held on to the illusion that their love would stand the test of their individual lives. How wrong she was. She realized now that there was no way their relationship could survive the inevitable but she never fathomed that it would be this traumatic. His cold dismissal still clung to her, practically erasing any semblance of the heated passion that was the hallmark of their love. Even now, hours removed from the debacle, she could still hear the dissonance in his voice. Desperation suffused through her at the thought of losing him and left her desolate. After all that was said and done, however, she reconciled those feelings and admitted to herself that she loved him more than her own life and would do anything to keep him.

"Would you?" she asked herself aloud as she turned more to the open window allowing the coolness of the sea breeze to filter over her. Normally, taking her usual perch in the vast bay window that faced the sea gave her consolation. No matter how horrific the day had been, she could forget them within seconds of taking her place, staring out into the vastness of the ocean. It gave her perspective in that despite the perfect chaos of her life, she wasn't alone in it. Envisioning the world past the shoreline instilled within her the hope that someday, she would be able to walk away from it all. She hinged her hopes on that no matter what befell her, that if it she got in too deep, there would be a way out of it and she could take a step out of it and begin anew. Suddenly, that wasn't sounding like such a bad idea.

Arching her brow, she chuckled and lifted the glass to her eyes and watched the red liquid as it splashed against the walls of the glass, deepening her preponderance. As it was, she was facing not only the daunting task of keeping Horatio out of the crosshairs of the police department, but also keeping their relationship out of the public view. He had exacerbated the problem by having a picture of her in his possession, bringing about questions that she could not feasibly answer at the moment. Among other things, she had to consider the fallout of Tripp's assault on Horatio and run an effective offense. With these two issues tugging her in different directions, Calleigh wondered facetiously how she retained her sanity. Both placed her directly in the position she didn't want to be and as she sipped slowly on the wine, she realized that she couldn't run away from this. She was going to have to face it head on.

Placing the glass down, Calleigh took in a deep breath and released it, wrapping her arms around her knees tightly and resting her head on them, attempting to rest her mind. Before she could face tomorrow, she had to gather her senses, sort them out and face some truths. Could she really just walk away from her life completely or would five years of his love trump logic? How would she face her team when they found out she had been carrying on an illicit love affair with a known criminal? She found herself seriously considering throwing caution to the wind and absconding into the night with Horatio- if he still wanted her- leaving the comfort of a world she knew. True, it would be a drastic change of pace to be on the run but she reconciled that if she was with him, it made it worth it. She only hoped that he still felt the same, especially after tonight's events. The glare in his eyes was unmistakable; he had only one goal at the moment and Calleigh feared that it wasn't to maintain their relationship. Her heart sunk at this revelation and as she took down the last of the wine she affirmed within herself that no matter what, she wouldn't falter.

After almost an hour of staring out into the darkened waters of the Atlantic, she felt as if she was sufficiently wound down and gave serious thought to attempting to get a few hours of rest. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she knew she was in for the fight of her life. It would pay to be ready for anything.

Just as she was about to retire to her bedroom, a faint knock issued from her front door and she stopped in her tracks, the confusion running rampant. For a second, she considered that it might have been Horatio but remembering his steely glare as he left them canceled that thought altogether. No, it wouldn't be Horatio.

Tentatively taking a step toward the door, she stopped at the desk in the hall and opened it quietly, taking out the spare nine millimeter. As a lieutenant in one of the country's best crime labs, she could never be too careful. She'd put away many a criminal, all of whom vowed some sort of retribution. While she never gave credence to their threats, she wasn't foolish enough to think that it couldn't happen. If they ever showed up on her doorstep, she would be more than ready to entertain them.

The knock persisted and she slipped the safety off, slowly making her way to the door. At this hour, she wasn't expecting anyone, pitifully regarding her choice of attire. Anticipating a night alone, she forwent her usual, instead enveloping herself within one of Horatio's button up shirts, the scent of his cologne permeating through the fibers. Her small stature was no match for the shirt and as such, it effectively swallowed her. Only stopping mid thigh, the exposure coupled with the soft caress of the material gave her the sensation of being within his embrace.

Each step brought her closer to the door and as she slowly chambered a round, she called out, "Who is it?" Silence was the response given and she went on full alert, raising her weapon to eye level, steadily approaching and readjusting her grip. Keeping the lights off, she peeked out of the sheers to see who it was rolling her eyes as a familiar set of eyes met hers.

Switching on the porch light, she threw the locks in tandem and pulled the door open, her voice less than enthused at his late night visit. Relinquishing her death grip on her gun, she exhaled heavily and asked irritably, "Do you realize what time it is? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Giving her a slight grin, Speed answered, "I should be asking you the same questions, Calleigh. You've had a long night- what with going from sleeping with Caine to investigating him for murder; it would seem you'd be exhausted."

Staring at him in shock, Calleigh felt her heart constrict and her ability to breath leaving her.

Speed knew- he knew.

At her shell shocked reaction, Speed had his confirmation of what was going on between the good lieutenant and the criminal and exhaled heavily. He had his suspicions but didn't want to give them any leeway; Calleigh had been a staunch pursuer of justice- how she could've ever gotten involved with the likes of Caine was beyond him. Now standing in the face of that truth, he could see it for what it really was. Calleigh had the misfortune of falling in love with the wrong guy. He now sought understanding.

Glancing past her and gesturing to the door, he asked, "Are you going to let me in, or are we going to just stand out here and stare at each other?"

His glib tone threw her completely and she blinked back her disbelief, her brow furrowing. _He knows_, she thought frantically, _he knows and he's going to milk it for what it's worth_. Standing aside, she gestured with the weapon in her hand, her voice void of any feeling, "Come on in, Tim."

As Speed entered, he glanced down at her weapon and chuckled shaking his head, "The risks we take, huh? You can put it away, Calleigh. I'm not here to hurt you."

Regarding the weapon in her hand she continued to stare at it before looking up at him, watching as he started for the living room, the confusion riding her tone, "Then why _are_you here, Tim?"

Stopping in mid stride, Speed turned to her and shook his head, smiling warmly. Despite his inability to understand her choice, and his underlying fury, what remained was the fact that she was a friend. Loyalty ran deep for him and to his dismay blinded him completely. As much as he wanted to hate Calleigh for what she'd done, he simply couldn't. Their friendship ran deeper than that…much deeper.

Coming to rest in front of her, he gazed at her and asked simply, "Do you love him?"

"More than anything," she replied firmly.

"More than your career? More than your life?"

"More than _anything_," she repeated. The silence that ran between them was filled with tension and she broke his gaze to glance at the floor, feeling the control slipping from her grasp. At last, someone had found out her terrible secret and all she could do now is watch as it exploded in front of her. Swiping at a tear that formed and dropped quickly, she added, "You can't tell your heart who to love, Tim. I tried…I tried so hard to let him go, and I simply couldn't do it. I don't expect you to understand…"

"I understand more than you think, Calleigh." Reaching for her weapon he took it from her and placed it on the table beside them, taking her hand in his. Squeezing it, he exhaled and searched for the words that he'd practiced on the way realizing that he could only speak from the heart. Lifting his hand to move a strand of hair away from her eyes, he sighed lightly, "As much as I hate the fact that you and Caine are lovers, you are my friend Calleigh and friends stick together."

Shocked at his willingness to understand, Calleigh asked quizzically, "You're okay with this? After everything Horatio's done- what he stands for?"

"I said I understood it, Cal, not that I'm okay with it. This is a serious problem that you have and I figured that the more people you had on your side the better off you'd be." His smile dwindled and his eyes lost their warmth as he issued a stern warning, "If you allow him to walk on something he's obviously guilty of, Calleigh, I'll turn you in…the both of you."

"But you believe that he's guilty of killing Max Winters," Calleigh reminded him tersely. Taking his hand away from her face, she arched her brow in a challenge, "Should I relinquish my badge to you now?"

"No, that won't be necessary, Calleigh. I happen to believe that he didn't kill Max Winters. I took another look at the evidence that we had and started in on what was coming in. Caine has an infestation problem…He's got rats in his own back yard, rats who are willing to serve him up to Reyes. I found several prints on the guns that were found in his personal stash, a stash that no one else would have access to. Prints that don't belong to him."

The thought of Horatio in danger sent a chill down her spine and she averted her eyes, the fear taking hold. Someone was about to make a move from the inside and Horatio had no idea. Moving into action, she left his touch and started for her room, hearing him call out to her.

"Calleigh! Where are you going?"

Stopping only briefly, she turned to him and explained, "I have to warn him, Speed. He's hell bent on retribution and he's going to find it. He could be walking into a trap!"

Moving to catch her by her arm, he countered, "You shouldn't get involved with it, Calleigh. I only told you that to give you a heads up. No matter what you do, it's going to go down. Reyes and Caine are on a collision course with each other."

"More of a reason why I have to warn him, Speed!" Snatching herself out of his grasp, she felt him try again and turned on him, swinging her fist sending the startled man to the ground. Standing over him, she explained pointedly, "I can't lose him, Speed and I won't. If I can do something to stop this, I am." Extending her hand, she asked, "Are you with me or not?"

Regarding her extended hand, Tim held his jaw and grumbled, "This is what I get for getting involved." When she helped him up, he grimaced and shook his head, "Damn Calleigh, did you have to hit me?"

Allowing a small smirk to rise, she answered flippantly, "Never deter a southern woman from her goal." Peering at his jaw, she added, "Don't worry, it's not going to bruise. Give me a minute to get ready…"

Before he could respond she was gone and he suddenly questioned his role in all of this. This had the potential to blow up in all of their faces and destroy lives in the process.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'd like to thank my beta, Lieutenant Caine for his feedback and assistance in presenting a chapter worthy of my readers. Thank you so much for your assistance!**

**Chapter Nine**

The car glided as if it were traveling on air, the steady but quiet hum of the engine the only sound between them. The late hour assured them no interruptions in traffic or otherwise, the deserted streets of Miami conceding to the wills of the early morning hours. Far from the glow of Ocean Boulevard, Miami resembled a ghost town; the locals knew that the night belonged to the underbelly of the thriving metropolis and knew fully to retreat behind the safety of their locked homes, minimizing the risks of becoming another victim to the streets. At this hour, Horatio functioned at his fullest capacity. He preferred to operate without the distraction of too many witnesses that came in the form of nosey tourists' intent on soaking up the sun. The cover of darkness gave him confidence and sharpened his focus, something he was relying on heavily for what he was about to do. He ached for retribution for Max's death and his determination would not allow him to rest until he found it. On his life, he was going to rectify the problem of Giancarlo Reyes before he escalated in his attempts to destroy him through his weaknesses. At the moment, Horatio recognized fully that the one weakness that remained was Calleigh and he wasn't entirely sure that Reyes hadn't found out about their relationship. It simply wasn't a risk he was willing to take. He had to strike first.

Brought out of his musings by a gentle touch, Horatio glanced to the passenger seat and exhaled heavily, regarding her concerned expression with a slight nod. Years of loyalty and surviving one hell after another had confirmed her allegiance to him on more than one occasion. Many often questioned his decision to make a woman his second in command but to Horatio, the choice of Natalia Boa Vista was a no brainer. Dangerously misperceived, Natalia possessed a cold and calculating mind hidden under the guise of the warmth of her alluring chocolate brown eyes, giving her a certain advantage over most. Where men used their brawn to overpower, Natalia merely had to smile. Her beguiling beauty was disarming, the mischievous glint in her eyes cloaking the cold deception that ran through her veins like hot lava. If he hadn't known her intimately, Horatio would've been reticent to trust her. A true enigma, no one would ever see her coming and that was exactly what Horatio was counting on. Her abilities far exceeded just her physical beauty; she was proficient in hand to hand combat and any firearm known to man. To take her beauty for granted was the first and last mistake anyone would ever make. She was fierce in every sense of the word, and Horatio wouldn't trade his friendship with her for anything in the world.

"You want to tell me why you pulled me out of the best sleep I've gotten in years, H?" she asked quietly, her tone revealing a small smile. In the years she'd known the red head, she'd been privy to what most would crave – to know the man that resided beneath the cold exterior. Time and circumstance had, just like for her, skewered his perception of life. Like anyone, they both had the same chance to walk the straight and narrow but they both quickly found that survival on the mean streets predicated on smarts, not good morals.

Arching her brow, she waited for him to answer and then shook her head, a small chuckle leaving her lips, "So…we're going to play the silent game. Am I supposed to figure this out for myself, then?" Again, silence. Turning to face him completely, Natalia frowned as she shifted her glance to the window and then back to him, "What are you up to, Horatio?"

Her questions hadn't gone unheard and with every word spoken, he gripped the wheel, his thoughts stringently focused on what lain ahead. Of course, he was going to tell her what was going down but he first had to gather himself. If it was one thing that Natalia despised more than being ignored it was walking into a situation cold. Chancing a glance toward her, he knew he was courting her wrath but he had to temper his words. So many emotions were swirling within him and he had to be mindful of what he divulged. Natalia only knew the black and white of the situation; Calleigh was a cop and cops did not engage in illicit love affairs with the criminal element. As much as he trusted Nat, he knew she wouldn't understand. Her loyalties, and he feared, her feelings would blind her. The situation was precarious which is why he had to tread lightly.

After a moment longer of tense silence, Horatio gripped the wheel and formed the words, willing them to come, ever hopeful that his voice would not betray the conflict that resided deeply within him. Clearing his throat, he spoke quietly, "I know this seems…crazy, Nat, but there's business to attend to. I've called the crew together and they should be there. You couldn't imagine how hard it was to get Ryan up and going…"

Crossing her arms about her chest, Natalia exhaled heavily, "You're stalling, H, something big is about to happen, isn't it?"

Horatio chuckled at her ability to see through his bullshit and relaxed more, trusting the relationship that they had. Reaching to scratch his forehead he relented, "Max is dead, Nat. He was found this evening at the warehouse. Reyes…is responsible."

The shock registered only for a second before Natalia narrowed her gaze at him, "Why didn't you call me, Horatio? We could've had this done by now…"

"I didn't call because I was busy…"

"Busy with your mystery woman?" Nat asked bitingly. Realizing her tone, she amended quickly, "Sorry, H but this seems shot from the hip. Max is killed and you spend your evening just…what? He didn't mean anything to you? Is that how you feel about all of us, H?"

Offended by even the insinuation of the lack of compassion of her words, Horatio exploded, "Max meant the world to me; you of all people should know that, Natalia! You all mean the world to me, you're…you're my family!" Shooting her deadly glare, he bit out, "After all we've been through and you question my loyalty to my family?"

Natalia knew she had rattled his cage and brought her accusatory tone down, slipping a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she turned to face the windshield more, "I'm sorry, Horatio. I know how much family means to you but can you blame me? Lately it seems like you're not all here. You go off on your own; you don't call to check in…everything you do is in the shadows now."

"It's how we live our lives, Natalia."

"Yeah, but it's not how _we _do things, Horatio," she countered defensively. Casting a forlorn gaze to him, she added, "I never had to guess with you. What's changed? What are you hiding?"

Lapsing into a thoughtful silence, Horatio stared out into the inky darkness that he drove headlong into. Natalia was right; his relationship with Calleigh was skewering his path of life and his focus. He was a fool to think that she would be able to snatch him from the nefarious clutches of the street life he so willingly immersed himself within. The truth was staring him in the face; the problem was if he was ready to acknowledge it.

Feeling her silent prodding, he finally answered, "I've been distracted, but no longer, Nat. Max paid the price for me and now I'm going to rectify this situation. Reyes is the problem and we're going to solve it. Tonight."

Natalia could hear the staunch determination in his voice and absently brushed her hand against the firearm that was nestled just within her jacket pocket. Business was now the focus and as he drove more, she could see clearly that whatever was distracting his perspective had been dismissed. The coldness that she'd seen in his eyes when dispatching his troubles was now evident and she shivered slightly, knowing that this was only the beginning. Horatio wouldn't stop until his job was done. She suddenly had pity for Reyes for he truly did not know what was coming.

Little did the two of them know, the same was about to befall them as well.

/Twisted/

Rounding the corner of the darkened pier, Calleigh shut her lights off completely and brought the vehicle to a complete stop, killing the engine. Her calls to Horatio had gone unanswered and that only furthered her anxiety. As dire as the situation was, however, she could not afford to go into this blindly. She had to be smart and focused. Her life hinged on the outcome of what was about to go down.

With only minutes to spare, they found their perch, able to see the entire expanse of the warehouse. Despite the yellow crime scene tape that crisscrossed the building, several cars pulled up and emptied out, the darkened figures disregarding the boundaries. Some were left behind to move the cars and instead of the lights coming on as she thought they would have, the warehouse remained ensconced within the deceptive darkness. Something just wasn't right and as she sat back and exhaled heavily, the knot of anxiety in her gut tightened perceptibly. There was no way of knowing that Horatio was about to be hit, but she couldn't take the chances, not when his life was at stake. She'd long confirmed that her relationship was worth more than anything to her and she was going to do anything and everything to preserve it- including watching his back.

"How do you know who's who, Cal?" Tim asked as he stared at the darkened warehouse. His voice shattered the anxious silence that had filtered between them and as he looked to her, he shook his head and sighed, seeing the fear etched upon her face. Reaching to touch her, he reminded her, "Breathe, Calleigh. You're going to be no good to him if you fall to pieces, you know that."

Breaking her gaze with the warehouse, she regarded him with a small smile, "I know…it's just that I can't help thinking that this is wrong. If these were Caine's men, they wouldn't be sneaking into the place. I have a feeling that Horatio's walking into a trap."

"You don't know that, Calleigh. Since when have you known criminals to play by the rules?" Shifting his gaze to the warehouse, he continued sullenly, "We're wasting our time…" The sound of Calleigh's door opening caught his attention and he frowned, "Calleigh, what are you doing? Get back in here."

Calleigh slipped out of the car gracefully and then bent to look back into the car, her tone unmistakable, "Speed, if there's a way I can warn him, I'm going to take it. Why else are we here?"

"Because you're insane, that's why, Cal." Holding her gaze, he relented after only a second longer before moving to get out, "And I'm crazy to go along with you." Standing fully and slamming the door, he watched her cross in front of the car, "You owe me big time, Cal."

"Consider it done, Speed. Now," she retorted as she came to rest next to him, "let's find Horatio and let him know that he has a rat problem." As they began to walk, Calleigh moved her hair out of her eyes, somewhat relishing the cool breeze as it blew across the Atlantic. The serenity of the night worked against her anxious energy and she found herself at odds. In order to keep herself focused, she would have to distract her mind from the numerous possibilities.

"Speed," she questioned in the attempts to break up the nerve wracking silence, "who's prints were found on those weapons? You know he has only a select few that are in his inner circle."

"Yeah, I ran them against the gamut of his known associates. You'd never guess who came up," Tim responded, turning his attention toward the towering building. He noticed movement in the shadows and heard a few voices as well as the sounds of car doors slamming. Holding his hand out to stave her forward movement, he motioned to the dumpster a few feet ahead of them as the voices grew. Placing his finger to his lips to quiet her, Tim then pushed her further in the shadows at the group moved toward them more. When they passed, Tim checked to see if the coast was clear and then stood fully in time enough to see the lights come on in the warehouse.

With his heart beating rapidly, he exasperated, "Now that was close. Calleigh…I think we may be in over our heads here."

The sound of a hammer being cocked right behind them stopped her heart and as she glanced to Tim, she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. In an attempt to address their captor, Calleigh turned slightly, raising her hands.

And then the silence shattered as gunfire filled the air.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks again to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter Ten**

"Well, well, look at who we have here," the voice taunted as he approached the duo steadily. The sounds of the gunfire continued in the warehouse and he chuckled as he shook his head, "Sounds like the boss has got everything under control in there." Gripping the butt of the gun more securely, he squarely the barrel with the back of her head and grinned mischievously, "But out here is where the catch is. I'd know that blonde hair anywhere, Lieutenant. What, you slumming it tonight?"

The pressure of the barrel at the back of her head tempered her response, Calleigh's anxiety already heighted by the sporadic volleys of gunfire that echoed in the night. She'd been too late and now, she stood a good chance in following Horatio into oblivion. It was the risk she took for love, one that she was about to pay the price for. As she glanced to Tim, she caught the disbelief in his eyes and shook her head, determined to get them out of this alive.

Shifting her weight, she spoke steadily, surprising even herself in light of the maelstrom of emotions swirling within her, "Your boss is in there, in the middle of that and you're stuck babysitting? Sounds like trust issues to me."

Grabbing her roughly, Ryan turned her around forcibly and grinned manically as he centered the gun directly at her forehead, pressing it up against her porcelain skin slightly, "To be in the predicament you're in, Blondie, you sure have a smart ass mouth." Digging the barrel into her skin more, he cocked the hammer and tilted his head as the gunfire dwindled, "I don't have any qualms with blasting your ass now, but I was told only to guard the perimeter. Once this is done, we're going to go inside and let H take care of you. You picked the wrong night to play snoop."

Tim watched the young man as he held her fast by the barrel of the gun and tensed to pounce only to hear yet another gun cock at his right temple, stopping him in his tracks. Glancing out of his peripheral vision, he saw the weapon, the delicate fingers wrapped almost lovingly around the butt of the gun. Raising his hands more, he looked to Calleigh worriedly, realizing that their chances of leaving this alive had dwindled significantly.

"Don't even think about it," Natalia bit out as she pushed the barrel into his temple more. Feeling Horatio come to her side, she asked, "What do you want me to do with Boy Wonder here, H?"

Steadying his gaze on the sight of Calleigh at gunpoint, Horatio spoke deliberately, his voice filled with tension, "Mr. Wolfe, you can drop your weapon now." Meeting her gaze, he added almost too quietly, "She's harmless."

His voice sliced through Calleigh and she closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay away. In all her efforts to save their relationship, it seemed as if it were crumbling before her very eyes. If it had been an act, it was a damned good one because Calleigh's heart shattered anew at his dismissive tone.

Dumbfounded, Ryan hesitated as he shifted his gaze between Horatio and Natalia, thoroughly confused. If the years with Horatio had taught him anything, it was to eradicate the problem without prejudice. The directive to drop his weapon was in a word…odd.

"H?" Ryan questioned as he flexed his fingers in anticipation, "are you sure?"

"Positive, Ryan. Drop the gun." Horatio left no question as to his motives and as he came to stand directly in front of her, he averted his eyes briefly before exhaling roughly, asking, "Why are you here, Lieutenant?"

The deadened tone threw her completely and for a moment, she was rendered speechless. Gone completely were the caressing tones, the warmth of his voice. As she stared at him, she saw nothing more than a cold, calculated killer and felt her stomach turn in revolt. How could she have been so stupid to think that this would work between them? They were two different people on opposite sides of life- it was inevitable that the collision was going to happen and it was going to be gruesome.

Gathering herself slightly, she attempted to quell the emotion in her voice, willing herself to look at him, "I got a tip that something was going down here tonight. Turns out I was right, wasn't I Caine?"

Silence treaded between them and Horatio smiled as he shook his head, "You don't know when to leave good enough alone, Duquesne. You should've stayed away."

She could hear the conflict in his voice and bit her lip as she felt the tears welling in her eyes. It was as if he was trying, in his own way, to distance himself from her. In his moments of weakness, Calleigh had been able to soothe his weariness by just one touch but she realized she couldn't do that here. Instead, she had to bear the brunt of his dismissal.

"I can't stay away, you know that, Horatio. I have a duty…"

"A duty that will get you killed someday," Horatio retorted almost angrily.

"A duty I will continue to uphold." Calleigh's tone had strengthened and she could feel the confidence coming back, the revelation of his true self fueling her ire. Squaring her shoulders, she arched her brow and gestured toward the building, "Doing a bit of retribution, Caine? And here I thought petty skirmishes weren't your style. Funny how I've misjudged you."

The sharp tone wasn't lost on Horatio and he smirked as a low chuckle escaped his lips. The trade in barbs was just posturing, he knew; she was lashing out blindly, not really grasping that he was truly attempting to save her life. Still the same he continued, "That's usually the first mistake, Lieutenant." Meeting her eyes, he leaned in just inches from her face, his voice desolate, "Consider this a bit of luck. Get lost."

"H! What the…" Ryan asked dumbfounded, "Are you serious, you're going to just let these two dimwits walk?"

Horatio held up his hand and kept his gaze rapt on her, noticing the light dwindling in her brilliant green eyes. He could tell that his cutting words had met its target, the strength and confidence that he so admired chased away by his insensitive words. It was a necessary evil unfortunately and for the moment, he was going to have to continue to play the part. He could only hope that she would, in time, understand his motives.

"I'm feeling very…generous this evening," Horatio replied, shifting his sights to Speedle. Silently, he moved toward him and smiled lightly, as he leaned in to whisper, "You're getting off too easy Speed." Swiftly, he threw a punch to his mid section and followed up with a strong uppercut, watching as the young man fell to the ground. Bending over his body, he bit out, "Consider your debt paid. Leave…now."

Calleigh moved quickly to Tim's side and knelt, running her hands over his doubled over body. Her brow crinkled as she asked, "Are you okay, Speed?"

Struggling for air, Tim winced as he spoke breathlessly, "I'll live… I think."

Incensed, Calleigh swung her deadly sights on Horatio's retreating form and stood gracefully moving toward him at a clipped pace. Ignoring the startled calls of both Natalia and Ryan, she reached for him and turned him around, striking his face with all her might. Rage had replaced the disbelief and it could barely be contained as she stared him down. The lack of emotion in his eyes fueled her anger more as she vowed, "Consider this your notice, Horatio. Your freewheeling days are over."

Horatio watched as Ryan and Natalia grasped her arms in an attempt to hold her back, the stinging of her touch still coursing through him. The sight of her unhinged, even in anger, pricked at his arousal and measured his thoughts as he approached her again, reaching to slip the stray strands of hair behind her ear. He was cognizant that they were watching his every move, awaiting the natural response. Instead of reacting harshly, he…smiled.

"This is _your_ notice, Lieutenant. Stay out of my way." Giving a short nod to Ryan and Natalia, he focused on Calleigh once more as they released her, "Beat it."

With his close proximity, Calleigh felt a plethora of sensations colliding with her emotions, the struggle to contain them all nearly taking her breath away. Despite his unaffected tone and his seemingly seething hatred, she still felt a flush of arousal. A hint of his cologne assaulted her and she bit the inside of her mouth to forestall the inevitable surge of sorrow that now threatened to swallow her. She would not allow him the satisfaction of seeing her cry over her broken heart reconciling that moment for when she was behind closed doors.

As the three retreated, she turned back to Tim and came to his side, kneeling once again. Watching as his eyes opened, she smiled faintly and ran her hand through his curly hair, chancing a glimpse of Horatio as he entered into the warehouse. Their eyes met for a brief second, and Calleigh felt nothing different. Instead of mere feet, it seemed as if a cavern had burst between them and the pang of loneliness suffused through her completely.

Feeling Tim's hand on her arm, she retained her focus on him and whispered, "I'm going to get you out of here, Speed."

Tim managed a smile and shook his head as he tried to get up. He could see the utter discontent in her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, Calleigh…"

"Don't, Tim. I stepped in this mess now I have to deal with it." Helping him up, she smiled more, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live. What about you? Are you okay?"

The question seemed to bind itself against her heart even more and she sighed, "That's a good question, Tim." Staring at the warehouse, she exhaled heavily and started moving; the cavern that now housed her heart pulsating with loss. For the moment, she was going to have to find a way to navigate through the pain, the memory of what was now chastising her.

TBC….


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter Eleven**

The breaking of the sun across the eastern horizon greeted him as he opened the patio doors overlooking the expanse of his property, the faint presence of fog looming over the lush, rolling greens adding to the ambiance of an early awakening. A small smile erupted from his lips as he took in a deep breath and released it slowly, relishing the serenity of the moment. His life was replete with desolation, deceit, and death; if there was a moment in which Giancarlo could lose himself within the beauty that evaded him, he was going to take it.

As of late, his feud with Caine had escalated, bringing about more sorrow and death but it was a necessary evil. Success predicated on loss; unfortunately, he was going to lose many whom he considered close confidants but it was the price to pay. To own the streets of Miami softened the blow so often dealt to both he and Caine but Giancarlo realized that he couldn't afford react to those losses. Even though his closest associates were important to him, they were no more important than the ultimate goal. He believed it was what set him and Caine apart; his determination to win at any cost differed strongly from Caine's. There was an inherent weakness and exploiting that weakness would give Giancarlo the advantage that he would need to topple Caine. He knew he would have to strike quickly.

Taking a seat in the patio chair, Giancarlo allowed his thoughts to run rampant, each aspect of his plan unfolding perfectly. Turning up the heat on Caine was only a precursor of what he had in store. Having known his adversary for some time now, Giancarlo anticipated his next move perfectly. He had known that Caine would immediately seek retribution and gather his troops in preparation, which is why he had his most valued associates lying in wait. He went to bed with the knowledge that Caine's numbers would drop considerably, and now merely awaited confirmation. As he checked his watch, his brow furrowed, a slight hint of anxiety surfacing. In his business time was a valuable commodity, one that he couldn't afford to waste. He was expecting to have heard from his point man on the mission by this time, but didn't fret over it for long. The night had been long for them all and in recognition of that fact, he was willing to let Mendoza's tardiness slide. The morning was just beginning and he was reticent to strategize without first enjoying the quiet solitude that he believed he deserved. After breakfast, he would check his contacts for updates in the situation.

The sound of the patio door opening drew his attention and he smiled as he glanced back to see Javier coming with his cup of coffee. The older man had been with Giancarlo for a number of years and he considered him one of the few that he could trust. Javier had seen many horrors in his long life, the constant reminder of the cruelty of humans keeping him in his place. He recognized easily the life he had entered with Giancarlo and as a result, he would never utter an errant word, or interject himself into Giancarlo's business. It was the way of life for him, and knew to adhere to the unwritten code without fail or else pay the price.

Receiving the cup from him, he gestured to the breathtaking vista in front of them and remarked lightly, "Seems like it's going to be a beautiful day, Javier. You think for once, it will stay beautiful?"

Matching his gaze, Javier exhaled lightly and shrugged, "This life is what we make it, Giancarlo. The beauty and peace will always be there if you choose to seek it." Turning toward him more, he asked dutifully, "Would you like to take your breakfast out on the lawn, or will the patio be sufficient?"

Giancarlo glanced at his watch once more and answered, "I'll take it here, Javier. I've got business to attend to this morning. If Mendoza shows send him to me."

"No problem, Giancarlo." Moving into action, Javier paused briefly to smirk at the younger man, "Remember what I said about choosing to seek peace, Giancarlo…"

"I remember," he answered with a slight chuckle. The chime of the doorbell interceded and he grinned heavier, "Make that two breakfasts will ya, Javier? I have a feeling that Mendoza's going to be very hungry. He's had a long night."

"Certainly, sir."

Briefly watching Javier's departure, Giancarlo returned his gaze outward, enjoying the sounds of the world waking up. After only a minute, Javier returned and Giancarlo glanced back to see that he was alone. In his hands he held a nondescript box and a confused expression, approaching Giancarlo hesitantly. Standing completely, he stared at the box and then looked to Javier for an explanation.

"Mendoza wasn't at the door?" Giancarlo asked as he turned completely to his old friend. Even though the box was plain, there was something foreboding about it. Completing the distance between them, he arched his brow, "It's pretty early for a delivery."

Javier nodded and then extended the package to him, explaining, "It was just sitting at the door when I opened it. No one was around. Giancarlo…"

Taking the package in hand, Giancarlo lifted it to his ear and listened to it, a small smile surfacing, "Well, it's not ticking, so that's a step in the right direction." Shaking it, he felt the weight shift around and chuckled, "Whatever it is, it's heavy. Let's take a look, shall we?"

Moving with Giancarlo toward the patio table, he watched with a curious expression as he placed it down gently and sunk his hand in his pocket and produced a Balisong pocket knife, flicking it open with ease. As he cut through the tape, Javier felt his heart hammering in his chest. Even if the package wasn't a bomb in disguise, there could've been a number of other destructive devices present.

Taking a step back as Giancarlo opened the flaps, he asked, "So…what is it, Giancarlo?"

Silently, Giancarlo extracted the severed head of Mendoza, staring in disbelief. A simple word was carved on the forehead and he read it aloud, huffing, "Learn." The simplicity of the directive clawed at him and he felt his resolve burning away. Javier's gasp shattered the thick silence that pervaded and Giancarlo shot a deadly glare toward the older man, his attempts to reign in his temper. Caine had deliberately crossed the line, baiting him into action.

Tempering his words, Giancarlo placed the head back in the box and instructed stiffly, "Get rid of this, Javier." As the older man took the box in hand, Giancarlo stared at the blood on his hands, the rage palpable. If it was a war that Caine wanted, it was a war he was going to get.

/Twisted /

Twisting fitfully in bed, Calleigh finally gave up on sleep and instead, burrowed herself deeply into her covers content with just the silence that surrounded her. The night from hell had finally ended and she retreated into the confines of her home in the hopes of regrouping and strategizing. She was thoroughly exhausted and for a time, sleep threatened to overcome her but the undercurrent of pain wouldn't allow her to rest. The previous twenty-four hours had been a rollercoaster of emotions; the early part of her evening had been spent in the arms of her lover, their passion reaffirming her devotion to him. It was short lived however. Over the span of four hours, the fantasy had come crashing down, and she was powerless to do anything to stop it. In only a few words, Horatio had shattered the perfect vision of their relationship, his harsh tone denoting his true intentions. Surely, she would've known that he was just using her but as she flipped her body over and stared at the ceiling, she realized that she had been unequivocally blinded by love. She'd put all of her faith in a man whose morals were questionable and his devotion predicated on how favorable the outcome would be for him. It was a hasty, stupid move- one she was paying for dearly.

"Why did I have to fall so hard," she questioned aloud as she flung her arm over her eyes. She half expected the silence to answer her and groaned deeply when none was forthcoming. Lying there, deeply entrenched in chastising thoughts, Calleigh could feel the tension coil in her body. The stress thrummed through her body like a live wire and she felt the need to move, to do something. Calleigh easily recognized this for what it was; if she could keep herself busy, she wouldn't think about him. All the energy in the world wouldn't shroud the truth of the matter: Horatio would always be lurking around in her thoughts. Surprisingly, she found that aspect somewhat comforting. Only what remained of her memories would stand as a testament to what they had and if nothing else, would also teach her a valuable lesson. No longer could she afford to allow her heart credence over her mind. The risk was just too great.

As Calleigh lay there mulling over her next move, a noise interrupted the quiet silence and she opened her eyes wide as she lifted her arm away, moving slowly. Listening intently, she stared at the door leading into the hallway, the adrenaline already pumping through her veins. She was used to facing her adversary out there on the streets but it was a different story altogether to engage them on her own territory. Her home had been her sanctuary, her way of loosening the binds of the horrors she faced daily. She would fight to the death to maintain its sanctity.

Another sound had her moving deliberately, her hand gliding across the cool sheets and under the pillow to grasp at the butt of her weapon. As her fingers curled around the cold steel, her heart thundered in her chest and she rose, extending the firearm in front of her. Now armed, she felt the confidence replacing the anxiety, strengthened by the weapon that acted more like an extension of her than just a tool. Moving methodically, she approached the door, attempting to calm herself. The worst thing she could do would be to panic. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and released it as she slowly opened her eyes. She was ready to face whatever awaited her.

Creeping through her semi darkened home, Calleigh continued to listen, the once peaceful silence now eerie. Coming to the edge of the hall, she plastered herself against the wall, the minute sounds of movement causing her to grip the butt of the gun tightly. Once again, she inhaled slowly and let it out, readying herself to strike. Quickly, she rounded the corner and extended her weapon out in front of her only to see the room empty. Another sound drew her attention toward the kitchen and instead of taking the room from her vantage point; she retraced her steps and approached from the foyer. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest as she moved swiftly but quietly into the kitchen, immediately seeing the towering shadow.

She winced as she cocked the hammer of her gun slowly, turning her lips inward on her approach. The element of surprise was what was going to win this for her; once she gave it up, the battle would begin. Confidently caressing the trigger, she extended her arm the distance left between her and her intruder and pressed it against the back of his skull, applying minute pressure. In the shadows of the oncoming morning, she couldn't make out much about the man except his height but it made no never mind. Once she had the situation under control, she would be able to describe him clearly.

"You've made quite a mistake," she said as she pressed the gun against his skull even more. The audacity of someone to intrude upon her ignited a smoldering fire and she bit out, "Now you're going to pay the price for it. Put your hands up and…"

Before she could finish, she felt herself being thrown, the heat of the man covering her completely. The sheer strength startled her as he pressed his body against hers, pinning her helplessly against the cold wall. The darkness shrouded his identity but Calleigh attempted to keep her wits about her, straining against the solid weight of the man. With her arms held above her head, she was defenseless and vulnerable.

In a word, she was screwed.

And she knew it.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Many thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Fear intermingled with the rush of adrenaline as Calleigh the struggled against the oppressive weight of her intruder. She was exposed and vulnerable to her intruder, the small camisole and tiny panties she wore no doubt called for his attention. As his body ground against hers more she gasped at the feeling of his growing erection, the violent images of a quick and brutal assault flashed in her mind. There was no doubt about it, she had to escape his grasp but at the moment, there were no options.

Attempting to slow her breathing, she could feel his grip on her wrists tighten and cried out as the pressure forced her to release her gun. As it fell noisily to the ground, the adrenaline pulsated through her unrelentingly. Despite her fear, Calleigh calmed her thoughts and worked through every scenario. She could attempt to fight him but the sheer strength with which she found herself held quickly dissuaded her. This could turn from bad to worse in record time; her only hope was to get away from him and into the living room where there was a phone and another hidden weapon. Her only problem remained on how to execute the plan without getting herself killed.

The emotions bubbled to the surface but she forced them down, determined to keep her fear cloaked. She couldn't allow him the pleasure of knowing that she was scared; that would do nothing but empower him more and exacerbate an already perilous situation. She had to find a way out of this before the tenuous control was lost.

A groan of desperate arousal issued from her attacker's lips as he appreciatively caressed her body, the warmth of his hand gliding across the flimsy material nearly her undoing. Her nipples hardened in response and she frowned, perplexed at the turn of events. An unknown assailant was in her house and she was trapped against her will, yet she couldn't help but relish his unhurried touch. The heat of his breath on her neck coupled with his hand fondling her breast, although pleasurable, forced her to reevaluate the situation at hand. Her body was simply reacting, aching to release the tension and stress she'd accumulated throughout the previous evening. There couldn't possibly be anything remotely arousing about being at the mercy of a stranger.

_A stranger whose touch ignited a dwindling fire… _

Briefly, her thoughts turned to Horatio and the countless hours he spent pleasuring her. He knew her mind, body, and soul- just a mere glance of his fingertips turned her into putty. The images of their encounters swirled within her memory and she closed her eyes in an effort to remain present in the moment. She couldn't be deterred by the desires that thrummed through her and as she shook herself out of the pleasurable haze, the realization came to her quickly. Her survival rested upon her ability to act swiftly instead on his lingering caresses.

Through his hungry exploration of her body, her attacker's grip loosened and the moment had arrived for action. He was thoroughly engaged in touching her and Calleigh used the distraction to her advantage. Pitching herself forward, she lifted her knee to connect with the softness of his stomach, completely missing her intended target. Hesitating only for a moment, Calleigh then acted out of instinct. Watching as he fell to his knees, she threw a punch connecting soundly to his jaw. The impact caused her to growl in pain as her fingers gave way to the pressure of the impact. Once he was down, Calleigh turned and ran for the living room, her heart pounding violently against her chest. The faint glow of the morning finally began to illuminate her home, driving away the crippling darkness. She heard him groan and visually searched for the phone, cursing herself when she found the dock empty. Her next move was to go for the gun she kept in the table beside the couch but as she moved forward, she felt the heaviness of his hands as he gripped her arm tightly, pulling him back to her. Calleigh cried out, struggling against his hold and turned her body to his fully.

"Stop struggling!" he demanded as he fought to keep her within his embrace. His directive served only to incite more struggle, her tenacity to survive infusing her with more strength. If she found a way to break away from him, his chances of explaining himself before she pumped him full of lead would decrease exponentially. Again, he pulled her closer and lightened his tone, reaching to caress her cheek lovingly, hoping she would recognize his touch, "Stop struggling, Calleigh. It's me…Horatio."

The soft tremor of his voice gave her pause and slowly, she relaxed her efforts to escape ceasing immediately. As the fear dissipated completely, she flung herself into his embrace, clasping her arms around his neck, equal parts of relief and anger flushing through her. For a while, they stood like that, both unwilling to relinquish the hold they had on each other.

As he caressed her back, Calleigh exhaled heavily, her eyes sliding shut at the familiarity of his loving touch. She could feel his rapid heartbeat against her, his warmth intoxicating. Willing to lose herself within him, the sudden recollection of the words they spoke to each other surfaced and Calleigh quickly shook herself out of the pleasurable stupor, striking him forcibly against his cheek. The action caused him to release her completely and she watched as he touched his cheek tentatively, his gaze averted.

The fury flowed unrelentingly as she bit out, "You've got a set on you, Horatio! After what you said to me…what you did…you walk in here expecting what…forgiveness?" Striking him on the opposite cheek, she felt the emotions welling, her eyes glittering with unspent tears, "You threw me away, Horatio. After all that I've sacrificed for you, you tossed me away like a common piece of trash!"

Unable to maintain control, Calleigh exploded in a flurry of motion, her fists beating on his chest. With each strike, he barely flinched and that did nothing but infuriate her even more, the tears now starting to stream down her face, "Can you even acknowledge that you feel something, Horatio? Can you admit to me that you love me? Can you?"

Horatio remained passive, knowing that he deserved the tempest of emotions. Her words convicted him anew, realizing now that he'd never given her any reason to trust him. Coming to himself more, he reached to take her wrists to stop her and felt as she immediately relinquished her hold on her anger and melted against him. Her tiny cries as she grasped against his chest was his undoing and he slowly ran his hand up and down her back, whispering in her ear, "I love you, Calleigh. I always have."

In the faint glow of the morning light, Calleigh lifted her eyes to his, searching for the truth. What she saw was a confirmation of the words he spoke, her brow crinkling at the deluge of emotions, "Why?"

Horatio knew fully the connotation of her question and watched his hand travel from her temple to her cheek to come to rest at her chin, lifting it towards him, "Because we both have roles we have to play in this game, Calleigh. I had to do what I could to protect you. With the exception of Stetler, no one knows about us. I had to make it seem like you weren't a threat." The hurt that swam in her eyes haunted him and he exhaled heavily, "I never meant to hurt you, sweetheart."

"You broke my heart, Horatio," she replied quietly. The silence that thrummed between them was filled with uncertainty, the tension palpable. Even though she knew she was dealing with a criminal, she held on to the belief that he wasn't what he portrayed himself to be. She couldn't believe that he was nothing more than a common street thug getting only what was due to him. She felt the unquenchable passion in his touch and she knew that their relationship meant more than just another notch on the bed post. Still the same, the doubts filtered into her consciousness causing her to question his true motives.

As the sun struck across her face, Horatio clearly saw the wounds he caused. Frowning, he shook his head and centered on her brilliant eyes, his heart palpating. Her heart lay exposed and vulnerable and he could think of nothing else to do but act, swiftly taking her lips for a passionate kiss. She struggled only briefly before succumbing to his efforts, eventually responding fully to the assurance he was giving her through touch. Her arms slowly wound around his neck and Horatio shifted his weight as his hands glided down to her hips, bringing her closer to him. Their lips slanted against each other and Horatio slipped his tongue across her soft lips demandingly. His brow knit deeply as she acquiesced, the growing heat of her kiss igniting his own fire.

As they dueled for dominance, Horatio hurriedly ran his hand across the seam of her camisole, lifting it slowly. Reticent to break the searing kiss, he pulled the camisole over her head and flung it across the room, wasting no time in resuming his plunder. The doubts dissolved under his questing touch, her cool soft skin sending the blood directly to his groin. Lost in his own intentions, he didn't feel her hands roaming hungrily over his body, seeking to rid him of his clothes.

A frustrated grunt fell from her lips threatening to sever the immeasurable passion that now flowed between them. Acting decisively, she tore at his shirt, the buttons flying in different directions, bringing her closer to her goal. Running her hand across the undershirt, she groaned and broke the kiss, her tone heavy with lust, "Take this off, Horatio."

Horatio could hear the timbre of authority in her directive and smirked knowingly as he looked upon her. Her eyes smoldered with a hint of desire, her swollen lips begging to be taken again. She was dangerously beautiful and he was willing to lay his life down for her.

He quickly divested his clothes as she shed the tiny panties and then reached for her, thrusting his body against hers. The sensation of their skin rubbing together pricked at his resolve and his erection stiffened in kind. This is what they needed, a catalyst to reconnect, to confirm what they already knew.

Laying her on the couch, Horatio stood above her, perusing the beauty before him. It didn't escape his notice that she was aroused, her nipples pebbled right before his very eyes and the wanton way she opened her legs invitingly stoked the fire that now threatened to burn him from the inside out.

Settling within the cradle of her thighs, Horatio exhaled lightly as his body covered hers completely. Minutely thrusting his hips against hers, he dipped his head to nuzzle her, the sensual purr working to shatter his control. He wanted to do this slowly, to give her everything she needed to anchor herself to him but the response of her wicked body prompted him to attend to his most carnal of needs.

Entering her in one thrust, Horatio grunted victoriously as he was met with heated silkiness, completely gloved by her. He slid in and out of her with ease at first, the gentle spasms of her muscled walls welcoming every stroke. The rhythmic motion of their hips meeting and her rock hard nipples scraping against his skin maddened him and he quickened his pace slightly. Her slow, melodic moan sent shivers down his spine, causing him to harden even more.

When she tried to reach for him, Horatio, without breaking the stroke, took both of her hands into his and held them above her head. With her bountiful assets put on such an alluring display, he couldn't help but dip his head to take a taut nipple between his lips, enjoying the blessed sound of her descending into ecstasy. Horatio stroked harder as her sex clenched around him, a groan escaping his lips.

All at once, his gentle strokes gave under the weight of the searing passion between them and he set a punishing, frantic pace. Delivering one powerful thrust after another, he tightened his grip on her hands and bit out, "Come…Calleigh."

The deluge of sensations coursed through Calleigh and with every delicious thrust, she screamed his name, the release she desperately needed finally surfacing. As if on his command, her body wracked loose, her sex tightening against his member as he thrust even deeper, coaxing him along toward the edge. Unable to move her hands, her body bowed and her nerves tingled as she heard him bellow victoriously, following her into oblivion.

Once he was spent, Horatio released her hands and turned slightly to fall into place next to her, the close proximity welcoming. His skin pricked with electricity and as he gathered his breath, he pulled her into his arms, relishing the oncoming of the afterglow, skimming her soft skin with a fingertip. The silence said enough between them but he wasn't a fool to think that this was the remedy of their situation. At the moment however, he was content to be in this place with her, to reestablish the deep connection that they had.

The faint aroma of the coffee brewing drew Calleigh's attention and she opened her eyes, turning to face him. Placing her hand on his chest, she lazily ran her hand through the dusting of hair and exhaled lightly, her demeanor greatly improved. By no means was the issue resolved but they had stepped away from the precipice of destruction.

Staring at him, she smiled lightly, "Clever one, Caine. You know this isn't the end of things, right?"

Delighted to see the light coming back in her eyes, Horatio quirked a brow as his touch drifted to a nipple, grazing over it gently, "I..I was hoping it wasn't, sweetheart."

The golden rays of the rising sun mocked her and she shook her head woefully, "Sorry, handsome, no can do. I've got work."

Shifting his body, Horatio grinned deviously, his arousal awakening once more. There was no way he was allowing her a second out of his sight and to prove the point, he pulled her on top of him and lifted her hips to settle her on his stiffening erection. Watching as she eyed him decisively, he impaled her, the cry of pleasure evidence of his success.

Palming her hips, he lifted them slowly and guided them down, holding her gaze. Her breasts thrust forward as she rested her arms on her head, moaning seductively. As he cupped her breasts lovingly, he bit out, "Call in…"

Attempting to resist, Calleigh bit her lip as he thrust even deeper. When she spoke again, her voice lacked any commitment, "I have work, Horatio…."

"Call in."

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter 13**

Warmth enveloped Calleigh as she began to stir, and the faint aroma of the coffee coaxed her out of the faint recesses of sleep. His arm lay wrapped around her tightly and didn't give her much room to move, making stretching without interrupting his peaceful slumber somewhat difficult. Shifting her body slightly, she turned to face him, thoroughly awestruck by the image before her. The usual furrows of worry and stress that usually creased his brow were nearly invisible and the gentle motion of his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm, invoked an air of serenity that seemed to settle itself perfectly around him, The brilliance of his flaming red hair as it fell across his eyes was illuminated by the invading rays of the sun, giving him a youthful glow. It wasn't often that Calleigh had seen him in this manner; in all of their time together; he'd never once stayed the night in her home. In her bed, surrounded by familiarity and peace, she realized rather quickly that this was her future…a life with him.

The revelation brought a trace of tears to her eyes as she chanced a touch, gently moving the strands of hair away from his eyes. Inhaling deeply, she smiled and caressed his cheek lovingly, the conflict of emotions beginning to swell within her. The realization that her life indeed began and ended with him did nothing to remedy the situation; he was still a man of the streets and she the chosen public servant. There would always be a great divide between them, with the threat of violence always lurking around every corner. She would continue her role in this twisted pleasure if it meant that he would be there, despite the despair and turmoil into which her life would descend. In doing so, however, she would be sacrificing everything, including her freedom. They would never be able to go out with each other or to show others how much they loved each other. Their dual roles would consign them to the darkened shadows of the Miami nightlife but as much as it hurt to concede to that fact, Calleigh was more than willing to give it all up for him.

"I will always sacrifice for you," she whispered to him quietly as she palmed his face. The silence that followed seemed to affirm her words and as he began to stir, she reconciled all of her doubts, content with her decision. When he attempted to opened his eyes, she smiled, her fingertips gliding gently across his eyebrows and glancing over his eyelids. When she spoke her voice was filled with love, "You were sleeping so peacefully, handsome. I didn't want to wake you."

Finally able to open his eyes more, Horatio grasped Calleigh's questing hand and brought it to his lips, his voice still thick with sleep, "I haven't slept like that in years, Cal. I think it had something to do with our activities yesterday…and last night." Smirking, he kissed her fingertips reverently, chuckling lightly, "If I can remember correctly, you were insatiable."

Arching a brow, Calleigh watched him, her arousal blooming at the memory of their day together. They had spent countless of hours pleasuring each other and in between the bouts of making love they had talked, relishing the respite from the unrelenting grip the streets of Miami held on them. Their evening was just as fulfilling; the need to reconnect had a decisively carnal effect on both of them and for the remainder of the night, they stayed in each other's passionate embrace. Even the obnoxious ring of his cell couldn't pull them away from each other.

"Yes, well, if my memory serves me, you were just as insatiable, although somewhat distracted."

Foolishly, he thought that he could spare a second to check in with Natalia, but the moment Calleigh had zeroed in on his attempt, she swiftly snatched the phone from him and tossed it, and then proceeded to follow the dusting of red hair trailing downward, preparing him for an intimate kiss. Needless to say, he was too distracted to even remember why he was calling Natalia.

Licking her lips, Calleigh pulled her hand away from him and caught his confused expression, shaking her head lightly, "Although, you did make a call. With one fell swoop, I took care of that dilemma."

"That…you did," Horatio responded as a flush of arousal coursed through his body at the memory of her taking control. Shifting them both, he came to rest on top of her, keeping his weight off of her even as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck gently, whispering, "Not that I'm complaining, mind you. You have a very persuasive way about you."

The gentle rock of his hips against hers coaxed a sensual moan from deep within as she wrapped her arms around his back, her fingers gliding against his skin. Inundated with sensation, Calleigh spoke breathlessly, his touch beginning to stoke the flames of passion once more, "Horatio…work…"

Smiling as his lips glanced across her jaw; he thrust against her, his hardened member slipping between the folds of her sex, "Yes…I know...work."

Knowing that he would keep her in bed for another day-and admitting to herself that she wouldn't mind it in the least bit, Calleigh realized she would have to be proactive. One day out of work was acceptable; two was pushing the boundaries. Although not looking forward to it, she was going to have to face Tim, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions. Even though he knew of the relationship, he wouldn't be supportive of her impulsive decision to spend the day with a known criminal.

Pushing against Horatio and toppling him, Calleigh came to rest on top of him, straddling his hips, her intent clear. Lifting herself, she guided him within the warmth of her sex, crying out as she settled on top of him. Wasting no time, she whipped her hips viciously and took his hands into hers, placing them on her breasts. Squeezing them, she held his gaze steadily, beginning to ride him in earnest.

"Take me there, Horatio."

"My pleasure, sweetheart," he answered smoothly. Eventually, he was going to have to release her to the day and to her duties but for the moment, he focused all of his attention on her, and her pleasure, realizing quickly that this was what he had wanted all along- a life with her.

/Twisted/

Staring out into the rolling mist of a new morning, Natalia absently sipped the tepid coffee, her thoughts running rampant. For an entire day, Horatio had disappeared, leaving no hint as to where he was or if he was even okay. Several calls to his cell went unanswered and as a precaution, she'd sent Ryan to circle Horatio's known haunts and was incensed when the younger man returned empty handed. No one had seen or heard from the leader of Miami's most notorious gangs- Natalia could just feel the rumbles of contention in the air. Without confirmation of leadership, their rivals would spare no expense in exploiting the weakness and that was something Natalia couldn't have. Once the day settled in, she would mount her own search, hoping that she would find Horatio and then promptly lay into him for his little stunt.

As the darkness began to lose its fight with the oncoming sun, Natalia wondered anew at what was going on with Horatio. Years of living the life he'd led had no doubt taught him lessons he wouldn't forget but Natalia couldn't help but believe that he'd broken his number one rule: never fall in love. Natalia speculated that Horatio had fallen hard for someone; it was the only explanation of his behavior. Never had he withheld anything from her and neither one of them ever made a move without the other knowing it. But now it seemed that Horatio wasn't playing by his own rules. It had to be a woman.

Annoyed with the thought of a woman coming in between the solid professional and professional relationship that she and Horatio had fostered, Natalia tossed the coffee cup in the sink, the porcelain shattering upon impact. Leaning her arms against the sink, she attempted to quell the insurmountable anger that flared, struggling to understand Horatio's actions_. _Surely, he wasn't going to risk everything they've ever worked for because of love.

"He would," Natalia expressed aloud, chuckling mirthlessly. Horatio would definitely sacrifice everything for something he believed in and Natalia knew this more than anyone. Natalia knew, despite the hard life he'd led, that he believed in love. She'd never given any credence to the notion simply because he had never pursued it. Now, she was forced to face the fact that Horatio's burgeoning love life had changed everything.

"I have to do something," she said quietly as she began to pick up the pieces of the cup. Her inaction could spell the end of everything and that was something she couldn't live with.

/Twisted/

Parting ways with Calleigh had never been Horatio's strong suit. He'd felt the uneasiness when they kissed for the last time; the warmth of her body leaving his embrace even as her intoxicating scent lingered caused his heart to throb anxiously. Calleigh was more than able to take care of herself, but every second she was out of his sight, he couldn't help worry that she would meet the business end of a bullet. His worst fear was that she would become a target for Reyes to exploit which is why he took certain precautions to keep her out of the crosshairs. His spontaneous visit and subsequent stay had been a well thought out process. He maintained a low profile when leaving, choosing one of the more reasonable cars instead of his regular ride and left no word as to where he was going. Doing this ensured not only their privacy but also her security. The less anyone saw of Horatio, the better. No one had seen him at Calleigh's place and as he drove toward his home, he reassured himself that she was in no imminent danger.

Realizing that he was acting irrationally, Horatio shrugged off the anxious thoughts, instead focusing on what was in front of him. Having taken himself out of the equation for a day, he knew he would have to talk with Nat, something he wasn't enthused about doing. Natalia was already on edge about his behavior and he couldn't believe that she would be happy with his disappearing act. The worst that could happen was that he would incur her wrath but as the years had proven, she couldn't stay angry with him for long. In a matter of days, she would be back to herself and running the game. Regardless, he was going to have to face this and get past it to tackle the growing problem of Reyes. His retaliation for Max had no doubt arrived and he was merely waiting for Reyes' to respond.

His cell buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out, half expecting to see Natalia's number. Instead he saw a number he didn't recognize. Usually, he didn't bother with unknown numbers but something told him that it would be in his best interest to answer. Hesitantly, Horatio depressed the button, shifting his eyes from the road to the phone, the uneasy sensation flowing over him once again. Clearing his throat, he answered steadily, "Caine."

Grinning wildly, Reyes sat back in the car and watched the people milling about in front of the building. They were oblivious as to what was about to befall them. With a certain glee, he eyed the blond as she ascended the steps and chuckled softly, hearing a certain undercurrent of stress in Horatio's voice when he answered. Caine knew that something was about to go down what he didn't know was how close to home it was going to hit.

Speaking succinctly, Reyes nodded his head and simply said, "Learn."

The eruption of tinny gunfire as it exploded through the phone chilled Horatio's blood and without thinking, he slammed on the breaks and threw the car in reverse, changing direction haphazardly. The cacophony of irate horns fell on deaf ears as Horatio turned the car in the direction in which had come, the tires burning through asphalt with ease. There was only one place where Reyes could hit him the hardest and as he threw the car into drive, his heart threatened to give out on him. Reyes' lesson would exact revenge in the cruelest way possible.

Calleigh was in mortal danger.

TBC….


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter 14**

_A comfortable sensation of heat enveloped Calleigh as she felt Horatio's arms pulling her into an embrace, his lips skimming the shell of her ear softly. There was nothing she relished more than his touch. The firm yet gentle manner in which he held her always sent shivers down her spine. Coupled with the smoothness of his voice, the skillful dance of his fingertips across her skin held a hypnotic allure. Under his spell, Calleigh easily forgot the roles that they played and stripped away the doubts and worries that plagued her. In a life filled with uncertainty and deceit, his touch was the only thing that made sense to her. As if to confirm that notion, his arms tightened around her, bringing her impossibly closer to his body. She felt safer in his arms _

"_You know, you make it hard to leave," she whispered softly as his lips continued their seductive trek downward. His body pressed against hers caused a tingling between her legs and she opened them more, urging him to continue with his quest. Delighted to feel his roughened hands palming her breasts, she chuckled lightly, "You're pleading your case quite well, Mr. Caine."_

"_Don't leave me, Calleigh."_

"_I won't leave you, Horatio," she assured him, covering her hands with his. His plea brought about a twinge of hesitancy, the tone of his voice neither honeyed with seduction nor filled with promise. In an effort to concentrate on the movement of his hands, Calleigh closed her eyes as he began to grasp her hungrily, his calloused palms scraping against her sensitive nipples. A soft moan escaped her lips as his left hand drifted to her right side, just as a blinding pain shot through her body, causing her to jolt. Gasping for air, she began to struggle against his strong embrace, the white hot pain spreading throughout her body._

"_Stay with me, Calleigh."_

"_Horatio…" Confusion ran like a wildfire through her as she tried to break free of his grasp, only to be held steadfast. Another blinding pain shot through her and she cried out once more, unable to turn to see his face._

"_Calleigh, stay with me…"_

_A sudden feeling of exhaustion cloaked her, the coldness now invading the serene warmth she so relished. Horatio's touch had morphed into a frantic embrace, his grip too tight. Even as she felt herself succumbing, she struggled against him, apprehensive of what his intentions were. Never had he held her against her will and as she fought against the powerful lure of the darkness, her entire body began to tremble_.

"_Calleigh, don't leave me!"_

Opening her eyes slowly, Calleigh reached out blindly, screaming as a bolt of pain shot through her body. Tears formed as she tried to focus, the quiet serenity of her dreams morphing into a mass of chaos and confusion. As her vision cleared, she frowned at the sight of Tim hovering over her, his hand pressed tightly against her side, his eyes filled with panic. The acrid smell of gunfire and blood assaulted her senses and she looked to him for answers. The cacophony of sirens filling the air added to her confusion. Attempting to focus she saw the blood on his shoulder and shook her head, "Y- you've been shot, Tim."

"Don't worry about me, Calleigh. I'm going to be fine," Tim answered as steadily as he could. He shifted his worried gaze from his hand at her side to the chaotic scene before him cognizant of the blood streaming down his arm. His shoulder was the least of his worries as he centered his attention on Calleigh wondering absently where the medics were.

His morning had started out innocently enough; he was on his way in when he saw Calleigh approach from the right, the sight of her brilliant smile giving her away completely. If Caine brought her happiness, then he was willing to allow their relationship room to blossom. He was about to allude to that fact when an explosion of gunfire interrupted their greeting and instinctively he lunged for Calleigh, tossing her to the ground and covering her. It wasn't until the firing had stopped and he rolled away from her that he had realized they had both been hit; he on the shoulder and she on her right side. He could not tell if her wound was a through and through, but judging by the copious amount of blood streaming through his fingers, she didn't have much time before this turned serious.

Amid the screams of pain and the shouting of numerous officers, Tim focused on Calleigh, keeping his grip tight on her hand. In her eyes, he could see not only a shadow of fear but also a hint of longing, knowing that she was thinking of Horatio. For the first time since he'd known the older man, he wished that he was here beside her.

As the pain continued to thread through her body, Calleigh worked to remain calm, knowing even as she did, that her body was failing her. Her thoughts ran rampant with the things she had done and had still yet to do, her heart aching. She wished Horatio was there to hold her close, to tell her that she was going to be just fine. Just to see his face once more, to catch the hint of mischievous glint in his mesmerizing blue eyes would be enough for her. The last sensation she wanted to feel was the warmth of his hand in hers.

"Horatio," she whispered in agony. Unable to keep her emotions at bay, she wept as she held Tim's hand, pleading with him, "I need him, Tim."

Frantically, Tim looked toward the advancing medics and called out, "Officer down! We need medics NOW!"

Weaving through the carnage that led up the stairs toward the crime lab, Horatio heard Speedle's call and started toward them, stopping short when he saw her lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. His heart hammered in his chest as the fear of losing her took hold, forcing him to move. Before he could make it to her, he felt a pair of strong arms pull him away as the medics passed him. With his eyes on her still form, he fought against his captors, freeing himself from their grasps. Throwing a punch to one officer, Horatio was then tackled by two more, his rage building incrementally. Tussling with the two officers, he managed to break free once again and sprinted toward her, leaving the angry officers scrambling to catch him.

"CALLEIGH!" he called out as he pumped his arms putting more distance between him and the pursuing officers, "CALLEIGH!"

Moving to allow the medics room, Tim heard someone calling her name and looked up to see Horatio running headlong toward them with a couple of uniforms in hot pursuit. Standing quickly, he met Horatio and let him pass, putting himself between the officers and the red head. Holding up his hands, he offered, "It's alright boys, he's fine."

"Sir," one of the officers began, "that's Horatio Caine."

"I know who he is and I said he's fine. There are better things to do other than chasing him," Tim explained gruffly. Wincing as he dropped his arms, he nodded, "Take a hike."

Watching as they departed, Tim groaned and started for the medics as they surrounded Calleigh, his own vision becoming blurry. Stumbling slightly, he came to rest beside Horatio and asked, "Did you have something to do with this, Caine?"

With his eyes steady on Calleigh as they worked fervently to stabilize her, he remarked stonily, "I'm going to act as if I didn't hear you, Speedle. I would have never done this, not to her."

"Then you know who did this," Tim replied, his own gaze resting on the scene before them.

"I do and I'm going to take care of it, Speedle." Turning to face him, he warned, "Don't stand in my way."

"We've got uncontrollable bleeding! We need to move, now!" came the call from one of the medics.

Hearing the urgency in the medic's directive, Horatio started for them only to be held back. Glaring at Tim, he demanded, "Get your hands off of me." The two of them stared at each other, challenging each other to make the first move. When Tim backed down by dropping his hand, Horatio took his place at Calleigh's side, taking up her hand as they secured her on the stretcher.

Noticing her eyes opening, Horatio squeezed her hand and smiled, speaking gently, "I'm here, Calleigh. I'm not going anywhere, got me?"

Lazily, Calleigh shook her head and returned his smile, whispering, "I'll always love you, Horatio."

"Then hold on for me, sweetheart. Just hold on, okay?" Horatio responded lovingly. Frowning as her hand slackened in his, he looked to see her eyes closing slowly, the frantic calls of the medics inciting fear in his heart. As they rushed her to the awaiting ambulance, Horatio followed, pleading with her, "Don't leave me, Calleigh. Don't leave me!"

TBC…

**A/N: I attempted to repost this chapter after finding an error. I do not believe that I was successful as the error may appear in the chapter. I apologize profusely.**

**-Speed**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter 15**

Giancarlo watched with fascination as the children played, a small smile inching over his lips at the sounds of their exuberance. He was fascinated with the innocence they displayed, even in play, and wondered absently if he was ever that innocent. For as long as he could remember, he had been the center of the tempest. Despite his attempts at good behavior, he always found himself under the scornful eye of his father or the cops. He did not know what it was about him; he was polite enough and willing to give others the benefit of the doubt but that never made a difference. Quick to anger, Giancarlo did not suffer fools lightly. Once the invisible line was crossed all regards for others quickly vanished. For years, this had been the way he had lived his life and he saw no reason to change this late in the game. As he watched the children play, he felt no remorse or sorrow for how his life had evolved; he was a self made man and that instilled more pride in him than the beaming acknowledgment that others craved.

Keeping his eyes on the children, he exhaled lightly and spoke to his newly arrived visitor, "They say children are the future. You have to wonder which one of them will lose their innocence first." Chuckling, he shook his head as he watched a small skirmish flare up, "We were all innocent once."

"Giancarlo…"

Raising his hand to stave his visitor's impatience, he then gestured toward the playground and continued his analysis, "Take for instance this little dust up. It was a simple accident; the boy came down the slide too quickly and hit another boy, knocking him down. It was an accident, right? They could call it an innocent accident and both walk away but no…one of them has to show the other that treading on him comes with repercussions." Watching with a certain delight as the situation quickly devolved, Giancarlo chuckled and turned to his visitor completely, "The lesson is then learned."

"You called me here for a reason, Giancarlo."

"Ah, yes, I did." Giancarlo answered as he nodded his head minutely. Returning his attention to the playground, he watched as a woman diffused the fight and asked absently, "The blond lived?"

"For the moment; she's in surgery at Dade memorial. It's looking questionable."

"Is he there?" Giancarlo asked as he turned away from the playground, his interest in the children completely lost.

"Yes. He rode with her to the emergency room. He's just sitting there…waiting."

"Good. This is good. Has his crew showed yet?"

"No, but it's only a matter of time, Giancarlo."

"Time waits for no one, my friend." Standing, he glanced toward his visitor and then gazed out into the horizon, a gentle breeze blowing off of the Atlantic. The winds of change had begun to blow and Giancarlo was pleased at the turn of events. Smoothing out his suit, he grinned, "Finish this. By tonight, I want word that the cop and Caine are dead. Understand?"

"Clearly," the visitor responded darkly.

"Good. Do not fuck this up, or it will be you that I come looking for next." Walking away, Giancarlo smirked deviously, content that by the day's end, his problems would no longer exist.

/Twisted Pleasures/

Despite the common misconception that surrounded him, Horatio never liked silence. Silence led to too much contemplation, something Horatio could do without. Instead of pondering over questions he knew would not or could not be answered, he would rather revel in the boisterous noise of life. He reasoned if he shunned the moments of silence that would square his perspective, he would not have to deal with the inevitable doubts that would surely accompany the self reflection. What was simple would become complex and suddenly, his life would be a conglomeration of confusion. Horatio could deal without the clarity that silence provided him. Even so, it was now where he found himself; trapped within the confines of silence, forced to reckon with his role in this macabre play.

Sitting next to her bed with his elbows on his knees, Horatio stared out into nothingness, the doubts surfacing. Still covered in her blood, he forced himself to finally recognize that he had played a decisive part in this situation. A million ifs surfaced and for the first time, he doubted the strength of his love for her. The thought caused him to lift his eyes toward her, a lump forming in his throat at the thought of how close he had come to losing her. The brief ride to the emergency room had been hell for him. He had held her hand and demanded her to stay with him; his inner voice chastised him, convicting him of forcing Reye's hand and thrusting Calleigh in the middle of their sick game of comeuppance. Even now, the words reverberated in his mind, furthering the ache in his heart.

_You put her here, Caine. Your selfishness has caused her pain…_

Exhaling heavily, he reached for her hand and held it, dismayed at the drastic coldness of her skin. He was not used to seeing her like this; the warmth of her lively color contrasted greatly with the ghostly pallor that was washed out even more by her pale blond hair. He ached to see her eyes, the allure of her sparkling green orbs, even now, inciting anxious anticipation. Her smile was what he missed the most, its brilliance intoxicating. When she smiled he was completely under her spell; if she asked, he would follow her blindly through the gates of hell. Now, her expressionless visage chastised him anew, each second that passed furthering his descent into darkness.

_You put her here…_

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Horatio whispered shakily. Squeezing her hand more, he willed her to return the favor and sighed heavily when her touch remained passive, "Come back to me, Calleigh. I can't do this without you."

His answer was the incessant beep of the monitor; although welcomed, it reminded him that she was lying before him, fighting for her life. Anger began to scratch at the surface as he stared at her, Reye's visage clouding his vision. As much as it was his own fault, Reyes' role could not be forgotten. His nemesis had struck fast and hard, and more than ever Horatio felt the all consuming rage filling him. There was no way that Reyes was going to live through the carnage Horatio was about to bring to his front door.

_Fix this… Teach him one last lesson…_

As a tear fell, he looked to Calleigh once more and gripped her hand tighter as if etching his promise into her very soul, "I will fix this, Calleigh. He will pay for what he's done."

A knock disrupted the eerie silence and Horatio looked toward the door as it opened, expecting to see a nurse entering. Instead, he was treated to the sight of his most trusted friend, a smile forming on his lips as her eyes widened at the scene before her. Squeezing Calleigh's hand once again, he reluctantly released it and stood slowly, turning toward Natalia as she stepped forward, the door clicking closed behind her. Again, the unnerving silence swallowed him and he scratched his head absently as she continued to stare, first at Calleigh then at him, her brow narrowing in an attempt to understand.

"This is what has had you preoccupied, Horatio? You're involved with Lieutenant Duquesne?" The question had a hint of disbelief as well as hurt and in an attempt to center her thoughts; Natalia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened them again, she exhaled slowly and returned her gaze to the woman in the bed, unsure if she wanted to know the particulars of the situation. Still the same, she asked, "How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Five years," Horatio answered quietly, studying Natalia's response. He could tell easily that she was fighting to understand how this could happen; as a general rule, criminals and cops did not run in the same circle, much less forge romantic relationships. If not for the seriousness of the situation, Horatio would have chuckled with delight at the feat he accomplished. For once, Natalia was shocked into silence.

Moving toward her, he shook his head, "We can't help who we fall in love with, Nat. But I suspect you know that don't you?" Coming to rest inches from her, he tilted his head and saw what he was looking for in her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, Nat. It was right in front of my face, and I never saw it."

Natalia folded her lips inwardly, hoping to stave the onslaught of emotions that were pushing against her, her eyes glittering with unspent tears. She'd spent countless years beside him, carrying him through one crisis after another all the while cloaking her own desire for him. Early in their relationship, she saw that he needed a confidant more than a lover and that was what she had been for him. Occasionally, she thought to approach him but knew with a sort of certainty that he was not interested, at least not in that manner. Natalia knew that Horatio loved her and would walk the Earth on his knees for her but she also knew that she did not have his heart.

"You love her," she whispered, the words more of a confirmation of what she saw in his eyes. When he nodded, she exhaled heavily and shook her head, "You never did anything easy, H. Do you know how much this complicates things? She's the head of the crime lab for cripes sake!"

"I know, but I can't help what my heart wants, Nat, and it wants her." Averting his eyes toward Calleigh, his brow knit in worry, his voice softening. "Even though I've put her life in danger, I want her."

Natalia watched as the façade tumbled and moved toward him, placing her hand on his arm. Squeezing it, she drew his attention toward her and she lifted her other hand to caress his cheek gently, "Horatio, I knew that once you allowed yourself to love, you would do it at full tilt." Smirking a little, she chuckled, "Although, picking someone less visible would've been advisable."

Relishing her warmth, Horatio laughed softly and took her hand in his, "It couldn't be helped, Nat."Averting his eyes toward Calleigh, he sighed heavily and shook his head, "I'd easily trade my life for hers."

"I'm starting to see that." Reconciling her unrequited feelings for Horatio, she smiled faintly and allowed her hand to slip from his. Horatio loved her, this she knew, but his heart belonged to the southern beauty. Determination washed away the miniscule ache in her heart and she steadied herself in preparation. Matching his gaze, she asked, "What's next? You know Reyes isn't going to rest on this. He's made his power play."

"We do what we always do, Nat. We meet him head on."

Content with his answer, Natalia moved behind him and lifted his shirt, a frustrated sigh leaving her lips, "You're not carrying. You're a sitting duck, H."

Horatio turned his head to look over his shoulder at her and smirked, "That's why I keep you around. You didn't come alone, did you?"

"No. I brought a couple of guys; they're outside watching the door. Ryan's been MIA since this morning. I haven't been able to raise him." Despite the dire situation she laughed lightly, "Never one to do anything easy huh, H?"

"What fun would that be?" Horatio quipped as she came to face him once again. Before he could say anything, an explosion of gunfire erupted right outside the door, shattering the peaceful silence. Horatio watched as Natalia made her way to the door, slipping her weapon out, chambering a round as if it were merely a second thought. As the pops of gunfire became sporadic, Horatio moved closer to Calleigh, readying himself to protect her. He cursed himself for not being prepared but understood it was now a moot point.

Hearing the unmistakable sounds of a magazine clipping into place, Natalia turned to Horatio, her eyes wide with alarm, "GET DOWN!"

Horatio didn't hesitate, his eyes staying on Natalia as he covered Calleigh with his body just as the bullets penetrated the wooden door. He could hear Natalia returning fire as the bullets whizzed by, her primal screams filling the room. Among the cacophony of fire power, Horatio heard Natalia cry out in pain, and knew that she'd been hit. They were pinned in a corner with no way out. Horatio closed his eyes and prayed silently as Calleigh's unmistakable scent drifted into his nostrils, reminding him of his promise. He was going to fix this.

If he survived this, Reyes was a dead man.

TBC….


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter 16**

Frantic energy pulsated through Frank's veins as he waited for the elevator to arrive on the floor, glaring at the ascending numbers as if he could will them to move faster. In what had been a morning from hell, he had emerged from the mountain of paper work and eye witness accounts hell bent on checking on Calleigh and Speedle. After having heard about her injury, Frank was burning to go to her, to offer his support, but the job unfortunately came first. As Frank worked through the particulars of what had happened, he could not help but wonder if Caine had something to do with this. Even hearing the rumors of Caine's behavior on the scene, Frank still held a hint of distrust when it came to the ginger haired criminal- he was a criminal after all.

Pondering the ramifications of a relationship between Calleigh and Caine, Frank found himself grimacing, unwilling to see what was plain before his very eyes. For as long as he had known of the older man, Frank could always sense that there was some kind of kinetic energy flowing between Caine and Calleigh. He never wanted to give it credence but lately, their interactions with each other were starting to become clear. Calleigh's edge had been dulled when it came to dealing with Caine and Frank had noticed that she even had a sort of longing in her eyes when in his presence. There was no way that Calleigh would risk everything for the love of a criminal…was it possible? As it was, Frank barely understood the female thought process. Ascertaining the worth of love was far beyond his scope. At the moment, he had far more important issues to deal with, the first of which was finding the person who attempted to kill Calleigh.

"That woman knows how to get into a heap of a mess," Frank expressed dully. A sound met his ear and he tilted his head slightly, frowning deeply.

_What the hell is that?_

Stepping closer to the elevator door, he narrowed his eyes and listened, swearing that he could hear what sounded like muffled gunfire. On reflex, he placed his hand at his side, ready to pull his service weapon if the occasion should rise. To be sure, there should not be a reason for him to brandish his weapon in a hospital. The sporadic explosions of an automatic weapon answered his question and he filled his hand quickly, taking a step back as the elevator finally made it to its destination.

As the door slid open slowly, Frank thrust his gun forward and stepped out of the compartment tentatively, perusing the scene before him. Judging by the uniforms of the bodies on the floor, several nurses had met their end as the perpetrators arrived. Pushing back the utter disgust, Frank continued on, stealthily prowling along the corridor, following the incessant popping of the gunfire. Glancing at the room numbers, he quickly realized that whoever had unleashed hell had done so in the pursuit of finishing the job. They were here to kill Calleigh and she was alone and vulnerable.

Slipping the safety off, Frank continued his movement down the corridor, staying out of sight. From his vantage point, he could see three men bearing down on the room that he suspected held the fair southern beauty. Cringing at their audacity, he gripped the butt of his gun and steadied the shot. Once he popped off the gunman, his cover would be blown and he would become the target.

Anything to get them away from Calleigh's room, he mused internally. Rolling his head on his shoulders, he aimed and squeezed the trigger, the sound of the discharge resounding through the corridor. Glancing quickly to see that his aim was true, he ducked just as a hail of bullets peppered around him, flinching as one came a little too close for comfort. With their attention diverted, his problem was now how to survive his brassy move.

/Twisted Pleasure/

Natalia groaned as she tried to reposition herself, the pain that coursed through her arm causing her to curse silently and glanced toward Horatio. Save for the growing red spot on his arm, he was for the most part unharmed. Content with that knowledge, Natalia exhaled with relief and glanced down at her own wound, shaking her head in disbelief. They were pinned in a room with no way out and were running out of options. The barrage of bullets seemed never ending and she was fast running out of ammo herself. With only one magazine left, she slipped it out of her pocket and exhaled, "Now is the time for a miracle."

Quickly discarding the empty magazine from her gun, she slapped a new one in and chambered the round, readying herself to dive in again. Refocusing, she listened and frowned as the gunman's target shifted from the room to something out in the corridor. Slowly getting to her feet, she winced and reached for the bullet ridden door, and opened it slightly, gaining a view of the corridor. The gunman who had been laying down the rain of gunfire at the door was suddenly gone and all attention seemed to be focused further down the corridor. Stepping out of the room tentatively, she held her gun at the ready, noticing with a bit of sadness as the two men she brought with her lay on the ground unmoving.

"It shouldn't have come to this, Natalia."

A familiar voice shattered the silence and she turned slowly, not surprised to face the barrel of an equally familiar gun. As the gunfight continued away from them, she grinned thinly and sighed, "I guess this is the reason no one could raise you, Ryan. Too busy kissing Reyes' ass, huh?"

Ryan snickered and steadied his gun, taking a step closer, "I always liked you, Nat. You were one badass chick. That's rare nowadays."

Noticing his usage of the past tense, Natalia lifted her eyes to see the determination in his and exhaled heavily, lifting her weapon. She had grown to love Ryan as a brother, would do anything for him. To have to train her gun on him tore at her very soul and she faltered only for a second before centering her sights on her target. "Loyalty makes you that way, Wolfe. Of course, you wouldn't know a thing about that now would you?"

Closing in on Natalia, Ryan frowned, "You want to talk about loyalty? How about Horatio's loyalty to us? He falls for a cop and suddenly, we don't matter anymore? He's become reckless, Nat. We are only a wall of protection for him; something to disregard at the moment that blond bitch calls his name. It didn't used to be this way!"

"Are you kidding me, Ryan? You betray Horatio because he's found love with someone?" Gripping the gun more tightly, she narrowed her eyes at the younger man, "Horatio had your back, Ryan. There was nothing he wouldn't do for you. Do you think he would've done all he has done for you if he didn't love you?"

"He's changed, Nat. Being in love has changed him and not for the better." Glancing past her and into the room, he saw Horatio stand and gripped his gun more, "He's getting sloppy, losing focus. Reyes is poised to take him out and he can't see that for _her._"

"Horatio deserves love, Ryan, no matter who it is with." Natalia relaxed her stance in her attempts to appeal to him sighing heavily, "We don't turn our back on our loved ones, Ryan."

"He turned against us first," Ryan responded as he eyed Horatio maliciously. Shifting his aim slightly, he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Natalia, this has to happen." Just as the words left his lips, a shot rang out, missing him by inches. Turning toward the direction of the shot, he saw the familiar uniforms of the Miami Dade Police department as well as the burly Texan bearing down on him. He had to make his move now.

Natalia recognized the intent in his eyes and shook her head, "Think about what you're doing, Ryan. You know he won't stop."

Steadying his aim at Horatio, Ryan grinned malevolently, "Reyes won't stop until all of his opposition is dead. I'm just going to give him a head start." Altering his aim at the last moment, he lamented, "Sorry, Natalia. You just became collateral damage."

Horatio watched helplessly as Natalia took the bullet and fell, her anguished cry filling the air. Torn between remaining by Calleigh's side and going to Natalia, he felt the bullet as it pierced his shoulder, the pain coursing through his body. Centering his fury on the young man he took a step toward him and vowed, "There will be no place for you to hide, Ryan."

Ryan shrugged and smiled, "Thankfully, you won't be around to make good on that threat." Squeezing the trigger, Ryan watched with a certain amount of glee as the older man fell to his knees and then on his stomach, a pool of blood forming under him. Satisfied that he was down for good, Ryan focused his gaze on the blond lying in the bed and started for her, gripping his gun tightly.

_Two down one to go…_

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter 17**

Pain greeted Natalia as she surfaced slowly from unconsciousness to the barrage of gunfire, causing her to reach for her own weapon only to find that it was not there. Blinking away the haze and the confusion, she took in a deep breath, wincing at the pain of the bullet as it prodded against the Kevlar. Usually, she would have forgone the vest; something as simple as a hospital visit would not warrant such precaution. However, the nagging feeling that something was about to go down would not leave her and so, she opted to take the extra five minutes to strap the vest on. It was those extra five minutes that had ultimately saved her life.

As the gunfire dwindled, Natalia lifted her eyes to see Ryan peeking out of the room, the anxiety in his eyes taking the place of the cold intent that resided there just minutes earlier. The presence of the blood on his arm gave testament to his plight; he was pinned down without a place to go. Her blood ran cold at the thought of Ryan's intent, faintly hearing the sound of two more shots. Uncertain of whether Horatio survived this betrayal, Natalia shifted her arms under her, her fingers catching on something hard and cold. With a certain amount of joy, she wrapped her hand around her beloved firearm, attempting to grip it tightly as she prepared to sit up. Keeping her eyes on Ryan, she steadied the gun in her hand as much as she could, her range of motion severely limited by the bullet now embedded in her flesh.

Bracing herself against the wall, she taunted weakly, "Looks like you're screwed, Ryan. If they don't get you, I will." Flexing her fingers once more, her tone chilled, "I promise, I won't miss."

Stunned by Natalia's sudden alertness, Ryan swung on her and fired blindly as he started off in a sprint, a hail of gunfire greeting him. As he ran, Ryan dodged the bullets, feeling the air around him swirling as they whizzed around him. Just before he bounded through the emergency exit, he felt a stinging heat erupt in his left arm causing him to bellow in pain. The emergency door swung close, effectively cutting him off from his pursuers and giving him only seconds to rest. In his momentary lull, he glanced down at his bleeding arm and cringed before taking to the stairs.

Descending two flights, he burst through another door and spilled into the corridor, frantically searching for a way out. By now, word of the shoot out had spread through the hospital like wildfire and as Ryan started down the corridor, he spotted a security guard heading his way, his hand poised on the two way radio. Instead of fleeing, Ryan merely raised his gun and squeezed the trigger, watching as the guard dropped to the floor unceremoniously. In minutes, Ryan found an exit and ran. He may not have gotten to the cop but Horatio was down and at the moment, that was all that mattered.

/Twisted/

Frank advanced on Calleigh's room slowly, keeping his firearm at the ready as several uniforms surrounded him. In the middle of the gunfight, he'd seen that young punk Ryan Wolfe flee the corridor and wondered absently if he'd been in on this from the beginning. If one of Caine's enforcers was attempting Calleigh's life that meant one or two things: there was dissention among Caine's ranks or Caine was in on the entire deal. Confusion coursed through him as he slowed his pace even more, fearful of what he would find. One thing was certain, if Calleigh was dead, Frank would unleash hell to find Caine.

Turning the corner to enter Calleigh's room, Frank was immediately faced with the barrel of a gun, lifting his eyes to see the deadly glare of distrust in Boa Vista's chocolate brown eyes. Years of chasing Caine and his cronies had given him ample opportunity to encounter the deceptive beauty but unlike past encounters, Frank was not in a giving mood. Natalia stood between him and Calleigh, a fact that made her trembling aim that much more annoying.

Aiming his own weapon, Frank instructed stiffly, "Think about what you're doing here, Boa Vista. It's over." Briefly, Frank's line of sight shifted toward the body on the floor and then back to Natalia. Disbelief colored his tone. "Is that Caine on the floor? What the hell happened in here?"

Despite the pain that surged through her body, Natalia replied sharply, "I'll paint a pretty picture for you in a minute. First you have to tend to him." When her request was met with a mocking smirk, she tightened her faltering grip more, forcing herself to steady her gun, "Do it or we all go down in a blaze of glory."

Just as determined, Frank shook his head, "You know that's not how this works, Boa Vista. Drop your weapon and you'll get to live to see another day."

"Fuck that. Horatio's been shot, he's bleeding to death on the floor inches from the woman that loves him more than anything in this world." Natalia clenched her teeth in an effort to contain the volatile wave of emotions that threatened to explode, her eyes welling, "Do you think Duquesne will ever forgive you if you let him die? Do something!"

Shifting his wary gaze between the fallen gangster and the southern beauty, Frank exhaled loudly and relaxed his aim, lowering his gun as he instructed, "Mathis, go get a doctor, now!" Kneeling to check for a pulse, he added, "You can lower your sights now, Boa Vista. I think your boy is going to make it."

Relief washed over Natalia as she lowered her weapon and moved to the burly Texan's side, going to her knees. Running a hand through Horatio's hair, Natalia relinquished her control and allowed the tide of emotions to overwhelm her, a steady stream of tears tracing down her cheeks. Throughout all of their dangerous exploits in Miami, this was the closest she had ever come to losing him and it frightened her. As her fingers drifted toward the shoulder wound and then further downward, a cry caught in her throat as she moved his shirt away to see a profusion of blood as it continued to flow.

Placing her hand on the wound, she felt him react and spoke in a calm voice, hoping to coax him to stay, "Horatio, Calleigh's okay. Ryan didn't get his chance. She's…she's going to need you so you have to stay with us, okay? You stay with us, H."

"You…you're…okay?" came a weak response. Shocked by the sound of his voice, Natalia reached for his hand and held it tightly, feeling as he tried to squeeze it in response. When his hand slackened in hers, Natalia froze momentarily, her eyes going wide as his body relaxed.

"Horatio," she cried as she gripped his hand tighter. With no response, she turned toward Tripp as he stood next to Calleigh and demanded, "Get someone in here right NOW!"

"They're on their way, Boa Vista!" Frank shot back irritably, "hold your horses."

Just as she was about to fire off a stream of obscenities, a stream of doctors flooded the room and gently pulled her away from Horatio. As they worked on him, Natalia repeated the one prayer she knew and hoped that God or someone was listening.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter 18**

Calleigh groaned as she tried to focus, blinking through the haze of uncertainty and immediate confusion. The balmy heat of the Miami morning was gone, instead replaced with the chill of air conditioning and darkness. The antiseptic odor that she associated with institutions flooded her senses instead of the alluring aroma of the colorful flora and fauna she had grown accustomed to. Instantly, images flashed through her mind: speaking with Speedle, laughter, the screech of tires on the asphalt followed by the unmistakable sound of automatic gunfire. What followed next were the insurmountable waves of pain and then a voice. She had heard Tim's voice first, coaxing her to remain calm before she drifted, the fear of dying without Horatio at her side overwhelming her completely. On the precipice of oblivion, she had called out his name but could not remember if Horatio had actually come to her. The images became blurry after that, the sounds blending into nothingness. If Horatio had been there, she had been oblivious to his presence. Fear had been the last sensation that coursed through her before she succumbed to the massive onslaught of pain and darkness.

Closing her eyes against the deluge of emotions, Calleigh absently ran her hand over the hospital gown to her right side, feeling the bandage underneath it. Shoving the covers away from her, she cringed against the stiffness in her limbs and gasped as a fresh wave of pain burned through her causing her to curse out loud.

"Such language for a delicate southern belle," a voice taunted from the shadows. "For the life of me, I'll never understand what he sees in you."

Even though the voice held a hint of familiarity, she could not quite place it. One thing was for certain however, it was a female and the cold tone told Calleigh that this was no friend coming to see about her well being. Attempting to gather herself, she peered into the darkness of her room, anxiety pricking at her sensibilities. If she was in a hospital that meant she was without her service weapon and therefore, without protection. Searching the room for anything that could be used as a weapon, Calleigh placed her hand on the call button, readying herself for any action she would have to take.

"Show yourself and we'll have a discussion about what he sees in me." The bravado in Calleigh's voice was merely a façade; the sheer uncertainty of the situation sent tremors of anxiety through her body. Mentally shaking herself, she realized that she would have to tap the very core of her strength. Calming herself, she added, "I guarantee that you'll understand clearly after I'm done with you."

Leaning forward, Natalia laughed and shook her head, wincing slightly at the pull in her shoulder. After watching the doctors attempt to stabilize Horatio, she had allowed them to attend to her shoulder. She would be sporting a sling for a couple of weeks but every bolt of pain that flashed through her was merely a reminder of the unfinished business she had with Wolfe.

Focusing more on the task at hand, Natalia groused, "Cool it, Duquesne. I'm not here to hurt you." Natalia stood and approached the bed slowly, watching with a certain amount of glee as the good lieutenant stiffened in fear. When light flooded the room, she bent to Calleigh's ear and whispered, "If I wanted you dead, you would've never opened your eyes." Straightening herself, Natalia returned to her seat and crossed her legs, relishing the fact that she had the unflappable Lieutenant Calleigh Duquesne quaking with fear. She was bound by loyalty to protect the southern beauty but she did not have to like it.

"Relax, I'm here to protect you," Natalia continued. Hearing Calleigh snort in disbelief, she nodded and laughed, "I know, right? The idea of me protecting you, after all the heartache and pain you've caused me…God has a sick sense of humor."

Still on alert, Calleigh asked, "Then why are you here, Boa Vista? No one's forcing you to babysit me."

"I'm here because I know Horatio would want you protected, especially since someone's tried to kill you not once, but twice." Arching her brow, Natalia added dryly, "Reyes has found Horatio's one weakness…you. It's prudent to keep you protected."

Calleigh listened to Natalia, averting her eyes to floor, her brow furrowing. Reyes had struck out at Horatio? A sudden thought blazed through her mind as she lifted her eyes to Natalia, her heart thumping against her chest. She had to warn him. "Natalia, if Reyes went after me that means Horatio's next. Where is he?"

Reluctant to say, Natalia instead answered sarcastically, "After all the years he's been on the streets, Duquesne, I believe that Horatio can handle this. He doesn't need you to coddle him."

Natalia's refusal to look her in the eye was telling; there was something amiss. "You didn't answer my question," Calleigh replied sharply. Attempting to find a more comfortable position, she cringed as her body protested, "Quit stalling, Boa Vista. Where is Horatio?"

"He's not here, Duquesne. You should concentrate on getting better instead of worrying about him. He's going to be fine." Smirking lightly, Natalia added acidly, "Besides, we should try to make nice since Horatio is so sweet on you." Natalia could not hide the contempt she felt for the blond. Despite assuring Horatio that she was happy for him, she could not help but feel betrayed, her heart still throbbing with loss. She had put in years with the man, backing him up when there was no one else. She had proven many times over that her loyalty would never falter, yet Horatio had chosen another. As much as she wanted to reconcile her feelings for Horatio, she found that she simply could not which meant that the woman before her would always be her adversary.

Calleigh tilted her head as she studied Natalia and realization came quickly. There was only one reason a woman would be as fiercely protective of a man as Natalia was with Horatio. The older woman loved Horatio. Calleigh could see the shadow of hurt in her alluring brown eyes even as the deadly assassin tried to hide it.

"You love him, don't you?" Calleigh questioned as she watched Natalia. Her every movement gave evidence of the truth in Calleigh's query.

"He's chosen you. So, you can kill the noise. I understand and I'm over it." Standing, Natalia started for the door. There was only so much she could take and she felt the need to leave before she did something damaging. "Get back in bed; you'll need your strength."

As Natalia moved toward the door, Calleigh shot back, "You do a piss poor job of hiding your feelings, Natalia."

Natalia froze for a moment, her eyes sliding shut, mentally grasping for control. The audacity of the blond to think to play mind games with her floored Natalia and she found herself growing angry. Taking a couple of cleansing breaths, Natalia felt the rage recede and answered calmly, "I'm the least of your worries, Blondie. I will leave you with this thought, however." Turning to face her completely, Natalia smiled her tone smug, "Nothing would keep Horatio from being by your side, yet curiously…he's not here."

Calleigh swallowed hard at the thought of Horatio in trouble and shook her head, "He's not…"

"No, he's not dead, but he's not exactly running a marathon at the moment either. He took a bullet for you, Duquesne. The least you could do is stop being such a brat about things." Natalia shook her head and started for the door, calling back, "One of our best guys is guarding your door and he knows who to let in. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Get some rest."

Calleigh stared at the door long after Natalia had left, her thoughts running rampant. Horatio had been shot and was somewhere fighting for his life. Her current predicament was no better. Having just surfaced from unconsciousness, Calleigh was hardly in fighting shape herself, yet she could not let go of the notion of retaliation. Reyes had to be stopped before he destroyed everything.

**TBC…**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Warning: Language **

**Chapter 19**

Shifting in his seat next to the bed, Tim grimaced as he attempted to alleviate the dull throbbing that had settled in his body, just barely biting back a whimper. Even though a sling cradled his wounded shoulder, the electric jolt of pain that accompanied any movement rendered him nearly helpless. With only four days passing since the shooting, Tim knew that the road to recovery was going to be long and arduous but that did not stop him in his quest for some answers. Calleigh had come precariously close to the brink of death and apparently one of Caine's closest confidants had pulled the trigger. At the thought of Ryan Wolfe, Tim's blood went cold and his grimace of pain morphed into a hardened glare of disgust. There was no way of knowing if Wolfe acted alone or if this was some twisted ploy of Caine's to gain control of the streets of Miami. There was only one way to find out and as he glanced over to the slumbering red head, Tim was determined to get the answers he needed.

Returning his gaze to the television Tim watched passively as the silent images danced across the screen, the questions intermingling with the doubts of Caine's role in this mess. If Wolfe was working on his own, why did he single out Calleigh now? What happened within the ranks of Caine's organization? Was Wolfe finished? Did he have ties to Caine's rival, Reyes? All of these questions flowed continually and with each passing moment, Tim felt the unmistakable pang of distrust. Calleigh had fallen in love with a gangster, a gangster who had no problem taking out any conflicts that stood in his way. Had Calleigh finally become dispensable to Caine? For the red head's sake, Tim hoped that was not the case.

After twenty minutes, Tim grew weary of the waiting and stood slowly, giving himself time to compensate for the pain that roared to life in his shoulder. Bending over Caine, Tim frowned and reached out to shove him lightly on the shoulder, half tempted to apply pressure to the white bandage that covered the older man's shoulder. Deciding against it, he instead shoved him slightly harder, watching as Caine began to surface. When he saw Caine's dull blue eyes, he sighed heavily and realized that this conversation would take a measure of patience. The likelihood that he was lucid was very minimal.

As Caine's head lulled from side to side, Tim spoke, his tone lacking any emotion, "Bullets are a bitch, aren't they Caine? Kinda hurts when they hit their target." Caine's eyes slid shut and his head shifted lazily, giving evidence that he was probably fighting this intrusion. Shaking his head, Tim pressed his hand to the bandage and glared, "Oh no you don't, old man. I've got some questions that need to be answered."

Searing pain shot through Horatio and he bellowed as his eyes shot open, his body stiffening. In all his years on the streets, never had he felt this type of pain. Agony swiftly cleared Horatio's vision and he became aware of his surroundings, easily recognizing his attacker. Unable to hold back, he yelled, "Ease your goddamned grip, Speedle!"

"Not until I have your full attention, Caine." Thundering fists against the door told Tim that he had probably about a minute before Caine's cadre of protection barreled through. Pressing down harder, he gestured toward the door with a slight nod, "Tell your lackeys that you're fine."

More pressure. Horatio gritted his teeth as his face flushed red, his free hand grasping at the sheets frantically, "Lay off the shoulder, Speedle!"

"Do it!" Tim demanded as he lessened his grip slightly. Instantly, Tim could feel the relief coming off of Horatio in waves, the tension in his body dwindling even as it still trembled. Tim smirked haughtily as he watched Caine attempt to gather himself, shaking his head. _Finally, a way to break that cool exterior…_

With his eyes closed, Horatio called out, "Ease up, boys, I'm alright." Immediately, the unearthly pounding ceased and Horatio turned his cold glare to the young detective, any pretenses of a friendly conversation dissolving quickly, "This better be fucking important, Speedle."

"Oh it is, Caine. You see, I don't like it when someone I love is put in the crosshairs. You've got some explaining to do, Caine."

Horatio sneered as he matched Speedle's glare, "I don't have to tell you anything, Speedle. You're a detective. Go …_detect_."

Tim's brow knit as he applied pressure once more, the sound of Caine's pain filled response making him grin. Bending his lips briefly, Tim exhaled, "I don't think you quite get this, Caine. When I say that you're going to explain yourself, you're supposed to say, 'what you need to know, Detective?'"

"Fuck. You," Horatio responded defiantly.

Tim arched his brow as he perused the older man's physical state. Perspiration had begun to darken his hair along his hairline and his color had grown pale. Despite this, Tim saw the fire of determination flare in the older man's blue eyes and pressed down harder, "I see this is going to be a long morning, Caine."

Horatio bit his lip in an effort to stave the cry of pain that surfaced, tasting a hint of his own blood. Tears began to stream out of his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling, relying on his steel will to remain steadfast. He did not want Speedle poking his nose into his business, business that he was going to take care of on his own. Although he did not care for Speedle, he knew that Calleigh held the young detective in high regards. He would not put Speedle in the line of fire.

He could outlast the pain. He had to for Calleigh.

/Twisted/

_Where are you, Wolfe?_ Natalia questioned inwardly as she drove through the streets of Miami. Four days had passed and Ryan was nowhere to be found, which was a feat in itself. As soon as she could manage it, Natalia had taken charge and set out feelers throughout the city, letting everyone know that Wolfe was a marked target. To sweeten the pot, she had offered a slight reward of a couple of thousand; an amount that she thought would rally her friends on the streets. Four days and there was nothing to show for all her efforts. It was as if Ryan had in fact, disappeared into thin air.

"Nobody's that good," Natalia grumbled as she threaded the sleek Lexus through the early evening traffic. After spending most of her morning at the hospital, she had decided to take a break and attend to business, making sure contacts still remained and of course, checking on the status of the manhunt for Wolfe. Natalia did not know what to make of Wolfe's betrayal; he had hid any hints of discontent well. Just days before the initial shooting at the crime lab, she and Ryan had enjoyed a relaxing dinner together. She warmly recalled the laughter that peppered the meal, giving them a chance, for once, to forget the strain of their roles. Ryan had a way of injecting humor into any situation, making her laugh so hard that she clutched her belly in pain. Now as the memories faded, Natalia felt nothing but darkness in the pit of her stomach, knowing what was in store.

"You stupid bastard," Natalia bit out as a solitary tear tracked down her cheek. Gripping the wheel with her hand, she fought the wave of emotion, already imagining what would befall her best friend, "What have you done?"

Silence settled ominously and Natalia gave herself over to the grief that she felt for him. Years of loyalty had been forever tarnished the moment he set his sights against Horatio. There was no getting around it, Ryan would be found and held accountable. She only hoped that she would not have to be the one to mete out retribution.

Her cell rang, shattering the moment of reflection and Natalia found herself growing angry. With the tracks of her tears drying, she depressed the button and spoke, hoping that her voice would not betray her, "Boa Vista."

"_Nat, it seems like we have a problem…"_

Natalia recognized Rocco's voice, the hesitation followed by the painful bellows in the background, brought about a sense of foreboding. She had left Rocco in charge of Horatio's detail and as the screams continued, she asked slowly, "What the hell is going on, Rocco? Is that Horatio?"

"_Yeah…um… Detective Speedle is in there with him. H said he was okay but…"_

"Does that sound like he's fucking okay, Rocco? Break the goddamned door down," Natalia instructed. Rage began to surface and her foot pressed down on the gas, propelling the sleek luxury car through the intersection just as the red light flashed. The cacophony of horns did not deter her as she began to internally map her position. She had to find the quickest route back to the hospital.

"_H told us not to come in."_

Another unearthly bellow sounded and Nat cringed, her heart leaping into her throat. Grasping at control, she growled, "Rocco, if Horatio is hurt, you will find yourself filled with a clip. Understand that?"

"_H told us…"_

Natalia disconnected the call and sped up more, pushing the limits. Already in a murderous mood, she found that she could not wait to face the smug detective. The comforting weight of her gun in her holster pulled a dark grin over her face. To ease the pain of a betrayal, she would mete out her own brand of release.

**TBC…**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter 20**

A couple of seconds was all it took for Natalia to gain entry into the room. When she arrived to find four burly men staring helplessly at the door, she did all she could to temper her fury. Although loyal to a fault, Natalia knew to defy Horatio's orders. There was no way she could stand in the face of his obvious pain and remain passive. After pushing the men aside, she swiftly produced her sidearm and a silencer, screwing it on efficiently. Without preamble, she pulled the trigger and then kicked the door in, her arm extended and her demeanor less than approachable. Met with the sight of Horatio sweating profusely and clamoring for breath, Natalia felt the precarious hold of her control slip and she gripped the butt of the gun, inching forward as she set her sights against the young detective.

Slipping off the safety, she spoke, her voice eerily calm, "Two seconds. That's the span of time I will allow you before I pump you full of lead." When Speedle met her steely gaze, she arched a brow in challenge, her voice unchanged, "I'm _begging_ you to defy me, Speedle. Just give me the reason to pull this trigger."

Tim saw the intent in her deceptively warm brown eyes and relinquished his hold slowly, a devious grin surfacing quickly. Standing fully but keeping his hand on Horatio's shoulder, he replied, "You aren't stupid enough to kill me, Boa Vista. You might want everyone else to believe you're hard around the edges, but I know you."

"You don't know me at all, Detective." Natalia's cold demeanor grew as she thought about Ryan and she took a confident step forward, her hand steady. "You don't know how much I ache to pull this trigger. Now, get your hands off, Speedle." Natalia caught his haughty expression and stepped closer to him, pressing the barrel of the silencer at his temple, "Let him go."

Horatio eyed Natalia even as he struggled to gather himself, seeing the razor edge that she was teetering over. Something had changed within her, hardened her more than she had been. He deduced quickly that his relationship with Calleigh had done more damage than he initially thought. As much as he craved seeing Speedle dead, he was not prepared to witness Natalia's downfall. Even though he could not love her as much as he loved Calleigh, she was still a part of his life, his family. He could not watch her sacrifice everything she had worked for. He had to diffuse the situation quickly.

"Natalia," Horatio said between breaths, "calm down. Think about what you're doing here."

"I know what I'm doing here, Horatio," Natalia responded, her eyes set against the younger detective. Flexing her fingers, she tilted her head slightly and grinned, "Although I'm willing to bet that Speedle doesn't." Addressing Speedle now, she narrowed her eyes and asked, "I bet you thought that because I'm so loyal to Horatio that I would do anything to keep him happy, right? You're Lieutenant Duquesne's lap dog, her favorite. She would be devastated if anything happened to you. I could care less how_ she_ felt."

Silence filled the space between them as Tim shifted his glance minutely and stared at her, recognizing that Boa Vista had nothing to lose. Betrayal was eating her alive and he could see the internal struggle clearly. She needed action to dull the pain of losing both the men she cared for and right now, his defiance seemed as good as a trigger as anything else.

Tim removed his hand from Caine's shoulder and kept it raised, his voice surprisingly calm, "Alright, I'm done."

"Good, now, move slowly," Natalia instructed as she retracted the gun from his temple but kept him well within her sights, "no funny tricks or Blondie picks out a nice black suit to wear."

Doing as he was told, Tim glanced toward Horatio and frowned, "You know that Wolfe tried to kill Calleigh and yet, you're doing nothing." Turning his gaze to Natalia, "Apparently loyalty among thieves is nothing but a myth. Wolfe's tried both of you and you barely made it out alive. What's stopping him from doing this again? What's stopping him from attempting Calleigh's life again?"

At the mention of Ryan's name, Natalia felt her blood run cold, and gritted her teeth together as she advanced on him, the malicious intent firing within her eyes. It was not enough that Wolfe had betrayed them but to have Speedle know of the dissention burned through her like a lake of fire. If there was one thing she held sacred, it was taking care of business and dispatching Ryan was no one's business but hers and Horatio's. She did not need someone picking up her slack.

Pressing the gun to Speedle's forehead, Natalia fought to contain the wrath that surged through her, "WE are going to take care of this problem, not you. Not you!" The emotion that Natalia attempted to keep at bay was overpowering her and she bit back a cry as her eyes began to water, "We take care of our own. Ryan is our problem to deal with…my problem to deal with."

"Not if we get to him first," Speedle vowed. Holding Natalia's gaze, he continued, "You're going to let me walk out of here, and when we bring Wolfe in, he's going to pay for what he's done, without any interference from you." Again, the defiance flushed through her brown eyes and he added, "We can make Caine's life a living hell if you want to go that route."

"Lieutenant Duquesne…" Natalia started acidly.

"Is out of commission now and will be for a while. No thanks to Wolfe." The tension around Natalia's eyes lessened and it was then that Speedle knew he had the upper hand. Moving forward, he intentionally provoked her, grinning wildly, "Without her protection, it's open season on Caine. Do you think he could take another hit, especially now? Think about that, Natalia. Think about how hard this can get if we apply pressure. Not to mention if Reyes strikes again."

"Natalia," Horatio interjected quietly, "let him go."

For a split second, Natalia thought to defy the red head but found that she simply could not. Despite the heartbreak he had dealt to her, she could not break the bond that they shared, no matter how bitter she had become. Horatio was more important than something as trivial as love and as his undaunted partner; she would stand beside him through anything.

Lowering her weapon, she issued a warning, "Don't get in our way, Speedle."

Chuckling lightly, Tim shook his head and raised his brows, "Likewise, Boa Vista. Things are about to get nasty. If you want to survive, keep your head down." With that, Tim turned to leave, still feeling her intense glare on his back.

Natalia stared at the door as it closed, her tears, again betraying her. Never had she felt so impotent, so weak. Ryan had crossed the line and suddenly, she was faced with possibly letting someone else deal the repercussions. In the type of life she hailed from, this was simply unacceptable.

"Natalia," Horatio said softly, "we're going to make this right."

Finally able to pull her eyes away from the door, she turned to Horatio and approached him, all of her confidence spent. Taking a seat, she reached for his hand, "I hope you're right, Horatio, because right now, I'm not sure if you know what you're doing. She's got your head twisted."

Horatio knew Natalia was right; Calleigh did have him twisted, but that did not change what he had to do. Ryan was his problem and he was going to take care of it. No matter the consequences.

**TBC…**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter 21**

_Accustomed to the feel of the silk gliding across her body, Calleigh shifted under his gentle yet firm caress, bending her lips inward at the pleasurable sensations he was giving her. Horatio's scent coupled with his tender kisses on her neck sent shivers down her spine and she gave much effort to remain composed, despite the warmth building in between her legs. She loved nothing more than the feel of his body cocooned around her, pulling her impossibly closer within him. Sometimes, she believed that he did that in an effort to ensure that she never left him, other times she believed that he, like she, simply loved the way they fit inside of each other's embrace. Oddly, it was in his arms that she felt the safest, knowing that his love was stronger than any pull that the streets had on him. He had proven himself time and time again, both in the bedroom and out on the streets. In Calleigh's eyes, that was more than enough proof that she belonged with him._

_Smiling as his hand drifted over the curve of her waist, Calleigh shied away from his questing lips, giggling as he kissed around her ear lobe. A slight rumble of pleasure erupted from behind her as he shifted closer, his awakening erection against her back inciting a flush of arousal. Horatio was an intense lover but it was his tender side that she loved the most. There was something thrilling about how a man with such ruthless power could restrain himself for the love of another. Calleigh was not naive; Horatio was a criminal, hardened by the code of survival. Yet there was something endearing about his ability to be gentle._

_Without preamble, she felt him enter her from behind, the strength of his stroke making her body sing. She smiled inwardly at the perceived intensity scratching at the surface but through some miracle, he kept his rhythm slow, drawing a deep, sensual moan from her lips. His hypnotic strokes rendered her mindless and she brazenly opened her legs, hungry for more. Rewarded with his touch on the most sensitive parts, Calleigh bit her lip as he worked at a slow build, his kisses matching the deliciously agonizing pace he had chosen to take her with. He knew exactly how to work her body, bringing it to the edge and then snatching her away just as quickly. To emphasize this, his finger quickened over her sensitive pearl, inciting a passionate frenzy just before he trailed his fingers upward once more._

_Calleigh's brow knit as she shoved her elbow behind her lightly, only to hear him laugh softly. A flare of annoyance flared but she could not possibly remain upset, especially since he was attending to her in the most delicious manner. Still the same, she attempted to voice her irritation but realized as soon as the words left her lips that they were laced instead with the unmistakable sound of a sensual purr._

"_You're such a tease, Handsome. When are you going to give me what I want?"A wicked grin inched over her lips as she felt him increase his pace slightly, knowing the challenge would prompt him to act. Grabbing his hand, she brought it to her breast and placed it there, squeezing it tightly. His thrust hit the right spot and she cried out, willing him to change up, "C'mon, Red. Give it to me."_

_Seconds later, she found herself on her knees and facing the headboard, his strong hands pulling her up to a kneeling position. Once he captured her wrists above her head, Calleigh made a show of thrusting her hips, knowing the view would entice him to take a more active approach to this claiming. Sure enough, his long languid strokes morphed into short bursts of raw passion, his body covering her back completely. The warmth of his breath and the scent that could only be his filled her completely just as her body began to shift and change for him._

"_Harder, you know you want to hear me scream," she goaded wickedly. His grip increased on her wrists as he bucked wildly into her, his hardened member drilling into her relentlessly. Spots of darkness peppered her vision as she gave herself over to the overpowering climax, her nails scoring the wall before her._

"_Don't stop, Horatio…"_

At the sound of her phone ringing, Calleigh shook herself out of the all too familiar day dream, clearly feeling its effects. More often than not, she found herself lost in day dreams about herself and Horatio, many of them erotically charged. It had been nearly five weeks since the shooting and now that she was well on her way to mending and getting back to work, she conceded that she missed the hell out of him. Recalling the horror of learning that he too had been shot, Calleigh shivered involuntarily, thankful that he too was on the mend. She had deliberately stayed away; there had been eye witness accounts to his obvious concern for her and immediately, questions had started to erupt. With only a select few knowing of her relationship with Horatio, Calleigh still felt confident that she could navigate the complexities that resulted. That did not hamper the obvious need for him.

Remembering that the phone was still ringing, she picked it up and answered, taking a quick glance around her office. During her absence, someone else had sat at this desk and perused her files and for a moment, she felt surprisingly…relieved. For once, she was not actively steering the lives of many or shouldering the burden of justice. She did not want to admit it to herself but she found the thought of leaving rather enticing. She would be free to live her life however and with whomever she chose and there was only one man whom she would run to.

_Are you there sweetheart?_

_Speak of the devil, _Calleigh mused as a brilliant smile inched over her lips. Reclining in her chair, she sighed heavily and answered humorously, "I had another day dream again, Handsome. They're getting more and more intense. We really should do something about that."

_Well, I'm not the one on this self- imposed exile_. _Why don't we meet up for dinner? I can take you to your favorite restaurant then we can retire for the evening and act on those sinful thoughts of yours._

Disappointment erased the headiness of her lurid daydream as she attempted to temper her tone of voice, "Sorry, Handsome. We have to cool it for a while. Things are just beginning to die down here."

_Calleigh, I don't know how much longer I can be without you. I miss you…_

The frustration in his voice caused her to bite her lip ruefully, "I miss you too, but we can't. Not yet."

A knock at the door drew her attention and she turned to see Tim entering, a certain intent burning in his eyes. Sitting up more, she held up her finger and continued, "Look, I'm being pulled into something, I'll call you back, okay?"

Horatio glanced up to see Natalia entering his office and exhaled heavily at her cold expression. There was news and he was willing to wager that it wasn't the kind he liked to get. Rubbing his temple, he replied, "Alright. You take it easy. I love you."

Initially hesitant to answer in Tim's presence, she relented and echoed his sentiment, "I love you too, Horatio. Take care." When he hung up the phone, Calleigh stood slowly, the stiffness that accompanied her movements, slowing her down somewhat. Walking to meet Tim, she asked, "What's up, Tim?"

Handing her a file, he responded smugly, "We've found Wolfe. He's holed up deep in Liberty City. A couple of friends from Vice said they saw him lurking around one of Reyes' hot spots. This confirms it Calleigh, Wolfe's working for Reyes now."

Calleigh flipped through the file and stopped at Wolfe's booking photo and frowned, "Does anyone else know about his whereabouts?"

Tim shifted his weight and asked, "If you're referring to that psychotic right hand of Caine's, Boa Vista doesn't have a clue." Having heard Calleigh's pronouncement of love, Tim inwardly cringed, still not over the fact that it was Horatio's involvement that brought down all of this on Calleigh's shoulders. He wished he could talk her out of this ridiculous infatuation with Caine but he knew it would be pointless. What he deemed as merely a fantasy was reality for Calleigh, and she was not going to relinquish the red head quite that easily.

Following her as she moved toward the door, he added, "That's likely to change, I'm sure. We have to move on this if we want Wolfe. He's ours for the taking."

Calleigh turned to face him swiftly and stared at him, recalling the disgust she had felt upon hearing of his little tiff with Boa Vista. Scowling, she added, "It's not like we're in a race to beat them, Speed. Wolfe's dead to his rights on this."

"Yeah, and he'll be just dead if you allow your boyfriend to get his hands on him."

Calleigh's brow furrowed as she shook her head, refusing to play Tim's game. Instead, she pressed on, "We're going to move on Wolfe and we are going to get him. He'll stand for what he's done. That's a promise."

As Calleigh considered the potential for senseless bloodshed, she quickened her step and opened the door, "Let's get this over and done .Wolfe will be behind bars before dinner."

Or so she hoped.

TBC….


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter 22**

Content to remain in the shadows of the club, Ryan stared into the glass before him, his thoughts tumbling one after another as he eyed the ripples of the amber liquid. Most of his time was spent trying to evade Natalia but he, more than anyone else, knew that was simply impossible. She had a way with the streets; she knew how to caress information from its inhabitants and lure even the most unexpected snitch into her dangerously mesmerizing chocolate eyes and make them sing like a canary. Her deceptive beauty and disarming appeal were her most valued weapons. As he lazily lifted his glass to his lips, he chuckled lightly reminding himself that it was only a matter of time. Natalia would find him and he would pay for his transgressions. Much pain was promised, that he knew. He had seen it in her eyes as she fought to stay conscious, the blood seeping from her shoulder practically signed his death warrant. He had betrayed them both and nothing was going to stop them from reaping payment.

Wincing as the liquor burned its way down his throat, Ryan cast his sights about the club, the frantic bass line pulsating through his body. This place had been his only refuge, especially now that Reyes was hands off. The oily bastard kicked him to the curb at the news of his failed attempt to eradicate Caine, thus ending the cover of protection Ryan was expecting. Now, without Reyes' power and influence, Ryan was left out in the cold. He knew that he was currently occupying a corner stool in Reyes' place but he was content with the knowledge that if anything went down in here it would seriously fuck up Reyes' operation and bring unwanted heat. If he was going to go down, he was not going to go quietly.

As the song changed up and even more bodies flooded the dance floor, Ryan tilted the glass up for the last time and drained it, slamming it down on the bar with purpose. Holding up two fingers to the bartender, he happened to glance briefly to his right to see the sea of people parting, giving him a direct line of sight to the front door. Emerging from the entrance was the blond and her lackey, Speedle, their eyes glancing about as if searching for someone. When the bartender placed a newly filled glass before him, Ryan stood and drained it with one gulp reaching for his wallet as he slammed the glass down again. Extracting his wallet, he quickly slipped a couple of bills out and tossed them on the bar, giving the bartender a slight nod. Just as he tensed to turn away, he felt a shadow fall on his back and the cool steel of a gun barrel pressed flat against his back.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, he caught a whiff of the familiar fragrance and grinned wildly. He attempted to turn but the pressure on his back increased and he decided against it. It did not matter anyway; he knew exactly who it was standing behind him.

"Is H with you?" he asked airily. His tone held a hint of bemusement as if he knew the punch line already. Silence coursed between the two and he nodded, "So, off to see the wizard, right?"

Natalia's heart felt as if it were crashing against her chest, her sorrow cloaking any anger that she had felt for him. She did not want to be the one to bring him in but it was her job. Horatio entrusted her to finish this for them both and even though the red head broke her heart, she could never deny him. Loyalty trumped emotion every time.

"You should've left Miami, Wolfe." She tried to keep the emotion out of her voice but knew she was failing, her grip on her weapon easing ever so slightly. For a moment, she thought to let him go or give him just a few minutes of a head start but she realized that she could not. Ryan was going to stand for his actions and eventually fall for his mistakes. And she was going to have to be the last thing his soulful brown eyes would ever see.

Ryan laughed and defied the threat of the weapon against his skin, turning to face her. Shock and dismay coursed through him as he met her solemn gaze, her beautiful brown eyes welling with unspent tears. The emotional load that she carried was taking a toll on her and he could see it clearly─ she wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

Tilting his head slightly, he stared at her and smiled gently, "We were the best together, weren't we, Nat? No one could come between us, we did what we had to do and we did it well, right?" Again, defying logic, he reached to cup her cheek and smiled more when she dropped the gun and allowed his touch. Stepping closer to her, he leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "We were loyal to each other, Natalia, thick as thieves. You don't want to forget that do you?"

Ryan's proximity unnerved her and in an attempt to gain focus, she closed her eyes and listened to him, the soothing tones of his voice taking her away from what she was dispatched to do. Horatio was waiting patiently in the alley where she was to deliver him but she could not seem to break away from the mirage he painted with his words. Loyalty ran deep for her and his words chipped at her stone will. Images of them together flooded her and she felt a tear escape as the last image surfaced, solidifying her intent.

As her eyes opened slowly, she thrust the gun into his stomach and spoke, her voice haunted, "I'm sorry, Ryan. You know I have to do this."

Ryan pulled away from her, his lips affixed with an unwavering smile, "I know you have to do this, Nat. It was only a matter of time, huh?"

Natalia's attempt to remain stoic faltered under his smile and she exhaled raggedly, "Your time's up, Wolfe." Nudging him she steeled herself against the onslaught of emotions and demanded in a deadened tone, "Move."

Resigned to his fate, Ryan nodded and started to turn but not before he saw the blond and brunette pushing through the crowd, the intent in their eyes blazing. They knew already that if Natalia was able to get him out of there, there would be nothing they could do.

"Time's up," he remarked lowly as he shook his head. Natalia's nudge became insistent and he started to walk toward the back exit, his smile easing away. He had gambled against the house and lost.

Now it was time to pay up.

TBC….


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: After a much needed respite, I return with a chapter. I apologize for extended absence, my muse and I needed a recharging of sorts. Enjoy.**

**A/N# 2: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter 23**

_Why?_

_Why would he risk everything, his life, his well- being just to prove a point?_

Natalia couldn't understand Ryan's reasoning for turning his back on Horatio, on _her_. As she watched his battered and bloody corpse swinging from the rafters of the small room, she pondered how Ryan's actions had shifted the family dynamic. He was gone, dead to her the moment he shot Horatio but that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt. With each punishing blow she threw, each slice of his flesh she carved, she felt the pain of his betrayal. She shouldn't be here in this place…they shouldn't be where they were now. Ryan was gone but his actions, his deeds had forever changed Natalia's life. For now, she questioned her own loyalty. Could she still follow Horatio as blindly as she had before, especially now that his attention would undoubtedly be on his blond lover? The faint echoes of Ryan's screams still remained, forever etched on her memory, adding to the multitude of pain she was now forced to deal with.

Approaching Ryan's body, her eyes welled as she shook her head, her expression frozen in despair, "Why, Ryan? Why?" When no answers were forthcoming, Natalia gestured to the stocky man to her right, her tone lacking any emotion or conviction, "Cut him down."

_Four hours earlier…_

A quick getaway was what she needed but the sea of bodies swaying hypnotically to the bass line of the song that blared over the speakers of the club impeded her progress. She had already spotted the blond and her lackey as they pushed against the throng of people in their quest to cut them off from an easy exit. The heat of determination wafted from Duquesne and Natalia could feel it as they held each other's gaze for mere moments. Despite Horatio's predilection with the southern beauty, Natalia would not be easily swayed; she had a job to do and she was going to do it. Ryan would ultimately stand and fall for his actions and regrettably, she would be the one to extract vengeance for his insolence.

"Move it, Ryan," Natalia demanded as she forced the muzzle of the gun deeper into his flesh. The same crowd that annoyed her had become her salvation. The swift change of the music infused the crowd with more intensity and a frenetic energy encompassed the club prompting the partying youth to lose all inhibitions. As she wove her way through gyrating bodies, Natalia was content in the knowledge that she was putting some serious distance between herself and her pursuers.

Anger pulsated through Calleigh as she pushed against a flailing body lost in the rhythm of the music, hindering her line of sight. She couldn't allow Natalia to steal away into the night with Ryan, effectively bringing an end to her pursuit of real justice. The thought of leaving Ryan's fate in the hands of a reputed killer did not sit well with her, yet she found herself slowing her pace. As much as she wanted Ryan to stand for what he had done, Calleigh ultimately knew that in the face of Horatio's retribution what she wanted meant nothing.

As the energy continued to build on the dance floor, Calleigh glanced to Tim and then back to the exit just as Natalia disappeared through the door into the awaiting darkness. Even though she was certain that Natalia had made a clean getaway, a renewed sense of purpose blossomed within Calleigh and she started to push against the tidal wave of bodies, determined more than ever to catch up to them. Just as she and Tim burst through the same exit, she heard the tires squeal against the pavement and watched as the taillights disappeared. They were gone; taking with them Calleigh's last vestiges of faith and hope in the justice she had pursued all her professional life. Horatio had essentially pinned her against the wall and now it was up to her how she would react.

/Twisted/

Keeping the gun trained on Ryan as she pushed him out of the car, Natalia got out and then waited for Horatio to emerge, feeling the tension rolling off of the normally composed red head. The journey to their destination was filled with contemplative silence, the shadows concealing the rage that Natalia knew thrummed through Horatio. After extracting Ryan from the club, she threw him into the darkened limousine to finally face Horatio for his betrayal. Even though she could feel the fury in Horatio's gaze, she welcomed the silence. Enough had been said already and the judgment had been rendered final. No amount of pleading would absolve Ryan of his misdeeds.

Now as they stood in front of the small building on the edge of the beach, Natalia could see fully what she couldn't in the limo. The normally calm blue eyes of her beloved Horatio were now filled with disgust and rage, his expression frozen as he glared at Ryan. A simple nod prompted her to shove Ryan forward, her gun trained at the base of his spine. Again, silence reigned as they approached the building, the knowledge of what was about to occur coursing through the three of them. Their family was splintered, the loyalty and love stolen by Ryan's selfish acts. Tonight would be both an ending and a beginning for them all.

Entering the building, Natalia turned Ryan around and searched his eyes for any hints of remorse, finding none. It was as if he was resigned to his fate and as a condemned man, he had nothing more to say. She wanted to rail against him, question his mental state, hurl angry epithets at him, wanted him to acknowledge his part in all of this. Instead, he stood quietly, awaiting his punishment.

There was no need for any instructions; Natalia already knew the steps to this dance. She unbuttoned the black shirt she wore and shed it, revealing nothing but a black tank top underneath it. Quickly, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and then pulled out the tape out of her pockets. Quickly wrapping the tape about her knuckles and down to her wrists, she tossed the roll away and reached in her pockets once more to retrieve a black pair of gloves, donning them as she kept her eyes on Ryan. In the background, she could hear the sound of the mechanical hook being lowered and the chains rattling as her crew prepared the area for her. In preparation for what she was about to do, she had done nothing but sleep the day away, preserving the precious energy she was about to expend on taking Ryan's life. Two men approached them and grabbed Ryan, forcing him into the clearing where a bright blue tarp covered the dilapidated floorboards. Natalia continued her preparation as Horatio moved forward, his intense gaze focused on the men as they restrained Ryan in the chains, hoisting him by his wrists.

Looking up at Ryan as he dangled only inches from the ground, Horatio finally spoke, his voice raw with emotion, "I don't need to hear why you did this to us, Ryan, but if you have any last words…"

Ryan stared at Horatio, the new found contempt for his mentor rising, "You fell in love with the enemy, H. She suddenly became more valuable to you than me…than Natalia! Your family meant nothing in the light of fucking your blond bitch!"

Ryan's harsh words caused Natalia to pause in her preparation, the sting of truth piercing her heart once more. Ryan was right in a sense; Horatio had chosen the enemy over them but she still did not find that just cause to turn her back on him. Ryan's excuse, although very true was just that, an excuse. Family looked out for each other despite the conflicts that dusted up. Sadly, Ryan had forgotten that.

Horatio closed in on Ryan and shook his head mournfully, "Ryan, you will die with that misconception. I never threw you or Natalia away. I found myself through Calleigh."

Ryan looked past Horatio to Natalia and addressed her, his voice filled with a sort of desperation, "Leave, Nat. Leave before he does the same to you. Let him go…he doesn't love you. He's never loved you."

Ryan's words provoked her tears because she knew that in essence, he was right. Horatio would never love her the way she wanted, but still, he did love her. He protected her, took her in and believed in her. It was because of that she steeled herself against Ryan's last ploy, her gaze hardening as she reached behind her to unsheathe a blade.

Approaching as Horatio backed away, she gripped the blade tightly, anticipating her first strike. Her eyes blazed with renewed vigor as her arm extended, drawing blood on the first slash. She would follow her routine by first carving at his flesh, knowing that even though Ryan would attempt to remain quiet, he would ultimately fail. He would give voice to his pain as she continued to run through the plethora of tools at her disposal. At the very end he would plead for his life.

When she finished the first wave of her brutal attack, she paused to approach his already bleeding body and spoke, her chest heaving with the exertion. She could see the fear finally rising in his brown eyes, her heart breaking for him even as she turned to pick her next weapon. Brandishing the titanium bat, she consoled him gently, "It's okay to scream, Ryan."

"Fuck you," Ryan managed as he shivered from the loss of blood.

Natalia glanced back at Horatio who had taken a seat to watch and then nodded, taking a few practice swings. His words stifled any remaining feelings for her brother and she struck him on his right side, settling into a punishing rhythm.

"It's okay to cry, Ryan," she said quietly.

Eventually, they all did.

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I have to give thanks to Lieutenant Caine for being more than just the regular beta!**

**Chapter 24**

Casting her gaze out into the darkened horizon, Natalia steadied herself against the side of the boat as it rocked against the swelling waves of the Atlantic. Far from the gleam of the Miami nightlife, Natalia found herself attempting to reconcile the events of the evening. Ryan was gone, his bloodied corpse now sinking to the depths of the darkened sea, taking with him the confidence Natalia thought she had in their familial relationship. Ryan's plea for her to leave Horatio still stung, the inherent truth bonding itself to her heart. Horatio would never give her his heart and although Natalia was hurt, she realized with certain clarity, that it did not matter anymore. As she stared into the darkened void, the memories of her years with Horatio stood as evidence of all that he did give. He gave her a place in this world when no one else would, supported her and encouraged her to embrace who she was. When everyone else sought to change her, Horatio accepted her as she was. If she had to choose between his heart and his unconditional love, she would choose the latter- hands down.

Suddenly, Natalia felt enlightened, understanding her true position in Horatio's life. She was there to be all that he had been for her. She would put aside her heartbreak, solider on and do so with a smile on her face. It was with that smile that she turned away from the dark abyss of self-doubt and faced the distant lights of the Miami skyline with a new found determination. Family supported each other through thick and thin, and Natalia resolved to remain loyal, no matter how many members were added or taken away.

/Twisted/

A sense of urgency flooded Tim as he pushed his bike to the limits, speeding through the deserted streets of Miami, the concern he held for Calleigh propelling him to break every traffic law made known to man. The haunted look in Calleigh's eyes after the unsuccessful hunt for Ryan prodded at his sensibilities he feared that she would react harshly. The events leading up to this moment had profoundly affected the southern blond, twisting her perspective. With each incident, Tim could see the questions in her eyes, the dwindling confidence in her ability to do the work she was commissioned to do. It was that trepidation that scared Tim the most. Calleigh was a determined woman, her will stronger than steel, but she was also a woman under the stress of choosing between the life she'd known and the life she desired. The path wasn't as clear as it had been before. Tim could no longer predict what choice she would make. When affairs of the heart were concerned, all bets were off. It was his hope that he could reach her before she made a decision that would effectively ruin her life.

Finally turning down her street, he forced himself to calm down, knowing that she wouldn't respond to hysterics. He had to appeal to her sensibilities, to make her see that continuing a relationship with a known criminal, a known _murderer_, would be her downfall. Tim knew it would be a battle for the ages but he cared enough to throw himself in the direct line of fire. He couldn't just sit back idly and wait for Calleigh to implode, he had to be proactive. By confronting her before she had a chance to even give Caine even a slightest of consideration he had to make her to understand how wrong the older man was for her.

Tim's heart nearly stopped at the sight of her darkened drive, disappointed that she had lied to him. After the fiasco at the club, they had driven in silence back to the lab, the words that needed to be said hovering precariously over their unspoken bond. Both knew that Horatio was responsible for Ryan's demise but Tim knew if Calleigh acknowledged that, she would have to acknowledge the monster that her lover really was. Instead, the silence remained until they arrived with Calleigh announcing in a detached tone that she was going home. Now as he sat in her driveway, staring at her darkened home, he understood the meaning of her words. She was going home where she belonged. Tim's heart broke at the significance of her actions but knew that there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing he could do was go home and await the inevitable, hoping that Calleigh's search for the truth would untangle her twisted desires.

/Twisted/

Calleigh stared at the opulent mansion before her mulling over her decision to come and confront Horatio about Ryan. By coming, she was facing certain truths about the man she loved more than life. The trajectory of her life was bout to be irrevocably altered. Everything she had experienced in her journey to this moment now served as reason why she should turn and run as far as she could away from Horatio. Yet, she found herself in motion, opening the gate and walking toward the magnificent façade of his home, her heart pounding in her chest. Despite knowing that he had something to do with Ryan's disappearance and countless other crimes, Calleigh could not help the ache that resided deep within her. Her body reacted to the memory of how he would look at her, practically making love to her with his heated gaze. Anticipation rolled through her nervous energy now morphing into something more carnal. The mere thought of his touch had her quivering inwardly, wishing that she could be in his arms at that very moment. First, however, she had to gain entry.

Calleigh bowed her head and took in a cleansing breath, letting it go slowly as she considered the possibilities that she faced. This could go decisively wrong but Calleigh never stood down from a challenge and it now seemed as if she would be fighting for her very life. Steeling herself against the onslaught of emotions, Calleigh reached to ring the doorbell and took a pace back, adjusting the badge on her belt in the hopes that it would speak for her. She didn't trust herself to talk as images of them intertwined danced across her memories, the flood of arousal nearly sending her to her knees. As perplexed as she was about the affect Horatio had on her, she couldn't question it. When in each other's presence, the air took on a combustible nature, charged with the heat of their attraction. Yes, she may have come here to confront Horatio about Ryan but Calleigh knew an entirely different confirmation would arise from this impromptu meeting.

When the door opened, Calleigh lifted her eyes expecting to see an armed guard. Instead, she was treated to the sight of the man she loved, his eyes holding the same surprise she felt. Robbed of her ability to speak, Calleigh shifted her weight uneasily, the anxiety returning tenfold. Under his calm gaze, she finally found her voice, clearing her throat roughly before speaking, "Where are your guards?"

Opening the door more, Horatio tilted his head and studied the woman who had his heart completely, sensing that she was teetering on the edge of uncertainty. There was no mistaking the sensual need that cloaked her but he could see something else in her eyes. She needed answers, and for once in his life he was more than willing to give them to her.

As his eyes roamed the expanse of her body, he answered, "I gave them the rest of the night off. They deserve it." Frowning, he asked, "Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Where were you tonight, Horatio?" Calleigh asked, crossing her arms at her chest. Immediately, she knew it spotlighted her breasts and she felt his heated gaze as his blue orbs fell on them. Tension built slowly between them but Calleigh was willing to ignore it to get to the truth. Before any confirmation of their relationship existed, she had to know his role in Ryan's demise.

Caught off guard by her question but not entirely surprised, he answered, "I was attending some business, nothing worth mentioning. Why? What have you been up to tonight?"

Annoyance quickly doused the flames of arousal and she narrowed her eyes sharply, "I went to a club, ran into Wolfe…and then I ran into Boa Vista."

Horatio shrugged and leaned against the door casually, seeing not only the flicker of challenge in her eyes but also the brief charge of sensuality, causing the blood to pool at his crotch. In an effort to cloak his body's response to her, he sighed impatiently, "I gave them the night off, remember? What Nat does on her own time isn't any of my business."

Calleigh had enough and turned to walk away, the disappointment filtering into her. The sudden feel of his hand capturing her arm stopped her in her tracks and she stared at him, a lump forming in her throat. She didn't see a ruthless criminal or a murderous kingpin, she saw Horatio, the man for whom she was willing to sacrifice everything.

Her features softened as he pulled her into his arms, his hand reaching to cup her face lovingly. As his thumb brushed against her cheek, her eyes slid shut as the electricity built once again, sizzling through her body. Coupled with the intense emotion already welling within her, his proximity prompted a tear to slide unchecked down her cheek. She tried once more to pull the truth from him but her voice was now meek, totally lacking in conviction, "Horatio, please…"

"No, Calleigh. Tonight, it's about us, alright. Just give me the night," Horatio pleaded, his lips hovering over hers. The electricity between them was palpable and Horatio could feel his control slipping. He needed her as badly as she needed him, and tonight they were going to forget the line that divided them.

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: After an extended vacation of sorts, I return to the land of twisted pleasures. As it has been a while, I suspect that I'm very rusty at the edges. Despite this, I hope you enjoy!**

**A/N#2: Thanks to Lieutenant Caine for a measure of patience…**

**Chapter 25**

Wide awake, Calleigh stared at the window sheers blowing in the soft breeze. Their gentle motion added much needed calm in the wake of the frenzied passion that she shared with Horatio.

Entangled within the silk sheets, Calleigh's thoughts drifted between the sporadic moments of love intertwined with the deception and violence wondering if the duality would define the relationship. She couldn't help that her heart throbbed with anticipation where Horatio was concerned but she also couldn't ignore the harsh realities of their lives. Her quest for justice and his criminal tendencies overshadowed the beauty of what could be.

Their continued involvement would eventually implode and take with it their love. It was simple logic, Calleigh thought as she turned to face Horatio, taking in his peaceful visage. Criminals and cops didn't mix, didn't mingle, and for damn sure didn't love each other. But that was exactly what she had done. She'd taken a leap of faith- or ignorance if she really thought about it-and loved him blindly. She hadn't counted on Horatio capturing her heart and shifting her perspective. In the past, this would have been cut and dry but Calleigh could no longer concede her emotions to logic.

Could she continue to indulge in her twisted pleasures at the sake of her integrity?

Calleigh stared at Horatio as he slept, her fingers weaving through his red hair reawakening sensations that she wanted to ignore in light of the vital decision she had to make. Warmth melted the cold binds around her heart and she felt tears pricking at her eyes as she considered the love that she would be giving up. In her heart, she knew that she couldn't let him go so easily; he'd become something akin to a drug- she had to have him, even if it meant in measured doses. The thought of maintaining such a potent addiction pulled at her resolve and her conflicted heart ached with the knowledge that tonight would change everything. She knew what she had to do but she couldn't succumb so easily to logic.

As if sensing her distress, Horatio pulled her into his arms and settled against her chest, adding more weight to her preponderance. The sudden heat of his body thrust the images of their coupling to the forefront, giving her more to consider. Exhaling heavily, she closed her eyes and surrendered to the memories of their scorching passion…

_Two hours earlier…_

"_No, Calleigh. Tonight, it's about us, alright. Just give me the night…"_

The moment Horatio said those words; Calleigh knew that she was lost. The pleading tone in his voice and the presence of both fear and passion in his gaze confirmed what she'd already known when she graced his door. This night was not merely about the confessions of a murderer; it was about them and their future together.

In the wake of his plea, the air ignited between them and Calleigh felt his hard body against hers, his lips taking hers with unbridled passion. As much as she wanted to fight it, to rail against his attempts to deter her from her intent, she couldn't. His heated touch proved to be a match for her own determination and she surrendered her quest for truth in favor of succumbing to the passion that now threatened to consume them both.

Arousal seared through her body when he ripped her jacket away and broke their kiss long enough to slam her against the wall, hovering over her like a predatory animal. Generally, Horatio was a sensual lover but something had changed. Tonight, Calleigh sensed more of an animalistic need to claim what was his, to force her to forget the differences between them. As she stared into his eyes, she noticed that they too had changed. The cool calming, allure of his blue eyes was now dark with wicked intent. At that moment Calleigh understood clearly that he wasn't about to let her go and he intended to remind her why she should put the notion out of her head altogether.

Electricity pulsated between them as Horatio reached to caress her cheek, pushing the fall of her blond tresses from her face. The intensity grew as he leaned forward, determined to take her lips slower this time but deterred by the scent that so tantalized him. Taking in a deep breath, he inched closer, his words barely a whisper, "Calleigh…I have to have you."

Trembling with desire, Calleigh held his gaze as her body reacted to the close proximity of his. Her blood heated under his watchful eye and she found herself leaning toward him, aching to close the distance between them. As his breath hit her lips and he pressed her against the wall, her body shuddered and she responded breathlessly, "I'm here, Horatio. I'm here."

The unspoken fear between them dissipated as passion exploded through them, his lips once again seizing upon hers. Hands ripped clothing, buttons were torn from their enclosures and shoes were flung away as frenzy took over. Suddenly, Calleigh felt him lift her into his arms. Skin against skin, the flush of a sensual rush hit adding to the all- consuming kiss that released a scorching wave of ecstasy between them. Calleigh wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles as he finally relinquished her lips only to feel him skimming the heated flesh of her neck. Soft kisses morphed into slight nips and then forceful sucking as his member hardened against her. Another flood of arousal had her saturated and as he slipped within her, his chest glanced off of her now rock hard nipples she gasped, feeling as if her heart were about to burst from her chest.

Her fingernails scored his back as her breathing became erratic, the pulsating energy that started from deep within now surfacing. Every nerve ending felt alive and the excitement that burned through her reached new heights as Horatio pried her arms away from him and slammed them above her head, rendering her helpless to his onslaught. Without preamble, he thrust inside of her and she cried out as he filled her, a sense of completion roaring to life within her.

Horatio didn't waste any time, establishing a punishing rhythm that forced him to let go of her hands and place his own on each side of her head. Frustration coursed through him as he pushed her body to the limit, his own threatening to spill. Slapping the wall in abandon, Horatio growled and sped up, pinning her between his solid chest and the unforgiving sheetrock of the wall as he took and she gave.

"Calleigh," he growled darkly, "I'll catch you. I'll always catch you."

With each stroke he made, Calleigh felt her body unraveling at the seams. Each thrust exacted a strangled cry of pleasure from her throat. The coldness of the wall contrasted sharply with the heat emanating from his body. Blistering arousal roared through her, burning her from deep within. His grunts of raw sensuality breached the barrier and her control shattered. Screaming his name, she detonated around him, her sex refusing to relinquish him completely. Horatio powered through her climax and found his own, a primal yell escaping his lips as he seared her with his seed, his body stiffening then collapsing against her. The aroma of sex hung about them as they both came down, the afterglow of their spontaneous combustion settling about them.

Panting, Calleigh reclined her head against the wall and closed her eyes, relishing every delicious ache that pulsated through her body and the feeling of him still seated deeply within her. She didn't dare say anything so she let the silence speak for itself. They weren't done, not by a long shot and as Horatio peeled her away from the wall and clutched her close to his body, she could feel the shift in her intent. Two hours later, they would lie spent in each other's arms and Calleigh knew things would never be the same.

Changes were coming, of that she was sure. She wasn't so sure if she would survive them.

TBC…


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks to Lieutenant Caine for everything!**

** Chapter 26 **

Horatio turned inward, inhaling the scent that would forever be sealed in his memory, and a lazy smile surfaced on his lips. The night had been something out of his fantasy; hour after hour, he spent near her, inside of her, loving her very presence. As he drifted off, the images of them expressing their passion confirmed what he'd already known; Calleigh's heart would be his. Before she arrived, Horatio harbored his doubts, realizing that his brutality, his lifestyle would swallow their love whole. He saw it in her eyes when he opened the door, the trepidation, the fear, and the questions. More than anything, however, he saw an ending. As her eyes had searched his, he could feel the bonds tightening around his heart, preparing him for the rejection he knew would come his way one day. He didn't challenge the finality in her gaze, instead, he pled.

_Just give me tonight_, he remembered saying to her, his worried tone surprising even him. Everything was on the line at that very moment and the tension had nearly suffocated him. He exhaled when she acquiesced and from there, the passion took over and he lost control. Each stroke, each cry that fell from her lips from that moment on made him want to bellow in victory. Finally, Calleigh had succumbed to the truth of their love.

Or so he thought.

His hand ventured to where she should've been resting and found it cold. Confusion rioted through him as he blinked and focused, hoping that she had merely positioned her body out of his reach. He'd put her through the paces throughout the night, punishing her and rewarding her with the type of loving he knew she desired. It was only logical that she was simply exhausted and wanted her space. But when he finally lifted his head and the fog cleared, he found he was dreadfully wrong. She wasn't in the bed with him. He sat up more and listened, and realized that she wasn't in his room either. Perusing her side of the bed, he found a folded piece of paper where she should've been, his name scrawled across in her graceful handwriting. Coldness descended over him and he felt his heart pulsating in his chest as he debated whether to pick up the piece of paper.

_She was in a rush. She had to get to that godforsaken job of hers_, his mind offered as his lips turned up in a faint smile. Calleigh was, above everything, considerate and warmth bloomed within his chest at the thought of her leaving him a love note,

Content in his theory, Horatio took up the piece of paper and unfolded it. His smile faded and his heart plummeted into his stomach as he stared at the message she'd left him.

**I can't**

-Calleigh

"I can't?" Horatio questioned aloud, his voice reverberating against the walls. Dread filled every fiber of his body as he continued to stare at her proclamation, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. After a night filled with affirmations of love, Horatio was confused at what he saw in front of him. Was their unbridled passion a sign of destruction? Did she intend on coming to him not to reaffirm her role in his life but to leave him?

A deluge of emotions overwhelmed him and he tossed the silk sheets away as fire coursed through his veins. He didn't understand what she was trying to say to him. She couldn't succumb to their searing passion? She couldn't stay? She couldn't…love him?

As he stalked toward his closet, his emotions finally settled on anger, his heart now gaining momentum. He wanted answers; he wanted her to explain what the note left to chance.

He wanted her.

Images of her lost within his embrace calmed the seething anger as he mindlessly chose his wardrobe, his mind now trying to process what was going on. What could he expect from her when he did find her? Would she answer for her actions? Or would she give him excuses? Five years between them and he was left with nothing but a note?

Again the anger roared within him and he growled darkly. He'd make her face him and explain herself. He wanted to see for himself if what they had could be easily discarded.

_I can't_

_I can't_

_I can't_

A knock at his door broke his torturous reverie, his answering bellow of anger filling the room, "WHAT?" Hearing no response, Horatio charged out of his closet ready to mete out the most heinous of punishments. His ire cooled slightly as he came face to face with Natalia, reading the expression on her face. She knew something.

Ignoring the fact that he was nude in her presence, Horatio approached, the question seated heavily at the tip of his tongue. Long, torturous moments passed before he spoke, imploring her to tell him something.

The heartbreak in his eyes tore at Natalia's heart and for a second, she faltered, not wanting to add to his pain. She knew that this would happen; Calleigh would pull him into her orbit and then completely destroy him. Natalia knew that Calleigh was no good for him and as she closed the distance between them, she could see the reckoning in his desolate gaze. Horatio was completely shattered, a man of power hanging on her very word. It saddened her.

Still the same, Natalia found the strength to speak even though his mournful gaze prodded at her sensibilities, "I just received a phone call from Speedle. A warning…"

"A warning…"

"A warning," Natalia repeated. Even in the throes of despair, Horatio held her captivated, her mind wandering to the images of him standing naked before her. Centering her thoughts, she continued, "He says that you are not to contact Calleigh…"

_I can't_

_I can't _

_I can't_

"Fuck Speedle," Horatio retorted harshly. He moved to turn away from Natalia only to be stayed by her insistent grasp on his arm. Lifting his gaze to her, he warned her, "Natalia, this is not wise."

"Let her go, Horatio. She's made her choice," Natalia offered gently. Her voice was absent of malice, her gaze softening as she held on to him. She couldn't watch Horatio crumble under the strain of unrequited love, bearing the burden of what wasn't meant to be. "Let her go."

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and his gaze lingered on Natalia's face as his voice faltered, "I can't."

Unable to contain the emotion that surged within her heart, Natalia took him into her arms and held him tightly. She felt his reluctance and then his acceptance. One hand cupped the back of his head while the other caressed his naked back. What he needed was warmth and support, something she was willing to give to him.

"You can, Horatio. You have to," Natalia whispered lovingly in his ear. She hoped she had enough love in her heart to keep Horatio from shattering completely and he would be able to acknowledge it for what it was. Although Natalia's heart beat for him solely, she knew that he wouldn't reciprocate. What mattered was that he knew that she would catch him. "For your survival, you have to, Horatio."

Pain stabbed at Horatio's heart even as he relished Natalia's presence. He understood the depth of her love for him and welcomed it, glad that it was the one thing tethering him to the present. He had no desire to give Calleigh up but what he needed was time. Eventually, the tide would change once more and he held a glimmer of hope that they would pick up where they left off, indulging in their twisted pleasures.

/Twisted Pleasure/

Perched at her window sill, Calleigh stared out into the vastness of the Atlantic Ocean, the sorrow slowly threading through her body. Her inward reflection brought back the weight of her actions, shattering her beyond repair. She had to leave, she kept telling herself, and she could no longer dwell in what could be. Far more important things had taken place and she had to consider that before she considered their all- consuming love. She couldn't leave anything to chance anymore and by making her decision, she set her path. As much as it hurt, there was truth in the simple note she left on his pillow. She simply couldn't continue the masquerade.

Tim's approach with a warm mug of tea drew her attention and she unfolded herself to receive it, giving him a small smile. When she arrived back at her place, he'd been at her door, like a sentinel willing to protect her. At the sight of him, she finally allowed the tears to surface and welcomed his embrace, glad to feel something other than trepidation, even if that emotion was despair. With a small nod, she accepted the mug and whispered, "Thanks, Tim."

Tim smiled and inclined his head slightly; offering her a warm smile, "Don't mention it. Drink up; it will make you feel better."

"I don't think so, Tim. But thanks just the same." Calleigh sipped the tea and closed her eyes, welcoming the soothing warmth, "It's good."

"Thanks, Calleigh." Silence filtered between them and Tim stared at Calleigh as she gazed into nothingness. The strength that she easily exuded was now nonexistent, the evidence of her heartbreak written in her eyes. She was destroyed, completely, and he could only lay blame at Caine's feet. It was why he left a stern warning with Boa Vista that Horatio shouldn't attempt to contact Calleigh and why he was willing to reinforce that warning with his life. Calleigh had always been important to him and now was his chance to be there when she truly needed him.

"I couldn't stay with him," Calleigh stated stonily, breaking the silence. "There is so much at stake now." Calleigh lifted her eyes to Tim and smiled, "There's more to consider, not just our love."

Tim nodded and exhaled lightly, "I understand, Calleigh. You don't have to explain yourself. You did what you had to do." Moving closer, Tim reached to cup her cheek and gave her an encouraging smile, "It's gonna hurt for a while, Calleigh but you're going to see that this was for the best. You two…"

"We didn't belong together. I know that now, Speed." Relishing his touch, she continued, "Something more important than the both of us happened."

Tim frowned as he held her gaze, confounded by the smile that was spreading over her lips. Among the despair that clouded her eyes, he saw hope. "Calleigh…what are you saying?"

"Tim…I'm pregnant."

TBC….

**A/N: I know the wrath I'm about to incur but I have a plan. Bear with me- Speed**


	27. Chapter 27

**Epilogue**

_Four Months Later…_

_There she is. _

Horatio watched intently as Calleigh meandered through the throngs of people out enjoying the day, the cool breeze cutting across the Atlantic holding the humidity at bay. As always, he watched her from afar unwilling to disrupt the life she'd carved out for herself since leaving him. Initially, he'd been hell bent on taking Calleigh back but as the weeks bled into months and her belly began to grow, he realized that her decision to leave him was very wise. He couldn't provide the safety and contentment a baby needed to flourish; as it were, he was vainly selfish and violent, two aspects of his character that he knew would not meld well with fatherhood. Even though his heart ached at the thought of her journeying this road alone, he simply couldn't be that selfish bastard anymore. He wouldn't subject his child to the coldness that had become his life. This new life between he and Calleigh would break the cycle and even though it pained him to tread on the fringes of her life, it was there he would remain. There was something more important between them now and as a testament to the love he held for Calleigh, he would respect her wishes. That didn't absolve him of the sense of responsibility that now prodded him to take any measure to make sure she was okay. She and the baby were his family and would always be his family. Neither time nor separation would change that.

A wistful smile surfaced on his lips as he watched, the slight movement of her hand to her belly catching his eye. He wished he could be by her side to share in every moment of her development. He longed to caress the taut skin of her belly, to feel his child moving within her, to look into her eyes and profess his undying love for her. A little piece of his heart always broke when he couldn't follow her into her home, regulating himself to merely stand on the sidelines of her life. It was the repercussions of his lifestyle that kept him away but the longing of his heart kept him coming back day after day.

As the pain faded into the deep recesses of his soul, Horatio focused more on the vision of beauty in front of him, compelled to make his presence known. For months, he remained in the background, contemplating Calleigh's reaction if he revealed himself to her. She hadn't forcibly told him to stay away; her simple note left on his pillow the last night they saw each other coupled with Speedle's stern warning had been enough to keep him in place. Horatio couldn't help but wonder if Calleigh would recoil from his touch. A part of him was willing to test those waters for just a moment with her but the bigger part of him, the part that only Calleigh knew intimately was afraid of her reaction. Horatio was scared that Calleigh's rejection would end him completely.

Just as the courage flooded through his body, Horatio's momentum was stunted at the sight that was unfolding right before his very eyes. Speedle had approached and Calleigh's face lit with warmth and expectation. Confused, Horatio placed his hand on the tree and watched as they embraced and parted briefly before Speedle cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes, his lips moving minutely. The concern in Speedle's eyes morphed into something more potent, something Horatio recognized and remembered fondly. Speedle was conveying his love for the southern beauty and she, surprisingly was reciprocating. A volatile mixture of emotion swelled within Horatio as he gripped the bark of the tree, attempting to stave the inevitable fury that was building from within. Another man possessed what was once his. Even though it was plain to see, Horatio couldn't square with the fact that Calleigh had moved on.

Horatio couldn't bear to witness what would come next and instead turned away. His heart couldn't take much more strain and he knew if he watched them kiss, he would explode violently. As it was, he ached to end Speedle and if he didn't leave now Horatio knew he wouldn't stop until he crushed the life out of Speedle's body.

Sullen, Horatio began to walk away from her even as his anguish prodded at his pride to take back what was his. It was his pride that caused him to stop walking and turn slightly back toward them but the memory of the love between he and Calleigh forced him to resume his retreat, feeling the punishing effects of his loss. Calleigh and their child would no longer be in his life and that thought forced any emotion down into the depths of his soul where they would be promptly forgotten. Love had irrevocably changed him and now that he'd lost it, in its place coldness settled. Never again would he fall prey to the indiscretions of his heart.

It was over.

Fin

**A/N: I know, there is no happy ending to this but who is to say this is really the end. The possibilities are endless…**

**Thanks to the readers and reviewers! I have enjoyed spinning this intricate web for you and I hope you've enjoyed the ride.**

**A very heartfelt thank you goes out to Lieutenant Caine. Without your guidance and insight, I'm sure this story would have died long before now. Your staunch belief in the craft and in me has inspired me to continue to write, despite all of the voices that tell me to quit. Tis not over…**

**Not yet.**

**-Speed**


End file.
